


Cafe Solace

by genrerebel



Series: Making better winter memories [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Barista Bucky Barnes, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Coffee Shops, F/M, M/M, Not Beta Read, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 45,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22120162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genrerebel/pseuds/genrerebel
Summary: On the run from Nat's unwanted matchmaking, Steve stumbles upon a cafe and meets Bucky Barnes, aka Hot Guy.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Making better winter memories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636720
Comments: 150
Kudos: 375





	1. A meet cute

Snow fell on the streets and while it could be pretty to an artist's eye, and he was a sometimes artist, Steve simply found it annoying. The streets were slushy and grey and his boots were wet. He was already irritated, hence why he left the tower in this wintry mess anyway, and the cold, wet boots were just icing on the cake. He'd left in such a hurry he hadn't even grabbed a coat. Sure he could handle more cold than a normal human, didn't mean he liked it. With his hands stuffed in his jeans pockets, he looked around in search of a warm place to hide. 

Despite living in the tower, he still wasn't completely comfortable in Manhattan. He didn't leave the tower for fun often, usually just for missions or meetings. Which was why he was surprised to stumble on a little cafe, that in looking through the frosty windows, seemed to have a lot of art on the walls. 

He pushed open the door, his skin prickling when the heat hit. The guy behind the counter had long brown hair pulled up in a sloppy bun, a close kept beard and dark framed glasses. Steve's heart stuttered. 

"Be right with you man!" The guy called out and went back to ringing up the young woman in front of him. 

Steve heard Hot Guy subtly flirt. Noticed the young lady smile, and then with a cup in her hand she moved toward the door. He smiled when she passed, ducking his head a bit when her eyes widened with recognition. He was glad she didn't say anything, continuing outside into the worsening weather. 

Hot Guy was waiting at the register and Steve was very glad he had his wallet because he definitely needed to order coffee and see if the flirting was equal opportunity. Oh, if only Nat and her ridiculous matchmaker tendencies could see him now. 

"So, what can I get for you, ma--" And there was the recognition. But instead of the fanboying Steve was used to, Hot Guy shook himself and started over. "What can I get for sir?"

"Can I get a latte with an extra shot?" He pulled cash from his wallet as the guy rang him up. 

"Doesn't--" Hot Guy stopped himself again and Steve kinda really enjoyed how flustered he made this man. 

"Go ahead. Ask. Pretty sure it's been asked before." He'd found he was used to people asking seriously invasive questions, but for Hot Guy, he doesn't mind. 

"I just, I read that the serum made stuff like alcohol and caffeine useless." Hot Guy blushed and Steve took the change offered but dumped it in the tip jar. 

"Yeah, doesn't do anything for me. But I like the taste." 

"For here or to go?" Steve thought about heading back to the tower where Nat would probably ambush him again. He shuddered. 

"Here." Instead of finding a seat, he walked around studying the art on the walls. There were a few pieces he wouldn't mind having on his wall. Tony made fun of him for it, but Steve had basically turned his living room into an art gallery. It had been his therapist's idea. Something about surrounding himself with beauty since he worked around so much death. 

"You're an artist right? I remember seeing some of your drawings at the museum when we went for school." Steve had heard him approach and was surprised that he managed to get the full sentence out.

"I still draw yeah, when I have time. Mess around with watercolors some times." He took the cup Hot Guy had placed on the table in front of where he stood appreciating a abstract painting of Stark Tower. 

"You should hang something. Ma would shit a brick." 

"Ma?" Steve turned to fully look at Hot Guy. He was almost the same height as him, and his whole right arm was tattooed. 

"Yeah. My ma. She owns this place. I manage and bake. My sister pulls shifts when she doesn't have class." 

"Family affair huh? Who does the art?" Steve wasn't imagining that Hot Guy had moved closer, was he? 

"Bex, her friends. She's an art student. So most of these come from kids in her classes. We sell them and get 25% commission." Steve studied the painting again. He'd wanted it before, but now, knowing it was a student piece? He was definitely buying it. 

"I want this. How much?" He'd looked but not seen a tag.

"75 bucks. Same price for every piece of art. Ma says it's fair, since all the students are at the same level to get the same price. You sure you want this? Won't--" Ahh, there was the cutoff again. 

"Pretty sure Tony will love it and hate it in equal parts. It's perfect." Steve had somehow finished his coffee while he hadn't noticed. Hot Guy did though, taking the empty cup. 

"Free refills for art buyers." He huffed out a sweet laugh and Steve grinned. He sat at the table under his new painting and waited. Sure enough Hot Guy brought him a fresh cup and then sat down across from him with his own cup. 

"So you are not at all how I thought you would be." Steve laughed. He got that a lot. So he held out his hand for a handshake. 

"Steve Rogers, sometimes superhero, sometimes artist, all the time shithead." Hot Guy shook his hand and Steve really hoped he'd soon learn a name to call him.

"Bucky Barnes, baker, retired Sergeant, art lover, coffee hater." Hot Guy, no, Bucky had a firm grip, but Steve was stuck on something else. 

"You hate coffee? You work in a coffeeshop." 

"That's what you got stuck on? Yeah. I can't drink it. I can drink tea and will rant rhapsodic about it if you get me started. And I work here because when I came back from my last tour, integrating was hard so Ma asked me to come back because I worked here all through high school. Now I'm the head baker, and I only work the counter in emergencies." Bucky had a soft, almost whimsical smile and it made Steve want to bundle him up. 

"I like tea, Bruce loves tea. He's shared some with me in the past." Steve didn't say they shared tea when the nightmares kicked in. Bucky had mentioned having a hard time reintegrating into work and he was retired military. Steve could put two and two together and come up with PTSD. He had his own to fight with, he wouldn't push Bucky into talking about it. 

"Bruce? As in Banner? As in the Hulk? Wow. I mean, I guess it makes sense. You mentioned Tony and you being who you are, but Bruce Banner. Wow." 

"Are you a fan?" Bruce was always amazed when people knew him, it made Steve smile. Maybe he could introduce them. They could talk tea. It was a reason for Steve to come back. And yeah, he was grasping now. But Bucky was kind and they had stuff in common and he was hot. Nat was after him to date, and here was the perfect guy. Now if only he could figure out in Bucky was even into guys. 

"Fan? Yeah, you could say that. I had a massive crush on him when I was younger. Huge science nerd, I know, but before I enlisted the plan was for me to go to college for engineering. " 

Crush? Crush on Bruce? That meant Bucky was into guys. Steve couldn't even find it in him to be jealous, cause this was great news. 

"I really want to tell him. Bruce, he's a good guy, but he doesn't really see people who like him for him. It's been all about the green guy for a while now." Steve laughed when Bucky buried his face in his hands. 

"I mean, you can tell him and I'll just go and die of embarrassment." Bucky mumbled into his hands. It was a good thing Steve had enhanced hearing. 

"Embarrassed? Why? Bruce is a smart, good looking guy. I mean, he has a wife, but it doesn't hurt to recognize that about him." 

Bucky had lifted his head and was looking at him in an odd way. Steve was hoping he didn't have a foam mustache or something when he realized what he'd said. And well, it was mostly a secret, him liking guys. He should really tell Nat, but then he could just imagine her parading guys in front of him the way she does with women now. 

"You...you think Bruce is good looking?" Bucky seemed unsure so Steve smiled. 

"People often joke that to be an Avenger you have to be good looking. People cited me and Thor, Nat and Tony, but really both Clint and Bruce are attractive men as well." It was an almost 'safe answer' and Steve was curious how Bucky would proceed, but before the other man could say anything, his stomach rumbled. Loudly. Steve blushed and ducked his head. "Sorry, I uh, I ran out before lunch." 

"Ran out? Is that why you don't have a coat?" Bucky walked toward the counter and slid open the back. Steve watched as he chose what to played up. Bucky dropped a plate in front of him. "Cherry Danish, double chocolate muffin and strawberry rhubarb tart." Bucky just smiled, so Steve broke off a piece of the tart to taste it. 

Flavor burst across his tongue and he couldn't bite back the moan. 

"So. Ran out huh?" 

Steve sighed, took another bite of the tart and then shrugged. 

"Nat is determined to set me up. I tell her no and she keeps pushing. I went down to the common kitchen to grab lunch and there was another woman there staring at me." 

"So you left. Without a coat and without lunch. Does Nat...holy shit, you mean the Black Widow.." Bucky stared out the window for a second before continuing. "Does she know that a good looking guy might do the trick?"

Steve sighed again and finished the tart trying to figure out how to say this. 

"No. She doesn't. No one does. It shouldn't…. I'm not used to…" He made fists and pushed down on his legs. "It is no one's business but my own. Not only because in my time it would get you jailed, or killed. But because in my time relationships were personal. They weren't consumed by the public or talked about during lulls in work. I… should not have to tell her that I prefer men. She should hear me say, "I don't want to date this person" and she should leave it alone." 

"You're right. She should. If she was here I'd tell her exactly the same." Steve looked up sharp. 

"You'd stand up to Nat for me?" 

"Yeah. Cause you're right. You say no, it means no. If she was a good friend, she'd listen to that." Bucky looked determined and he was immediately even hotter than before. 

"Wow. Thanks." Steve was floored by this guy who understood. This stranger who had taken over an hour of his time to sit and talk to him. He was pulled out of his thoughts by the door opening. Both he and Bucky looked up. Bucky looked confused and Steve just sighed. 

Bucky stood, looked down at Steve and pulled a professional smile on his face as he walked to the counter. "What can I get for you?" 

Clint looked to Steve before turning back to the counter. "The biggest, strongest coffee you have." Bucky rang it up and took the cash. Clint also tipped all his change and then he sat across from Steve. He didn't say anything but he eyed the danish, so Steve pushed the plate over. Clint quirked an eyebrow and Steve nodded. Clint fell on the danish like he was Steve, starving after a mission. 

Bucky brought over Clint's coffee and in a move that surprised him and made him smile, sat next to Steve. Steve almost hugged him for the unnecessary show of support. No one talked and it wasn't as tense as it could be. Clint sipped at his coffee and moaned before downing half the cup. 

With a twinkle in his eyes he looked up at Bucky. "Marry me." 

"No." Bucky got out, just as Steve said, "No way in hell." Steve stared at Bucky, who just grinned. 

"Ahhh. So it's like that. Okay then." And just like that, Steve's good mood evaporated. Obviously Clint knew how to read people and had easily read Steve's burgeoning crush on Bucky. And if Clint knew, Nat would know and then everyone would know. He must not have been able to hide his feelings because Bucky's hand squeezed his under the table and then Bucky turned to Clint. 

"I'm not entirely sure what you think you just figured out, but let me enlighten you." Bucky's eyes were flat and cold and Steve shouldn't be turned on by this guy standing up for him, but that's where he was. Clint went to say something and Bucky held a hand up. Clint looked gobsmacked and Steve completely understood. 

"Steve here is allowed to say No and have it mean No. He doesn't need to give you or Nat anything besides that No. And, let me make this absolutely clear, it's none of your business why he says No. You look like a smart guy, so you do understand what No means, don't you?" 

Clint sputtered and pulled his coffee closer to himself. Steve just stared at Bucky. 

"Yeah. I know what it means. If I promise to stay clear away from Steve's personal life, will you still make me amazing coffee?" 

"Yes, yes I will. And you can tell the Black Widow the same. From me, to her." Clint nodded and drained his cup. Steve was still staring. 

"Can you make me another to go, and bag me two more danishes? I'll get out of your hair." Bucky nodded and stood. When he was back behind the counter, Steve shook himself out of the stupor he was in. Clint grinned at him. 

"Two things, and I'm out of your personal business. One, Marry that man. He's badass. Two, there is a tracker in your watch. Tasha was gonna come after you, but I told her I would." Steve yanked his watch off just as Bucky came back with a bag and a to go cup. Clint handed over a twenty and left as quickly as he showed up. 

It left Steve alone with Bucky and a watch that clearly told him his team didn't trust him. Bucky looked from him to the watch and back again, before taking the watch. 

"Is it expensive?" Steve shook his head. He'd grabbed it at Target cause he wanted something that wasn't quite so full of tech. Bucky nodded and Steve watched as Bucky walked outside the cafe and tossed the watch in the garbage truck that was parked right in front of the next storefront. Then Bucky came in, closed and locked the door, stopped in front of Steve with a hand held out, waiting. 

"C'mon Steve, let's go." There were so many options for what he should do, but Steve chose something he actually wanted to do. He took Bucky's hand and stood up. 

"Where are we going?" 

"Not sure yet. Let me call Ma, tell her I closed early. Grab your painting." 

Steve gently took the painting down from the wall and then followed Bucky back behind the counter where there was a door. After shutting off the lights, they locked the door behind them and stood in the alleyway. 

"To the right or to the left?" Bucky asked. Steve smiled at him and shrugged. 

"You decide."


	2. A safe space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Food, cats, art and Nat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a rating change just for the language.

The grin on Bucky's face was worth dealing with his own anxiety about walking away from his team, even if it was only for a few hours. 

He'd held Bucky's hand while they walked down the alley. It was such a normal experience, and one Steve had never been a part of before. Even when they left the alley and walked the slushy sidewalk full of pedestrians, they continued to hold hands. Steve couldn't wipe the smile off his face. He wanted to know where they were going but he didn't want to ask. He was enjoying the surprise.

And surprised he was when Bucky led them to an apartment building. It was newer and kept up well and Bucky opened the first door on the first floor. The apartment was nice, homey and had art every where. Steve stood in the entryway trying to take it all in when a white long furred cat came and wound itself around his legs. 

He crouched down to pet the purring cat and immediately made a friend. 

"That's Alpine. Bex found her in a box on campus last year." 

"She's gorgeous. And she knows it too." Alpine had flopped down and rolled so Steve could tickle her belly. 

"She's spoiled rotten is what she is. Sphinx, the other rescue, her brother, is around here somewhere. He tends to stay in my room the most if you want to meet him." Steve stood up and was about to ask why he was there, exactly, when Bucky's phone rang. He didn't try to listen, but he heard most of it anyway. 

Bucky's famous Ma, calling to confirm the cafe was closed early and why. Steve couldn't hold back his goofy smile when he heard Bucky say that he'd met a guy, one that seemed like he needed a friend. His Ma all but cooed over the phone and demanded an update. Trying to act like he wasn't eavesdropping, he perused the art on the walls until Bucky came out of the bedroom carrying a black cat that must be Sphinx.

"Oh, he's a pretty boy too." Steve reached out to pet the large black cat. 

"He is." Bucky studied him for a minute, "so, enhanced hearing is a thing right? Ma worries and meddles. I didn't tell her who you were."

"I try to block it out, but I can't always. Can we ignore that and talk art? Or why I'm here?"

Bucky rocked back on his heels, Sphinx still in his arms meowing. "Well, we can talk art for sure. But you're here cause I figured you needed a safe space. And," and here Bucky grinned, "I can feed you."

"You did feed me. A muffin and a tart." Steve loved that tart. He could eat approximately 100 more. 

"I'm gonna guess that body of yours needs more for lunch than two pastries. And I happen to have a loaf of sourdough I made yesterday and some of Ma's leftover ham. I'm thinking grilled ham and cheese sandwiches." Steve's stomach growled and he ducked his head. But Bucky grinned, let the cat off on the back of the couch and waved Steve into the kitchen.

"Can I help?" Steve asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"Nah. Just stand there and look pretty." Steve chuckled at the shocked expression on Bucky's face. He clearly hadn't meant to say that outloud if the look and the blush climbing his neck was any indication. Steve laughed, he couldn't help it. He enjoyed not being the only non sauve man in this room. 

"Just hush Stevie." Bucky started pulling stuff out of the fridge which was good, him not being able to see Steve almost swoon at the nickname. He'd never had a real nickname before. He didn't count all the ways Tony butchered Captain America. 

"Mustard? And cheddar or havarti?" Bucky was buttering the sliced sourdough when he looked up. 

"Yes and surprise me. I'm not sure I've ever had havarti before." 

Bucky fake gasped and held the hand holding the butter knife up to his heart. "I'm wounded. You wounded me Stevie. Havarti is the superior cheese."

"Well I guess you should give it to me then." There was another gasp from Bucky and this one wasn't fake. His eyes had gone wide and dark and Steve went back over what he'd said and then tried not to beat his head against the wall. He smiled at Bucky trying to move past the Freudian slip and the smell of grilled bread hit him, making his stomach growl again. 

"Grab us beers from the fridge and find the couch. I can't cook with you standing there looking pretty and saying things like that. I'm liable to burn my apartment down." Steve slid by him to grab two beers, popping the top with his thumb, much to Bucky's amusement.  
"Show off." 

Steve went into the living room. He put Bucky's beer on the table and took a sip off his while he checked out the art. It was clearly from the students like at the cafe. And while some was not great, a few pieces were extraordinary. He heard Bucky coming his way, and after another sip of beer, he turned. 

"Did these ones not make the cut for the cafe or?" 

"If they don't sell by the end of the semester me and Ma buy them." Bucky handed him a plate piled high with gooey sandwiches. They smelled incredible. "Okay, ham and cheddar, ham and havarti, and ham with both cheeses. Let me know which is your favorite." 

Steve took a bite and groaned. Then he finished the first sandwich in two more bites. He normally tried to have actual manners when he ate, but he was starving. He finished the second sandwich just as fast and downed his beer before eating the third. Bucky was chuckling as he took normal size bites. 

"So today I learned if I want you to be able to make decisions about food. You need to have already eaten a meal before you try something new. So you can take your time and actually taste the differences." Steve ducked his head, the blush spreading across his cheeks. 

"Not true. I liked the havarti, but really, the mustard? That's great. Not like anything I've had before." 

"German hot mustard. I'm honestly surprised you could taste it." 

"M'sorry." 

"Don't be sorry. Things led up to you being that hungry." He poked Steve in the side. "You need more?" 

Steve shook his head no. He could eat more, but he didn't want to make the man broke. "I don't want to eat out your fridge. This'll hold me over till dinner." 

Bucky got a considering expression and stacked Steve's played on his before walking back to the kitchen. Steve heard him muttering, but he'd not been invited again so he went back to that one painting he'd been looking at over and over again. 

"Here." Bucky held out a plate topped with massive chocolate chip cookies. Steve's eyes went wide. He looked up to confirm Bucky was serious. "I made them a few days ago. They didn't sell at the cafe, they actually need to be eaten or they'll go bad." Well, Steve couldn't feel guilty about that. He ate one, then another. He emptied half the plate before turning back to the painting. It was a two fold thing. He loved the picture, and he was embarrassed about making such a spectacle of himself. 

"So, you really like that one huh?" He stood next to Steve and looked at the bright blue slashes that covered the canvas. 

"I love it."

"I'll tell Bex." Steve turned quick. 

"You're sister did this? She's really talented." Steve wanted the painting. He didn't understand why he wanted it considering looking at it made him think of the ice but he wanted it. The blue was mesmerizing. He felt Bucky walk away, heard him sit down and grab his beer. Steve pulled himself away from the painting to sit next to him. Bucky had gotten him a second beer with the cookies, so he took a sip. Weird mixture the two, and Steve knew that taste would forever be linked to Bucky Barnes.

They stared at each other, neither speaking and Steve had so many questions, but the one he couldn't hold back was the big one. "Why are you being so nice to me?" 

Bucky tilted his head and Steve immediately fell in love with that little quirk. The dark haired man peeled his beer label before taking a deep breath. 

"I guess, you remind me of me. You know? A little skittish, a little sad, drawn to art, obviously having a hard time being back in society." 

"Oh." Steve felt seen for real. Honestly seen by someone for the first time since he'd been thawed. The team tried. He knew they did. But they didn't know him. Not the real him. There was too much of Cap in their minds. He understood, of course he did, but it didn't stop the hurt. 

"Plus, you stand up for everyone but yourself. So I figure I can stand up for you. I'm not scared of your super friends." Bucky shrugged like what he'd just said hadn't rocked Steve to his core. Steve wanted to hug him. Hug him and never let go. He didn't though. He might have, had Alpine not jumped in his lap and started kneading his leg. 

"You know I've never had a cat, or really been around them. I was allergic. Before." Bucky nodded, so Steve pressed on. He didn't think he was overstepping, he thought they'd flirted and maybe, just maybe, Bucky could really like him. "So maybe, I could come back some time, since she likes me." He tried to will away the blush, but he couldn't. Especially when Bucky all but lit up at the suggestion. 

"Stevie, you are always welcome here. Like I said, safe space." Steve pet Alpine and was about to ask something, anything, he just wanted to keep talking. But there was a noise at the window in the kitchen and Steve moved quick. 

Alpine got jostled and hissed, and Bucky followed him. Steve pushed Bucky behind him, wanting him safe. He cursed himself for not having his shield, or something as a weapon, so he grabbed the biggest knife on the butcher block, letting it fly the second he saw dark fabric in the open window. 

He heard the soft grunt and then he swore. "Nat. What the fuck?" 

Natasha stood tall and leaned against the window, crossing her legs acting like she was a welcome guest. 

"Hey Cap." She smiled but Steve didn't believe it. He was about to ask her how she found him but Bucky had moved in front of him, looking murderous. 

"You have exactly ten seconds to get the fuck out of my home before I rain hellfire on you." She tilted her head and smiled, definitely not making a move. Steve put a hand on Bucky's arm. 

"I'll talk to her. I'm so sorry Bucky. You don't deserve this." 

"Hush Stevie." Bucky patted his shoulder and Steve was confused. Then Bucky grabbed his cellphone and hit one button. Steve was getting progressively more confused when Bucky spoke into the phone, voice cold. 

"Fury, you get your damn nosey ass agent out of my apartment before I get angry." Steve heard Fury over the phone, not understanding how his very sweet baker knew the Sheild director. And if he was confused, Nat was even more. She took the phone Bucky held out for her. "It's for you." His voice had gone saccharine and he smiled up at Steve. 

Steve watched Nat, her face going white as she talked to her boss. He looked at Bucky, the questions piling up in his head. He sorta heard Nat say goodbye, he had too much in his head to really listen. Nat handed the phone back to Bucky with a solid look of interest on her face. 

"Next time you decide to stalk your teammate and a civilian, maybe do better research. Now, get out of my home. You are not welcome here." He crossed his arms and stood in front of Steve until she crawled back out the window she'd come in. Steve was rooted to the spot as Bucky double checked the window lock. Then Bucky took his hand and led him to the couch. 

They sat and Bucky looked tired. All the anger he'd been channeling seeped out of him. He leaned back and closed his eyes. "Go ahead. Ask." 

There were so many things Steve could ask, and he would. He swore he would, but right now he only wanted to know one thing.  
"Can I buy you dinner?" Bucky opened one eye. "A date. I want to take you on a date." Bucky grinned and reached over to grab his hand. 

"Sure thing Stevie."


	3. The best pizza in Manhattan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No means no, people. In regards to anything.

Steve wanted to pump his fist in the air. He was so excited that Bucky said yes that he was able to let go of the annoyance of Nat breaking in, though he did need to apologize again.

"M'sorry about Nat. I'd say I don't know how she found me, but she is a spy so it probably wasn't hard." 

"I'm not mad she found me Stevie. I'm mad that she tracked you. It shows a distinct lack of trust on her part, or worse, faith in you." Bucky lolled his head on the back of the couch so he was staring at Steve. "Plus, I had one favor from Nick, so I can't use that again " 

Steve laid a hand on Bucky's knee, just a touch to ground him. He wanted to ask, to know, but he also didn't want to push Bucky into telling him anything he wasn't ready for. Plus, they had a date to plan. "So, dinner. When are you free?" 

"When do you want me?" Bucky replied, a cheeky grin on his face. Steve hadn't smiled this much since before he took the serum. 

"Uh, is that a trick question?" The blush was back. There were things to talk about, but for right now, he was enjoying living in this flirty moment with a guy who seemed to like him. "How about, I go back to the tower and get changed, then I'll come back and pick you up around 6:30?" 

"That sounds perfect Stevie. How fancy do you want me?" He wiggled his eyebrows and Steve laughed, couldn't hold it back. Bucky was a dork and Steve loved it. 

"Clothed, Buck. That's all that matters." Steve stood and headed to the door. Bucky met him there, handed over the tower painting. 

"See you in a few hours Stevie." He kissed Steve's cheek and he went red. 

"See you Buck." 

The walk back to the tower went by quickly and Steve was able to make it to his room without being waylaid. He was just hanging up the new painting with a silly smile on his face when Jarvis chimed in. 

"Sir is on his way to speak to you." Steve stood back to admire the painting just as Tony walked in. 

"Capsicle, I don't know what you did to piss off the spy, but she is currently in the gym taking it out on Clint." Tony looked at the wall, moved forward, reaching out but stopping short. "Interesting."

"I didn't piss off Nat. I think Fury did, but it's her own fault." He crossed his arms to look down at Tony, irritation washing over him. "Also, let's you and I talk about trackers in my watch." 

He must have been doing his 'disappointed in you' look cause Tony held his hands up. 

"Wasn't me. We may have started rough but I do know you can take care of yourself. Probably Shield, wanting to keep tabs on their asset." Steve nodded, looked back to the painting. 

"Right. I'll talk to Fury then." Tony nodded, headed to the door. 

"You do that. I'll see you later Cap." 

"Nope. Got a date. Won't be around later." Steve was proud to see Tony go silent. It was an accomplishment considering the inventor never shut up.

"Good for you old man. Have fun with her." Tony left and Steve wilted. It was the perfect chance to tell Tony, but he hadn't. He thought about it the whole time he was showering and getting ready. 

He chose the blue shirt Nat had picked out. He was upset with her, but she did know what made him look good. With a little product in his hair and no watch on his wrist, he headed down to ask Tony about borrowing a car. He didn't want to risk Bucky on his motorcycle on the slick roads. 

He found Tony in the kitchen with Nat and Clint. Nat took one look at him and frowned, crossing her arms. Clint pulled the ice pack off his shoulder, pointed at Steve and then shook his head. Tony watched it all with interest, but Steve cut him off before he got in the middle of it. 

"Tones, can I borrow a car? Roads are too slippery for the bike." 

"Yeah, take the Maserati. Will impress your girl." Steve turned to the door, ready to head down to the garage level, but before he left, he looked back. Nat was still frowning, Clint had dropped his head to the table and Tony was watching them both. Steve, finally tired of hiding himself, spoke before he couldn't talk himself out of it. 

"I'm sure he'll be impressed with your fancy car Tony." He left to the sound of Tony sputtering. 

The car drove like a dream and soon enough he was back outside Bucky's apartment. He was about to pull the keys out to go knock, but Bucky walked out of the building looking like Steve's best daydream. He opened the door and slid in before Steve could get out and open the door. Leaning over, he pressed another kiss onto Steve's cheek. 

"Missed you." There Bucky went, shattering Steve without even knowing. Missed him? It had been three hours and what the hell, Steve had missed him too. 

"So, where are we going?" Bucky buckled himself up as Steve pulled out into traffic. 

"I thought something simple for a first date, so my favorite pizza place." Bucky smiled and Steve forced himself not to speed so they could get there faster. Steve wanted nothing more than to be sitting close to Bucky in a low lit room. 

He parked in the alley, and he took Bucky's hand and pulled him in the back way. He waved to the cook, and pulled his date into the dining room, and the last booth that the owner promised would be empty for him tonight. Steve had called in a slight panic on the way to pick Bucky up. The owner was the grandson a woman Steve had grown up with, and since he'd been back Steve had found the pizzeria to be a piece of his past.

They weren't sitting long when Joey walked up with a menu and a bottle of cabernet. 

"Steve, good to see you. Nana was talking about you yesterday, wants you to visit." 

"Sure thing Joey, ah, this is Bucky, my date." He waved to Joey. "Bucky, this is Joey. He makes the best pizza in Manhattan. His Nana made the best pizza in Brooklyn back in the day." Bucky and Joey shook hands before Joey was pouring out two glasses of wine. 

"I'll let you guys choose and will be back in a few." He left them alone, and Steve rubbed his neck, he'd wanted home field advantage but had maybe not thought about how Bucky would fell with it. 

"So, this is your piece of home, yeah? I trust you, order what you think I'll like." Bucky grinned at him and Steve, he couldn't hold back any more. He darted forward, pressing a quick kiss to Bucky's lips. When he pulled back Bucky's smile had gone soft. He briefly touched his lips before taking a sip of his wine.

"Okay." Steve grabbed the menu and pushed it to the edge of the table. Sure enough that brought Joey over. 

"Ready?" Steve nodded. 

"We'll have the green salad, a pizza margharita, and a chicken pesto pizza. Both large." Joey nodded and slipped away, leaving the two alone again. 

"I uh, his nana lived near me when I was small. When I was thawed and went back to Brooklyn looking for home she found me. Helped me adjust, ya know? And introduced me to Joey. I've been coming here ever since. Even helped rebuild a bit when the building was damaged in the Chitauri attack." 

"You're just a really good guy, aren't you?" Bucky asked, sliding his hand across the table to hold Steve's. 

"My ma, she knew life was going to be rough for me, as sick as I was. Taught me to not give up. To not fight unless I had to. Told me to always be a good man." Thinking of his ma always made him tear up, and he tried to fight it. Bucky reached a hand up to wipe away a tear and Steve fell. That was it, over and done. He didn't want to look for the right person ever again, because he was sitting right there next to him. 

"She sounds amazing." Steve nodded. 

"Imagine her and your ma together. The world wouldn't be ready for them." He chuckled, trying to dislodge the lump in his throat.

"But man, it'd be fun to watch." Bucky added, just as Joey brought their salads to the table. 

"Pizza'll be another 15 minutes." He left just as quickly as he'd shown up and the two men dug into their salads. The silence could be tense bit it wasn't. Steve wondered what Bucky was thinking, if he was having a good time, if he was falling as fast as Steve. 

When the salad was gone, Steve refilled their wine glasses. He was driving and it didn't affect him anyway, but he'd let Bucky decide if he wanted any more after this. Steve was about to ask about art when Bucky made a fist and then let it go. 

"I should tell you about Fury. I'm pretty sure the next time you see him, he'll bring it up." 

"Only if you want to. He's only sort of my boss, I can tell him to fuck off." Steve shrugged. He'd do a lot more than that to make Bucky happy. 

"I would pay good money to see that. But no, the story isn't real special. When I was overseas my team came across one of Fury's Strike teams. They'd gotten bogged down and me and my boys got them out. When I came back stateside Fury was waiting for me. Offered me a job. I told him no. So he told me he owed me a favor. I couldn't believe it. We'd heard whispers about this man, and here he was offering me a favor? Turns out one of the guys on the Strike team was his godson." Bucky drained his wine and reached for the water pitcher. "Every few months or so, he calls, offering me that job again. I keep telling him no. I'm out." 

Steve got it then. Why Bucky was so on his side. Because he kept saying no, and Fury kept being Fury and not taking no for an answer. Steve was about to say something when Joey arrived with the pizzas. He thanked Joey and they dug in. The story Bucky had told him was rattling around in his brain. It made sense now, why Bucky wasn't afraid of Nat or Clint. Because if Fury wanted him, the man wouldn't let anything happen to him. 

"You want me to talk to Fury? Get him to back off?" Steve asked. 

"Nah, I can handle him. He's not worse than any of the CO's I had back then." Steve nodded and snagged another piece of pizza. There was only one left of the pesto chicken and before he could grab it, Bucky did. "I will fight you for this. It'a fucking amazing."

"I know, right?" Steve was so happy. It felt weird. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had such a great time. When the pans were empty, he asked about desert. Then his jaw dropped when Bucky leaned in closer, to whisper in his ear. 

"I'm a baker Stevie, I got desert at home." Steve stood and threw cash down before dragging Bucky back out the way they came. He got to open the car door this time, taking a moment to push Bucky against the car for a few quick kisses. 

He got in and had the keys in the ignition when his phone went off. He pulled it out, apologizing to Bucky who obviously understood it could be an emergency. It wasn't though. He laughed and turned his phone to Bucky. 

recieved: from Pizza King: get some Rogers! Also, this tip is insane, next pizza is paid for. 

Bucky laughed the whole ride back to his place.


	4. Is the med bay a good date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because Steve always gets hurt

The drive back to Bucky's place was full of tension. Steve was trying not to freak out but internally he was doing acrobatics, flipping back and forth over whether or not he was ready for the physicality that Bucky's kiss promised. He wasn't a virgin, no matter how much Tony picked on him. It had just been a while. Like, 70 years give or take. So while he really, really wanted Bucky, he wasn't sure if he was ready. 

In the end, it didn't matter. They had just parked when Steve's phone went off again. This time it was an emergency. He was trying to apologize to Bucky when Tony's voice broke through. 

"Sorry to bust up the date Capsicle, but there's a Cthuhlu type thing heading straight at us. Jarvis has your phone triangulated. I'm on my way to you with ol Bessie and your suit." 

When Tony's voice was gone Steve turned to Bucky.

"I'll make it up to you. Go inside." Bucky leaned in for a kiss, and then pulled back with a smirk. 

"Did Iron Man call your shield, 'ol Bessie'?" Steve hung his head, but laughed. 

"Yes, yes he did." Bucky let out a laugh so big, he had to gold onto Steve or he'd have toppled over. 

"Okay, I really want to meet that man. I mean, him, Thor and Banner and I've met everyone yeah?" He asked, when he finally stopped laughing. 

Steve thought about Sam. About Pietro and Wanda. They weren't known yet, still in training. So Steve shrugged and didn't say anything. He was about to kiss Bucky again, get him inside when he heard the tell tale sound of Iron Man approaching.

"Get inside Buck. I'll call when we're done." He dropped one more kiss on Bucky's perfect mouth before he was yanked up into the air. 

He grabbed his shield and an arm to hold on, and did his best to get into the right mindset. When Tony dropped him by the parked quinjet, he started stripping efficiently and tugged on his suit. He was lacing his boots when Nat came down the ramp. She quirked an eyebrow at him as he stuffed his nice clothes and boots into his suit bag. 

"What are we looking at?" He asked, not giving her the chance to bring up his date. 

"Thor says it's something he's seen before. Not from Asgard but one of the other planets, there was something about quests and god knows what." Steve nodded. He checked the straps on the shield before standing up tall. He straightened his spine and clenched his jaw. Nat called it his "kicking ass face" but really it was just how he got himself fully into Cap mode. He had to not think of Bucky and his smile, had to let go of all that and do his job. 

He found Thor standing next to Fury in the parking lot Clint had landed the quinjet. It was odd that Fury had come out, he normally let them handle missions in the field and then he did the debrief at the tower. He got a tight hug from Thor followed by a heavy pat on the back like always. 

"Thor, you couldn't have left this thing back in space?" 

"My friend, if that were possible I would. I fear my brother may have something to do with this. I've been tracking him since he escaped Asgard's prison, but he has grown slippery."

"Well, we'll get this done. Can we kill it?" They spoke briefly about the monster before Clint hollered for Thor. That left Steve alone with Fury. The man's leather duster fluttered in the wind, which amused Steve as there actually wasn't any wind at all. 

"Captain," Fury started. 

"If you're about to say anything other than something about this monster and this mission, I'm not listening." Fury's mouth almost smiled before his schooled his face again. 

"I'm somehow not surprised you met him." Fury said and Steve turned away. 

"I didn't hear that sir, you were saying about the kind of firepower we needed to kill this bastard?"

"I'm sure that Thor will have what you need." There was annoyance in the director's voice but Steve ignored it. He tapped the comm unit Clint tossed him as he made his way over to the others, leaving Fury and his wants behind. 

"Clint, up high. Thor, you and I engage the monster. Bruce, we'll keep Hulk on the sidelines unless it's absolutely necessary to wake him. Nat, you and Stark make sure the area is clear of civilians." No one argued which made a nice change, and then it was a charge. 

The monster was not easily defeated. He and Thor fought together once it got close to shore. He was soaked to the bone, his feet squelching in his boots and he wanted nothing more than to be in sweats, sitting on Bucky's couch petting Alpine. But it was not to happen. Steve caught his shield that had bounced back after actually hitting the monster's eye. It screamed loudly, high pitched, causing Steve to drop to the ground and cover his ears. He vaguely recognized Clint screaming over the comms as well and then it was black. Just black. 

He came to for a few seconds and saw the roof of the quinjet over him. "Bu…" is all he got out before Tony patted his shoulder. 

"Hush Cap. You took a beating, go back to sleep now." 

When he woke again he was sure he was hallucinating. Why else would Bucky be sitting on a chair in the med bay, polishing the shield. 

"Buck." His voice was soft but Bucky's head shot up, and he smiled. 

"Hey you." 

"No. Buck. Gotta leave." Steve tried to sit up, but his ribs screamed at him.

"You don't want me here? I gotta say, I wasn't super thrilled when Iron Man landed on my roof to get me. But you're hurt so I wanted to be here." Bucky was frowning and dropped the rag he'd been holding. He went to stand but Steve reached out for him. 

"Course I want you here. Want you however I can get you. But Fury's here." 

"However you can get me, huh, Stevie?" Bucky grinned at that and moved to sit by his legs on the hospital bed. "That's sounding pretty serious sweetheart. Completely worth running into old one eye." 

"You sure? I'll fight 'im for ya." Steve wanted to wake up. To talk to Bucky. Find out more about why he was there. But he could feel the drugs pulling him back under. He was usually glad Tony and Bruce had come up with something that his metabolism didn't eat too quickly, but right now he hated it. 

The next time he woke up he could feel his system was free of the drugs. He rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands and tried to pull himself up to sitting. He saw Bucky sacked out on a cot Tony probably brought him, and Thor was sitting in the same chair as before. 

"My Captain. It is good to see you awake." 

"Thor. It is good to be awake." He found the remote to put the hospital bed into an upright position. "Where is everyone else?"

"Bruce stayed behind with a few Shield scientists to study the beast's corpse. Stark is in his lab and the Widow and her Hawk went to base to liaise with Coulson." 

"What time is it?" He couldn't figure out how long he'd been there and been asleep.

"It is almost sunrise. Your beau has been here going on six or seven hours. Stark was kind enough to get him a sleeping cot when he refused to depart." They both turned to look at the man who hadn't stirred at all. 

"Could you get me some water? I'm parched." Thor nodded and stood, leaving the room on feet lighter than they should be. Steve got more comfortable and smiled down at Bucky before alerting Jarvis. 

"Jarvis could you tell Tony I'm awake and I'd like to see him." 

"Yes Captain. And may I say, I'm glad you are well." 

"Thanks Jarvis." 

Thor came back with a pitcher of water and a nurse. Steve got a cup to sip on slowly and the nurse changed the IV bag that was feeding him nutrients. She checked his ribs, showing him the gash that he felt knitting itself back together. And then she left with a small nod. Thor begged his leave just as Tony was coming in. 

"Cap. I love your boyfriend. Let's start with that." 

"Not my boyfriend Tones. We had one interrupted date." Tony waved a hand and fiddled with some dials before he sat at Steve's feet.

"Well, maybe you should get on that. Cause the flight over didn't scare him. The super spy twins glared at him. And, and this is my favorite, he walked by Fury and flipped him off while director supreme tried to talk to him. Your boy has balls of steel." Steve couldn't stop the grin. 

"He's great right?" But then the grin fell. "But I mean, who wants to deal with this?" Steve waved at the med bay walls. "Who would want to be with me knowing that this is my life?"

"Stop being an idiot Stevie." Both Tony and Steve spun to stare at Bucky. He was twisting his hair back into a bun. He sat cross legged on the cot and smiled at them. "Anyone would be lucky to have you. And not because of that pretty suit you wear, either." 

"Like I said Cap, I like your boyfriend." Steve blushed. 

"His name is Steve, right? Why don't you call him that Stark?" Bucky stood and stretched. Steve heroically did not stare at the sliver of skin that peeked out. Then Bucky moved toward the bed and stared at Tony until the genius got the idea and moved. Bucky sat at Steve's side and grabbed his hand. 

"I call him Cap cause that's who he is." Tony snarked. 

"Nah, this here is Stevie. He's a punk. Cap is just a suit he wears." Steve grinned at Bucky and tried to pull him closer. Bucky understood and scooted close enough for Steve to press a kiss to his cheek. 

"Huh. Makes sense." Tony sat himself down on the cot. "So you guys wanna tell me what's up with super spy Natasha?" Both Bucky and Steve laughed. 

"You tell him Buck. It's your story." Steve nudged Bucky's shoulder and pulled him down under his arm. Bucky came easily and Steve was dancing a jig on the inside.

"It's not anything special. She just learned that she shouldn't stick her nose where it don't belong. And it definitely don't belong in Steve's personal life." For that Steve kissed the top of Bucky's head. 

"And Fury?" Tony asked. 

"Fury also needs to stop sticking his nose where it don't belong. And that is in my retirement." Bucky nestled in closer and Steve decided that if being in the med bay got him Bucky snuggled up under his arm, then he and the med bay would become great friends. 

"Well. I'll leave you two to it. Steve, man that's weird, I'm betting the nurses will let you out soon. I've already gotten J to add Bucky here to your list of approved visitors." 

"Thanks Tones." Tony gave a sloppy salute and left them. Steve tightened his arm around Bucky, ready to rest for a bit before going to his own floor. But it appeared Bucky had other plans. 

"Now that we're alone punk, let's talk about you dropping the damn shield and leaving yourself vulnerable to attack by the poisonous tentacles of monsters from space. Yeah? Let's talk about that." Bucky looked angry but Steve was tickled by this gorgeous man who was worried about him so instead of answering, he kissed him. Bucky sputtered for a second, pulled back to say, "that isn't always going to work, you know." And then they were kissing again. 

They didn't stop until the nurse came back to check why the machine watching his heart rate started going crazy. 

"Captain!" She shouted. They pulled apart, both of them pink cheeked. 

"That kind of stuff needs to wait until you are not in a hospital bed!"

"What do you say punk? Show me your floor?" Bucky asked with a wink. Steve laughed and started pulling out all the medical lines, making the nurse throw her hands up and mutter about stubborn soldiers.


	5. Food is love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic exists somewhere after the first Avengers movie and completely ignores canon. Sometimes you just need your favorite characters to actually be happy.

Steve put his hand on the scanner to his apartment and heard the woosh, click of the door unlocking. He waved Bucky in and let the door fall closed behind him. 

"Jarvis, lights at 75 percent please." 

"As you wish Captain." The lights dimmed and Steve sighed softly. The serum definitely helped him heal quickly but whatever poison was in that monster had left him with an achy head. 

"Come sit Stevie. I'd think you had a concussion, but I heard the nurses say you were healing faster than that." Bucky pulled him to the large couch and Steve slumped down. 

"Thanks Buck. My head definitely aches, but I'm not dizzy or anything." He was cold though and felt around behind him for the fleece blanket Pepper had gifted him. 

"You cold? Here." Bucky snatched the blanket and covered them both, his own body heat helping to warm Steve up. 

Steve closed his eyes and let his head drop to rest on Bucky's. It was so comforting having someone to cuddle with while he decompressed. Even if that someone was upset with him. Steve didn't think Bucky had given up on his anger about Steve getting hurt, though when he thinks about it, he doesn't even remember what happened after the ear piercing scream. Steve considered asking Jarvis for video of what happened but putting that in Bucky's face didn't seem like a really good idea. 

"Hey Buck, how did you know about the poison? Did Tony tell you?" 

"Uh, yeah. When he landed on my roof I wouldn't go with him until he told me you were hurt. Said you were down holding your ears when a tentacle swiped you. Thor brought you to the med bay and Iron Man came to get me." Bucky twisted so he could look up at Steve, "my neighbors are going to be talking about this for ages." 

"Shit Buck, all I've done since I met you is disrupt your life. I'm--" 

"If you're about to apologize, I'm gonna smack you upside the head, headache be damned. You are absolutely worth having my life disrupted." Bucky twisted more, out from under Steve's arm. He huffed, missing the contact already. Bucky shifted to sit cross legged so he could look at Steve in the eye. 

"I was coasting still, when I met you. I mean, I love baking yeah, but it had become my whole life. In the past two days I've been more alive than I have since I got home. More worried, yeah. More scared, definitely. But absolutely more alive as well." He stopped to squeeze Steve's knee. "It's been two days, imagine what two weeks or two months will be like."

"Yeah? I'm glad I met you Bucky Barnes. You who stand up for me and worry for me. You who takes care of me. I can't even begin to tell you what that's like, how important it is to me." Steve rans a hand through his hair and along his neck. "Two days? It feels like so much more." 

Steve would go on, could go on even longer about how he was so happy to have stumbled into Bucky's cafe but his stomach grumbled. Bucky laughed and stood. 

"Can I rummage through your kitchen?" 

"Yeah, Jarvis can get anything you need, if you don't find what you want." Steve snuggled deeper into his blanket, absolutely okay with Bucky taking care of him. He listened to Bucky move about in the kitchen, feeling way too happy about the domesticity, and that's probably why he didn't hear his door open. He did see the blur though. 

"Old man, I hear you hurt? Should have brought us." Pietro knelt down in front of him before Steve could even ask how he heard and just as Bucky came out of the kitchen, red tendrils appeared around the young man, closing his mouth. 

"Brother! The Jarvis told us he had a guest. It's rude to barge in!" Wanda strode in, hands pulsing with her magic.

"It's not barging in if I've been invited before!" Pietro spoke around the red covering his mouth.

"Guys!" Steve interjected before the twins went into all out war. "Hey, calm down. Yes Piet I got hurt. And yes Wanda, I have a guest. He's right though, I did tell him he could swing by whenever." 

"Who knew old man had hot friends?" Pietro was leering at Bucky who'd watched the whole thing like it was tv. 

"Pietro, Wanda, this is Bucky. Buck, the twins." Steve waved Bucky closer. "You can't mention them. Okay? They're not public yet." 

Bucky dropped a kiss on Steve's head, causing Pietro to gasp and Wanda to smile. "You guys hungry? The old man needs food, I'm making pasta." 

"I can eat!" Pietro spoke right as Wanda tried to demure. Steve pulled her close to sit by him. She was the quieter of the two, still unsure of her welcome. 

"You can stay Wanda. Buck is a great cook. I promise he won't poison you." 

"Stevie it's too soon to be joking about poison!" Bucky yelled out from the kitchen. Steve laughed, and Wanda smiled at him. 

"Okay. We shall stay." She leaned closer to him. "I'm happy to see you happy." He grinned at her. He was happy. 

Most of the time he tried his best not to think about things he had wanted in the past. A family. A home. He'd assumed he lost those dreams when he put the Valkyrie into the ice. But here and now with Wanda cuddled up to him and Bucky and Pietro joking in the kitchen? Well it made a part of him light up inside. It was insanity he knew, to be thinking of a future with Bucky. They'd known each other 48 hours but he just slid into Steve's life so seamlessly and Steve, god help him, wanted this. 

He tried to let go those thoughts and just focus on the little red mouse Wanda was making hop around them, and soon enough he was able to. To stop thinking about the future and focus on the now. 

Especially since the now included Bucky and Pietro bringing out trays full of steaming food. 

"It's an easy carbonara, is all. Simple but good." Bucky handed Steve the biggest plate and then a smaller one to Wanda. Pietro had his own and he sat on the coffee table across from Steve. 

They ate and Steve held back a moan at how good the food was. Even Pietro liked it and he was picky. 

"You can stay. I decided." He nodded at Steve, "old man makes good french toast but I'd rather eat this every day." Steve looked affronted, he could feel it on his face, but Bucky just laughed. 

"Well, I guess this can count as a second date, so, maybe let us have a third before you move me in Pietro." Bucky put his empty plate on the tray before taking Steve's. "You want more? I saw some fresh berries, I could whip up some sweet cream and we could have dessert." 

Before Steve could answer, Wanda's eyes went big and the red that signified her magic started to swirl. Steve took one hand, not worried at all. Bucky smiled at her. 

"I'm gonna take that as an enthusiastic yes. Pietro, clear these dishes, please?" He got up and headed to the kitchen. Steve watched Pietro, who hadn't really gotten attached to anyone but him yet, follow Bucky like a lost duck. It was sweet to see the teen connect with Bucky. 

When they were alone again Wanda leaned over, "I try to stay out of it, but I can see how happy you two will be together. Please hold on to him." Steve was shocked. He knew of her ability, of course. He'd been the one who found them when clearing a Hydra base, but for her to tell him something like that, well, he was going to listen. Plus, it wasn't anything he didn't already know. It was crazy but Steve was falling fast. 

It didn't take too long before Bucky and Pietro were coming out of the kitchen carrying a platter of fruit and whipped cream. It looked so good, but Wanda was literally squirming with delight so he let her pick first. 

"My brother is right. We will keep you." She blushed but smiled at Bucky and Bucky's returned smile made Steve's heart melt. He'd wanted nothing more than to protect and take care of the twins ever since he'd rescued them, but he had no idea that Bucky would be a big help in that. 

"I'm not going anywhere darling. In fact, if you tell me your favorite dessert, I can make that tomorrow." Steve looked up at him, he didn't want to expect Bucky to stay, but it seemed like he might be? 

"The cafe?" Steve asked. 

"I told my ma I'd be in early to do the baking, but once I was done I'd be leaving for the day. Someone has to keep an eye on you, make sure you actually rest. So I'll work like four hours or so, then come back here." 

"Buck." Tears threatened and he had to blink them back. Steve was glad when Piet interrupted him. 

"Baklava. I miss that. Our neighbors when we were young were Greek. Made it for us often. It has been years." Wanda leaned over to grab her brother's hand. Now they too had tears. It was turning out to be an emotional night all around. 

"Not sure I have the stuff at the cafe to make that." 

"If I may sir," Jarvis spoke, making Bucky jump, "I can have what you need delivered in the morning so that it will be available when you return." 

"Thanks creepy ceiling voice." Bucky huffed out a laugh and turned to the twins. "Look, that's settled. Maybe I'll go a whole Greek spread. We could have gyros for dinner." 

"Please." Wanda's eyes had gone huge again and Steve squeezed Bucky's hand. He wasn't sure if Bucky knew just how amazing he was being, but the second they were alone, Steve would show him. 

"Captain Roger's sir, Miss Romanoff has returned to the tower and had asked to be brought to your floor." 

Steve looked at Bucky, raising one eyebrow in question. 

"Sure, we deserve to have a real talk, the three of us." Bucky shrugged and Steve wished he knew his face better, so he could read his tells. 

"Send her up Jarvis. Thank you." 

"We'll leave. Come back to check on you tomorrow old man." Piet stood and gave a sloppy salute before racing off, a blur in front of his eyes. 

"Thank you Bucky, for the food." Wanda kissed Steve's cheek and then Bucky's, making him smile. 

She walked to the door and opened it, just as Nat was about to. Wanda turned to wave goodbye and then he and Bucky were sitting on the couch, holding hands as Nat walked toward them. Steve caught her annoyance and disbelief, but he wasn't giving up any ground. If Bucky could stand up to her for him, he could man up and finally get her off his back. 

When Nat sat in the chair by the coffee table Bucky stood, kissing Steve lightly. "I'll get the dessert plates. Want anything from the kitchen?" 

"Tea?" Steve asked and looked to Nat. "Tea Nat?" 

"Please." 

"I'll be right back, don't kill each other." Bucky grinned and slipped away leaving Nat and Steve to stare at each other


	6. How to read a room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve, Buck and Nat have a chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely sure how long this will be. It was supposed to be a one shot, but it kinda got away from me.

When Bucky came back in carrying a tray with three cups of tea Steve felt the tension draining. There was no point in holding onto it, especially not when Bucky sat down so close to him, their thighs brushing. Nat sipped on the tea, an eyebrow quirked. 

"I wouldn't poison you." Bucky tells her and Steve grins.

"Didn't you tell me it was too soon for jokes about poison?" 

"Too soon for you yes, as you're still getting over it, too soon for me no. Plus, I feel like the Widow expects me to make an attempt on her when really I just want her to accept that she needs to stay out of your personal life and trust you." Steve ducked his head for a second before sitting up taller. He was right, Bucky was, and it was high time Steve put his foot down. Nat still hadn't said anything, and he knew that was a power move, he didn't care though. 

"He's right you know. I believe that after working together for so long now, you should trust me. And he's right too about staying out of my personal life. I'm allowed to have one. I'm allowed to tell you no, and have you listen to that." He runs his hand across his leg, not a night fan of how sweaty his palms had gotten. 

"I should not have to worry about walking into the kitchen of my home and being accosted by yet another woman you think is good for me. It's clear by now that you don't have a clue what is good for me." 

"Had you told me that guys were an option, I would have done a better job." She said, calm as hell. 

"But why?" Steve looked at Bucky, almost mad that he hadn't thought of that question. He turned back to Nat who definitely did not look happy that Bucky questioned her at all. 

"Yeah, Nat. Why? Why do you think I need a relationship to be happy? Why is it your job to find me one? I know history portrays me to be a prude and all that, but I am capable of finding myself a date." 

"But you haven't." She was still so calm. Only showing tiny facial expressions. Steve had never before been so frustrated by anyone who wasn't Tony. 

"For fucks sake Nat!" He pushed off the couch and started to pace. "Two years ago I woke up to a world that was devoid of anything and anyone I recognized. I was grieving. But I didn't get time to do that before Fury showed up with the Intel on that damn cube. Then there was aliens. Then there was more aliens. And Zemo. And fucking Hydra back from the grave. And then there was the twins. And more and more." He threw his hands up. 

"When in the past two years have I had time to find someone? To meet anyone that wasn't Shield or Hydra?" He let Bucky grab his hand and pull him back to the couch, defeated by his own frustration. 

"You met Bucky." She said, still calm and oh he was itching to punch something. 

"He met me because he was literally running away from your complete inability to read a situation. If you're the kind of spy that one eye has working for him, I'm sorry for him." Bucky point blank stared at her while he held Steve's hand tight. 

"You are not listening to him. You assume you're right but you're not. You assume you understand him, but you obviously don't. It's pretty fucking simple really. Back off. Let him make his own fucking choices. What the hell is with Shield? Not a one of you understand humanity at all." Bucky turned to Steve, ignoring Nat completely. 

"I'm going to go lay down, I have to be at work at 3 am." He kissed Steve's cheek, and nodded once sharply at Nat before heading back to the bedrooms. Steve watched him go, surprised but happy. When he turned back to Nat he was glad to see her actually looking at him, though she seemed puzzled. 

"I just want you to be happy Steve." 

"Really? That's it? I would have been happy if you listened to me the first time I asked you to stop parading women in front of me. And no," he raised a hand before she could say anything, "it's not because they are women, I am bisexual. It's because I asked you to stop, told you I wasn't ready but you ignored me. That doesn't seem very friendly to me." 

He stood. "Now, I'm going to say goodnight. That poison is still kicking my ass and I have to set an early alarm. I'll show you out." Even as angry with her as he was, he wouldn't forget the manners his ma taught him. He opened the door for her and stood and she walked away. 

"Hey Nat, don't think I've forgotten about the tracker in my watch. I'll be meeting with Fury about that tomorrow." She nodded at him before slipping in the elevator. He locked the door and asked Jarvis to shut off the lights. Then he went in search of Bucky. 

He found him laying flat across the bed in the guest room. The one Wanda sometimes crashed in when she had a bad day. 

"You need anything? I'll get Jarvis to set an alarm for you." He wanted Bucky in his bed, but he wasn't sure that it was right. Probably too soon. 

"Um, shorts maybe? To sleep in? I actually considered trying to find some but going in your room without permission seemed creepy." Bucky laughed and sat up.

"Come on then, I'll get you some shorts." Bucky followed Steve into his bedroom and he wondered what Bucky thought of it. It had taken some time for him to get it how he liked it, scrubbing it clean of all the modern style all the apartments were done in. 

"Swanky." Bucky let out a low whistle while Steve grabbed running shorts. 

"I've got spare toiletries in the bathroom closet so you can wash up and stuff." Steve stood by his dresser trying to keep his hands off Bucky, who was in his room, about to be in his clothes. It was mind blowing to him and he wanted to remember it all, even how awkward he was being. 

"Thanks punk." Bucky sauntered past him toward the bathroom, stopping to press a chaste kiss to his cheek. Steve blushed. 

While Bucky got changed in the bathroom, Steve got changed and sat on his bed. It was big and comfy, surely big enough for Bucky to fit if he wanted. When Bucky came out he quirked an eyebrow at Steve. He felt the hot sweep of his gaze and blushed harder, he hadn't really meant to forgo a shirt. He didn't like to sleep in them, it made him feel strangled. 

"Shut up." He muttered, passing Bucky to take his own turn in the bathroom. After brushing his teeth, he came out to find Bucky stretched out on his bed. Steve stopped, his heart beating nearly out of his chest. 

"Okay?" Bucky asked. 

"Okay." He replied before going around the other side and sliding under the blankets. 

"I should warn you, I'm an aggressive cuddler in my sleep." Bucky told him as he too slid under the blankets. 

Steve turned on his side and smiled. "That's perfect Buck."

Steve pulled Bucky closer, wrapping his arms around him. He couldn't help but smile as the smaller man wiggled to get comfortable, arms wrapped around Steve's waist. 

"Comfy?" He asked. 

"Perfect." Bucky mumbled into his collar. 

Perfect. Steve thought. Just before he started to fall asleep he remembered. 

"Jarvis set an alarm for 2:15 am and then another at 2:30." 

"Yes Captain. Sleep well." Steve snuggled deeper under the blanket. Bucky was already softly snoring. Yeah, he'd have no problem sleeping well that night.


	7. Will the Real Steve Rogers please stand up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Steve Rogers; Mr Jumps In Too Fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not at all sure how long this will be? Or who else will show up, but I am having fun :)

The morning came too quickly. Steve got up with Bucky, leant him a shirt to wear with his jeans from the day before, and got a kiss when Bucky left to make it to the bakery. Steve went back to bed but wasn't able to fall back asleep, so he got dressed and headed to the gym. Bucky probably wouldn't be happy, and why was it that thought made Steve grin?

He and the punching bag were pretty good friends at this point. He spent a solid hour hitting the nearly indestructible bag Tony had designed for him. After that he hit the obstacle course. Unsurprisingly he found Clint running the course as well. It wasn't unusual for a few of them to meet and work out together when sleep was elusive. He had been hoping for a solitary early morning but Clint didn't seem to want to talk. 

Clint pointed to his ears and made a slashing motion. Ah, he didn't have his hearing aids in. The archer did that sometimes. Steve was still working on learning ASL and he gave Clint the okay sign before going on his way. Back in his room he grabbed a shower and then bundling Bucky's shirt in with his stuff, he started laundry. Tony told him time and time again that he had staff to do this stuff but Steve would never feel comfortable with strangers washing his clothes. Plus it was a great way to kill time before he could meet with Fury. 

***

While Steve was washing clothes. Bucky was already on his second batch of pastries. He was in the zone with Avicii playing loud. His hips were swinging, his mind planning out dinner for Steve and the twins when a hand landed on his shoulder. He screamed and turned, rolling pin ready to smash. His ma laughed. 

"Jesus tapdancing Christ, Ma. Warn a guy." He dropped the rolling pin to hug her and she was still chuckling. 

"You were completely in the zone. New York City raves don't know what they're missing now that you retired your dancing pants." She kissed his cheek and sat at the stool she pulled out from under the prep table. 

"Ma. Stop." He went back to work rolling out the dough for a round of hand pies. 

"Now James, I've given you time to do what you needed. Tell me about the boy." She smiled and he was again reminded how lucky he was to have her. 

"I'm gonna tell you something and it can't be repeated okay?" 

"Pinky promise, my boy. Now spill." She leaned forward, always happy to listen to her kid's gossip.

"I may be dating Steve Rogers." 

"Shut up!" She grinned. "Seriously?"

He started cutting out the right shapes and told her all of it from the beginning and when he was done he had a tray of perfect peach pies. 

"My boy, I'm proud of you. You always stand up for people who need it. That being said, I want to meet him." 

"Ma," he all but whined. 

"Nope. Captain America he may be, but I still need to be sure he's good enough for my oldest child." She stood and helped him transfer the trays to the ovens and then together they started on the third round of pastries. He was making good time, and with her help he'd be even faster. All the better to get back to Stevie faster. 

***

While Bucky was dancing to EDM and catching up with his Ma, Steve was stalking towards Fury's office. New Shield had offices in New York rather than DC which made it easier for Steve to see the director. Even out of his so called super suit the young agents parted in front of him. He knew he had a dangerous look on his face, but he was angry. He didn't knock, just opened the closed door. Maria's eyebrows raised but otherwise she didn't stop tapping on the tablet in her hand. 

"Captain." Fury always managed to sound bored, but Steve wasn't going to rise to it today. 

"Agent Hill, I need to have a private word with the director. I'm sorry to interrupt but I'll be quick." Steve managed a smile for her and she nodded before slipping out, closing the door with a resounding click. 

"Captain," Fury started but Steve stopped him. 

"No. I'm not here for you to talk. I'm here to talk and you're going to listen." Steve took a deep breath, and got ready to shatter the oh so polite image of himself he'd allowed to continue after his thawing. It had been simpler to not make waves but he was done. 

"I have, since I've been thawed, done all you've asked. I've allowed the image that was made of me while I was frozen continue to be what people see, even if it does not fully encapsulate all of who I am. But believe me when I say that if you continue to intrude in my personal life, if you continue to not accept "No" as an answer from a man who has already served his country, if you continue to put trackers on anything I own without first consulting with me, then you will see the real Steve Rogers. I have proven my abilities and my loyalty. I will not be treated as a newborn, unable to take care of myself. And I will not allow you to harass a civilian just because you can't handle a little rejection. Do I make myself clear sir?" Steve was vibrating with anger that he even had to have this conversation. 

"All of our agents are tracked Rogers, for their safety." 

"Are those agents made aware of that sir? Or do distrust every single person who works for you to the point that you have their teammates alter their possessions? Tell me how that level of distrust has worked for you sir? And let me remind you that unlike Romanoff and Barton, I am not an agent. I am a contractor under the umbrella of The Avengers. My work for you is purely voluntary. You don't even pay me sir." He didn't make fists at his side but the adrenaline was pumping, his body ready for a fight. 

"It would be smart of me to keep on your good side Rogers, that is correct. But I wonder how you will feel about not having a tracker on you if something were to go wrong. Something like the ice again." Fury still sounded so calm and Steve could choose to believe that wasn't a veiled threat of some sort, but Steve was not a stupid man. Steve also had an ace up his sleeve. 

"Do you really think sir, that my team hasn't thought of that? After it was discovered that Shield was rotten with Hydra, Stark microchipped all of us. So you see, I don't need a tracker in my watch. I have two under my skin, two in my suit and one on my motorcycle. The Avengers, and I, do not need Shield. You should decide how much Shield needs us." With that Steve left. There was, in his mind, nothing else to say.

He got back to the Tower just as Bucky was exiting a taxi. Steve hadn't thought he'd been gone that long but a quick check of the entirely too expensive watch he'd borrowed from Stark showed it was almost 9 am. That meant Bucky had stayed close to 6 hours, rather than the 3 or 4 he'd expected. Bucky also had a bag that looked suspiciously like it contained two cats so Steve went to help him. 

He didn't think about paparazzi or civilians, he just leaned down to capture Bucky's lips in a kiss and stole the bag from his grip. 

"Hey, you're healing. Give." Bucky reached for it as the taxi pulled off, but Steve danced out of his reach. 

"Nope. I'm better. Already been to the gym." Bucky glared, but took the free hand Steve held out. They made it to the elevator, neither of them paying attention to the staring. "You brought the cats?" 

Bucky smiled up at him. "Yeah. I figure I'll be here at least one more night and Bex is busy. She usually cat sits. It's not fair to leave them alone two nights in a row." Steve grinned as they got off on his floor. He dropped his jacket on the back of his couch and crouched down next to the bag. He watched, impressed as Bucky opened it. Inside, both Alpine and Sphinx meowed before gracefully jumping out. Next was a bag of kitty litter, a bag of food, three small bowls and on the bottom the bag, which everything had sat in, the litterbox. It was a pretty ingenious way to pack them up. 

Bucky turned to kiss him, the two of them kneeling over the empty bag. "Let me get them set up and then we'll figure out what kind of list I need to give Jarvis. A few hours is enough lead time, right?" Steve nodded and poured out some cat food and water, put the bowls by the kitchen while Bucky got the litter set up. 

Steve watched the two cats sniffing around, investigating. It hit him hard how much he wanted this. Here he was Steve Rogers, Mr jump without looking, wanting more than he could have. Just like always. He shook out of the stupor and found Bucky dictating a list to Jarvis. By the sounds of it the twins were gonna be floored. When Bucky was done he turned to Steve with a glint in his eye. 

"However should we pass the time while we wait for delivery?" Steve grinned, his stomach clenching with want. 

"Come here." He snagged Bucky's wrist and pulled him close. He nuzzled Bucky's chin before taking his mouth in a kiss. It was just turning from good to supernova when Jarvis did the equivalent of a throat clear. Steve pulled back. 

"Jarvis?" 

"Sir is on his way and he is unhappy." Shit. Steve dropped his head to Bucky's. He should have told Tony about giving up secrets to Fury. The inventor had every right to be angry. 

The door opened because Tony had override codes. "Spangles you got some explaining to do!" 

Bucky slipped out of Steve's arms and waved at Tony before slipping out of the room without another word. Steve rubbed his hands down his face. 

"I'm sorry Tony. Really. That wasn't my secret to tell. I let my temper get the best of me." Steve really hoped that Tony didn't stay mad, Steve really didn't want one of his few friends angry with him. 

"Well… I can understand that. What brought it-- What the hell is that?" Tony's eyes had gotten huge and Steve turned to see that Alpine had jumped on the counter. 

"That's Alpine. Bucky's cat. One of them. He couldn't leave them alone two nights in a row." Steve watched Tony go to reach out but stop himself. "Shit. I keep messing up. Sorry Tones. Is it okay that they're here? We can go back to his, but it's, he was making baklava for the twins." 

"Baklava?" Tony was still staring at the cat, but there was a small, honest smile on his face. "I get a pan of baklava and kitty cuddles and the Buckster can move in." 

"SOLD!" Steve was still processing the idea of Bucky living there when he heard the shout. Both he and Tony turned. Bucky was leaning against the doorframe holding Sphinx. Grinning. "I'll take that deal Stark. Any fancy add ins to your Baklava? I'm making the old school stuff for the twins. Plus, gyros for dinner." Tony grinned. The manic one that usually meant trouble. 

"Marry me?" Tony asked. Bucky laughed and shook his head, but Steve? Steve was not okay. 

"Why do you people keep trying to steal him? If anyone is gonna marry him, it's gonna be me. I saw him first!" Oh shit. Steve's eyes got huge as he realized what he'd just said. 

Tony laughed and was muttering something Steve couldn't understand, what with all the blood rushing in his ears. And then Bucky, the most amazing guy Steve had ever met, just put Sphinx on the floor and sauntered over. A crazy smile on his face. Steve was still frozen, unable to believe his own outburst. 

Bucky got right up in his space, wrapped his arms around his neck and leaned in to kiss him. After two soft kisses he spoke right into Steve's lips. "Sold. I'll take that deal." 

Steve is pretty sure he was going to faint.


	8. How to make baklava in a home full of superheroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well that snowballed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, so I definitely wasn't planning that, but it's happened now so...

Steve had actually fallen to the floor in a heap of super soldier and boyfriend? Fiance? He wasn't sure. He could vaguely hear Tony talking to Jarvis but mostly he was focused on Bucky who was half in his lap and half on the floor from when he'd crumpled. Bucky looked honestly concerned. 

"Did I break you?" His fingers dug into Steve's hip, helping to ground him. 

"Um. Possibly. I think this is a dream. Otherwise maybe dead?" 

"Not dead. I didn't mean to upset you. It was mostly a joke." Now Bucky sounded upset and well Steve wasn't going to let that happen. 

"Nope. Not a joke. You said that… that thing that you said. I have witnesses. Right Tones?" 

"Yup. Plus, Pep is on her way up with champagne, so whatever Buckyboo had planned for food, he might want to double it up." Tony grinned, and Steve sighed. 

"So, ready to meet Pepper?" 

"And Bruce! He just confirmed." Steve was gonna kill Tony. Bucky was laughing into Steve's neck and Steve remembered that Bucky had had a crush on Bruce. He pushed Bucky up. 

"Do I need to worry 'bout Bruce too?" 

"No. Not at all. I'm only going to get engaged once today. But, this does mean you gotta meet my ma. She basically ordered this meeting this morning. And that was when we were just dating. Jesus." Bucky dropped back into his neck and Steve rubbed his back. And the reality of what was happening honestly hit him. 

"Bucky. Honestly. Are you serious? Before this gets out of hand and I have an apartment full of well wishers, seriously. Are you in this?" Steve couldn't stop the plaintive note from his voice. Bucky sat up, getting better situated in his lap and took Steve's face in his hands. 

"Steven Grant Rogers, if there was ever a man I would trust with my heart after only a few days, it is you. So yes, if you are serious, I am all in." He punctuated his speech with a sharp kiss and Steve crushed him to his chest. This was stupid. It was crazy. And he wanted it. There was a huge possibility that it was going to blow up in his face, but when did he ever back down? 

"Bucky Barnes. I am crazy about you. Some may say I'm plain crazy. Let's do this." 

"Holy fuck." That wasn't Tony. Steve looked past Bucky and saw Piet and Wanda standing there looking ridiculously happy. "Told you we were keeping you!" Pietro pumped a fist in the air. Wanda hugged herself, red tendrils making hearts dance around her. 

"Mister Barnes," Jarvis cut in, "may I congratulate you on your engagement. Also, your food delivery has arrived." Bucky disentangled himself and stood, holding a hand up for Steve. Steve helped, but allowed Bucky to pull him up. They were both suddenly wrapped up in two sets of teenage arms. He hugged them back, his heart bursting with joy. 

He looked over their heads and had to hold back a laugh. Tony was on the couch, both cars on his lap. He was petting them and talking to them softly. Steve couldn't remember ever seeing him that enamored, except possibly when he looked at Pepper. 

When the four person hug broke up, Steve looked at Bucky. He grinned and shook his head. "I'll get the delivery. You, um, just stand there looking hot." Bucky laughed and Steve shrugged. "I guess start getting the kitchen ready to make baklava." 

Steve met the delivery person in the hall and thanked him. He took the boxes off the cart and stacked them by his door and tipped the delivery person. Then he brought the boxes in, two at a time. In the kitchen Piet started to help Bucky unpack. Steve stood there watching Wanda pet Alpine where she sat next to Tony. This was all happening so fast and Steve, he couldn't find it in himself to stop it. Even when his door chimed and he opened it to find Clint and Nat. 

"Dude. Tony said you got engaged? I didn't believe him but I brought beer just in case." Nat didn't say anything but she followed Clint inside. Once the door was shut Bucky shouted from the kitchen. 

"Where's my fiance? I can't find a pan!" Nat's eyes got big. 

"I really don't know you at all, do I?" She got closer, almost leaning into him. 

"Nope." He grinned and threw an arm around her. No way he could stay mad at her when he was so happy. "It's both our faults though." 

"Stevie, I wasn't kidding. I need a rectangular baking dish. Sorta deep. Metal preferably. Two of them since Stark gets his own." 

"Uh, not sure I have any of those." Steve didn't really bake at all. 

"Sirs, I believe you can find a pan like that in the communal kitchen. It is better stocked than the apartment kitchens." 

"Got it!" There was a blur and then another blur, and Piet was back holding the proper pans. 

"That is a neat party trick. Thanks Piet!" Bucky got a fist bump and the two of them went back to assembling the baklava. 

"Hey, how come Stark gets his own pan?" Clint called from the stool where he was watching the baking. 

"Because Stark, that is I, facilitated the engagement!" Tony sounded smug and really he deserved it. Thinking of it, Steve went over and gave Tony a quick hug. 

"Thanks Tones. Really." Generally Tony was allergic to sincerity but he hugged Steve back. 

"You deserve happiness Spangles, plus, baklava!" Steve laughed and headed to the kitchen. 

"Anything I can do to help?" He asked Bucky. 

"Not yet hot stuff. I gotta get the pans in the oven and then we'll pour the honey mixture over them before they cool." Bucky looked around the kitchen island, obviously cataloguing his ingredients. "Then I make the marinade for the chicken and the beef. It's what, almost 11? Maybe order something light for lunch to feed the hoard? Dinner will be about 6ish." He kissed Steve's cheek and pushed him out of his way. Steve chuckled and went to confirm with Wanda and the others. 

Surprisingly Nat was on the floor petting Alpine who didn't seem to mind all the attention. Sphinx was sitting between Wanda and Tony. 

"So greek for dinner around six, he said. Let's order something for lunch." 

"Pizza. I know a place that does a great white clam pizza." Nat says and Steve recognized it as the peace offering it was, so he nodded.

"Jarvis, place an order at Giancarlo's? Double my usual please." 

"As you wish Agent Romanoff. Also, sir, Miss Potts is en route and wanted to know if you considered that Steve's apartment might not be set up for the entire team to dine there."

Tony and Steve stared at each other and laughed. "Nope. Certainly didn't." 

"In that case, she wanted you to know she asked security to procure a larger table, seating and dishes, all to be delivered in 30 minutes sir."

"Thanks J. Also, can you send a message to Sam? He'll never let me forget it if I don't invite him to what is becoming an engagement celebration dinner." Steve said. 

He caught Bucky staring, thinking hard about something and oh shit. His family. He walked back over. "Your ma and Bex?"

"Let me call Bex, she's got an assignment due, but I'm sure she'll make an exception." He sent off a text, starting a flurry of alerts on his phone. He giggled and showed Steve Bex's response which was basically a string of poop and surprise face emojis. 

"I can get it taken care of Buckaroo." Tony shouted out. Steve cringed, at some point he'd need to pull Bucky away to have a private conversation. There were things they should probably talk about.

"Tony no." Bucky shook his head, but then got a grin, manic and almost exactly like the one Tony got. "But if you really wanted to help, you could go convince my Ma to close the cafe and come to dinner." Bucky laughed when Tony looked at him gobsmacked. 

"I feel like you think I won't. But ha! I'm getting baklava. So off I go. One Ma Barnes, coming up." The whole apartment watched him go, and when the door closed Steve let out a laugh. 

"Ten bucks says he offers to cover any lost costs." 

"That's a sucker bet." Steve turned at the new voice. 

"Bruce! Didn't hear you come in." 

"I passed Tony in the hall, he was muttering about people underestimating him." Bruce reached up to hug Steve and hand him a bottle. "Ouzo. I hear it's greek for dinner. I got this on my last trip, seems like a great engagement present. Now, introduce me to your guy." 

Steve smiled and led Bruce to the kitchen. Bucky was furiously rubbing his dirty hands on a towel and Piet was trying to hold back a laugh. Clint was watching it all and Steve, well he was enjoying how nervous Bucky was. 

Bucky held out a hand to shake. "Sir. Um. Mr. Banner. It's an honor." That was all it took for Piet and Clint to crack up. Bucky, still holding Bruce's hand, growled at them. "Assholes don't get gyros." They stopped, both of them leaving the kitchen. 

"It's nice to meet you. Tony told me it was all a whirlwind, but sometimes that's just how it happens." Bucky grinned, still holding Bruce's hand. Steve cleared his throat and Bucky pulled away, his cheeks heating up with embarrassment. 

"Sorry. I'll. Um. Marinade!" Bucky walked away, muttering to himself and wringing his hands. 

Steve followed Bruce back to the others. 

"Is he okay?" Wanda asked, pointing at Bucky in the kitchen, still reprimanding himself. 

Steve rubbed a hand on his neck. "He told me when he was young, before he enlisted, he had a crush on Bruce. He wanted to go into engineering and biomed, but war happened."

"Oh, that's classic. Does Tony know? Can I tell him?" Clint was getting way too much enjoyment out of this. 

"No." Bruce chastised Clint. "We're not going to embarrass the man. That's not exactly a great way to show him a welcome to our insane life." 

"It'd be honest though." Nat interjected. 

"Can we not scare him away just yet? Please? I mean he hasn't had a meal with us yet. Or met Thor. Or dealt with us getting called out. So, there's still plenty of ways to make him think this is a bad idea." Steve implored them all. 

"Okay Steve. We'll behave." Clint held his hands up. Just then his door chimed again and Steve walked over. He was really starting to wish it would just open on it's own. 

"Steve!" Pepper hugged him tight. She had a bag that clinked, so he took it from her and led her inside. 

"Pepper. It's so nice to see you." 

"Steven. I am so glad for you. No where is he? Tony said he was adorable." Steve laughed at that, and headed toward the kitchen where Bucky and Piet were pouring steaming liquid over the pans of baklava. 

"Buck. Come meet Miss Potts." 

"One sec babe. This is a precarious step." He didn't even look up until the saucepan was empty. He showed Piet how to cover the large pans with tinfoil and then he looked up. Steve was pretty sure his face was sappy as hell. Bucky's hair had gotten a bit curly and his face was tinged with pink. Possibly left over embarrassment from meeting Bruce, or the heat from the pastries. 

"Miss Potts. It's so nice to meet you, I'm sorry I'm a flour covered mess." He shook her hand and she turned to Steve, with a sassy smile. 

"Tony was right. He is adorable." She turned back to Bucky, "it's my pleasure. Now if you need anything, you come to me. It's a small club, the partners of our super secret band of heroes, so we stick together." 

"Thank you so much ma'am. I imagine the first time this one goes out I'll be a mess. We can do wine and petit fours." He winked at her and she giggled. Steve just smiled. He figured his face would start hurting as much smiling as he'd done in the past few days.


	9. As You Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the family.

Steve took a moment while Pepper went to chat with the others to drag Bucky off to his bedroom for a few moments of peace. Steve honesty meant for them to just sit and talk but the second the door was closed Bucky pulled him close and kissed him. Hard. Hard enough that Steve got pushed back into his door. His hands latched into Bucky's hips, pulling him as close as he could get. 

"Steve." kiss "Stevie." kiss "Babe." He eventually broke off cause Bucky started to giggle uncontrollably. "Baby. We've been on one date and we got engaged. Insane!" 

Steve was worried. Bucky was smiling but the words...those worried him. Did Bucky not want to do this? Did he change his mind? 

"Buck. If you… if you don't want to--" Bicky cut him off with a kiss. 

"No. Stevie. No. I want to. I want to drag you to bed and strip you down and make you scream my name," Steve gulped. He wanted that too. "But I also want this whole crazy mess. There is a full room out there of people who love you and have welcomed me, despite how insane this is. So no, I'm not backing out. I may get a bit hysterical if ma shows up, but us? We're good." 

"Oh thank god." Steve pulled him back, kisses him dirty. "I so didn't want to be the only crazy one. We need to talk, but, maybe after dinner? When people leave. I know there will be papers you need to sign, but Buck, seriously? I'm stupid happy about this. Three days. That's how long it took me to love you." 

"You fucking sap. Love you too. Now we gotta go back out there cause the door just chimed. God only knows who or what just showed up." Steve had heard it too, but he didn't want to lose this quiet moment. The quiet moment didn't last. 

"JAMES BUCHANAN BARNES you get you lil tush out here! We need to have words!" 

Bucky's eyes went wide and his face went white. "Ma. My ma got here. Shit." 

"I got you baby." Steve stole one more kiss and tangled their fingers together before they walked out there. 

"Ma. Please." He begged, the moment he saw her. She was chatting with Pepper but she definitely looked angry. 

"Don't you 'ma please' at me. Just this morning you were dating. Just this morning I asked to meet him. So you go and get engaged? Three days? Three stinking days. If your father was still alive…" 

Steve felt Bucky settle at his side and wondered what about that statement helped. 

"Ma, don't even. If you want to tell me I'm stupid, go ahead. But dad? He was hopeless fucking romantic and you know it. How long did you two date before you ran off to Vegas? Three weeks?" 

"Ohhhhh." Steve glared at Clint who was nursing a sore head. Steve nodded at Nat, thanking her. 

"Dammit Bucky. I was going for stern. Now all these nice people are going to know I'm a softy." She winked and dragged him into a hug. 

"I already knew she was a softy. Wouldn't let me cover lost costs and told the girl behind the counter she'd get paid for a whole day. Then she sent every customer home with a free treat for kicking them out." Tony had his arms wrapped around Pepper but he was staring at Bucky's ma like she was an angel. 

"Now Mr. Stark, I let you cover lost costs and that gives you leave to possibly later down the line worry my James is a gold digger."

"It's Tony please. You can't tell me to call you Winnie and then keep calling me Mr. Stark. It's not fair. Nope." Steve watched, his hand still in Bucky's. Winnie? It was a nice name. Maybe if they adopted at some point. He stopped himself. What the hell? They'd been engaged like 4 hours. 

"Now," she finally turned to Steve. "You are obviously the boy my darling son was gushing about this morning." Steve's cheeks heated, he couldn't help it.

"Yes Ma'am. Steve Rogers. It's a pleasure." He accepted the hug, and with a laugh, picked her up. She giggled and swatted at his back. 

"Winnifred Barnes. Call me ma or Winnie. Now, I'm going to welcome you to our family. It's small, but it's ours." 

"Thank you. I'll welcome you to mine. It's a tad insane, but it's mine." She pulled him down to kiss his cheeks. He was about to offer her a drink when the door chimed again. 

"Jarvis, for today only, just open the door. We're expecting pizza delivery, Bex, and Sam." 

"As you wish Captain. Could I have a full name for Bex? Security will need it." 

"Rebecca Barnes. Thanks J." Bucky answered. 

"You're welcome Mr. Barnes. And I'll add my welcome to you and your family as well." Tony was near to misting up as Clint got the door. Steve often forgot that Tony had created Jarvis, so all his attitude came from the inventor. 

Winnie was looking around so Steve moved closer. "It's the tower AI. It runs everything." She was about to answer when a shout went up. 

"Pizza! Finally. I'm starving." Pietro ran to help Clint.

"Piet, did the table come up yet?" 

"When you were kissing in your room, old man." Steve blushed again and Bucky poked him. Clint and Steve got the pizzas set up and started pulling drinks from the fridge. The Ouzo Bruce brought and the Champagne Pepper brought got moved to the now empty shelves 

Pizza got grabbed and drinks passed and Steve watched his family. All they needed was Sam, Thor and…

"Bex!" Bucky yelled out just as Jarvis intoned. 

"A Miss Rebecca Barnes has arrived." If a computer could sound amused, Jarvis pulled it off.

"Buck. Engaged to Captain America? What the hell?" He pulled her close for a hug and Steve watched fascinated as Bex leaned in like she was gonna whisper and then smirked. Speaking loud enough for everyone to hear, she asked, "so, has Bruce Banner learned about your crush yet?" 

Bucky gave her a death glare. Bruce chuckled, and from the couch Clint yelled. 

"No fair! I wasn't allowed to do that." Bex grinned at him. 

"I'm the baby sister. I got privileges." She turned to Steve, "I hear you liked my painting." 

Steve smiled. Art. This he could do. "I did. I wanted to buy it, but it was on Bucky's wall. Wasn't sure it was for sale. Did you see what I have up?" He took her arm and walked her over so she could see his gallery wall. 

"Are any of these yours? I remember reading in my text book that you were an artist." He blushed and ran a hand over his neck. He wasn't a fan of talking about that. Knowing students read about him. 

"Nah. It always seemed so, uh, pretentious to hang my own stuff." She looked at him like he was crazy. Then shrugged. 

"Well Buck will beat that out of you. Now," she took his arm, "introduce me around." 

So he did. Bruce was kind enough to joke with her. Wanda asked questions about college. Piet tried to flirt until Bucky glared. And Pepper, she made Bex's day. 

"You're in art school? Tony actually loves that painting Steve bought of the Tower. We're always looking to buy art from up and comers. I'm a collector myself…" they walked off leaving Tony with Alpine again. 

Bucky walked over and slipped under Steve's arm. "So, what do we do until dinner? I've never actually had an engagement party before." Steve laughed and gave him a chaste kiss. 

"Not sure. I haven't either " He looked around the room. Everyone was chatting to someone and it was all really relaxed. He liked it. "We could put on music maybe. Or, there's a game room by the communal kitchen. I think Tony said there was a theater room as well."

"Swanky. Why don't we ask around. Find out what people want to do. Dinner won't actually take long once I start, so if I'm back up here by 5 we're good."

After asking around, consensus was a movie. So they put up the meager pizza leftovers, put some more cat food down, and all trooped downstairs. There was a slight argument over movie choices until Pepper put her foot down and reminded everyone they were there for Bucky and Steve. So after a quick conversation the two of them decided on The Princess Bride. Everyone had told Steve to watch it and hadn't gotten around to it.

Steve hadn't known the movie would become interactive but less than five minutes in, people started quoting it. Then Bucky and Clint reenacted the sword fight between Inigo and The Dread Pirate Roberts. Even with all the commotion, Steve found he really enjoyed the film. It was a sweet love story. Then at the end, when Westley and Buttercup got their happily ever after, Tony started a chant. "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" 

So standing, Steve pulled Bucky to him and kissed him, one arm around his back stopping him from falling as Steve dipped him. 

"Well damn. That was some kiss." Steve spun, bringing Bucky with him. 

"Sam!" Steve strode forward, dragging the man into a hug. "When did you get here?" 

"Right at the climax dude. So, this must be the man. My phone has been going crazy about him." 

"Bucky Barnes. Nice to meet you." Bucky held out a hand, clearly it was what he was used to. But Sam was a hugger. He pulled Bucky in tight, slapping his back twice. 

"Sam Wilson. Welcome to the insane asylum." There was movement to his left and Steve turned, seeing who was coming their way. 

"Mrs.. I mean, Winnie. Bex. Meet Sam Wilson. He's training to work with us." 

"Hello lovely ladies. May I escort you back upstairs? I hear there's champagne to be had." Sam winked and Steve held Bucky back. It did seem that his guy wasn't a fan of men hitting on his sister. 

"Babe. He's harmless. Promise." He kissed Bucky's lips softly. "C'mon. Let's go crack some champagne. It's not much longer before you need to start dinner." 

As they were walking toward the elevator, small groups together, Winnie looked back at Steve. 

"Is this everyone Steve? The whole team?" 

"No ma'am. Thor is off-world. We don't really have a way to communicate with Asgard yet. Tony and Bruce have been working on it with Thor and his girlfriend when they are here." 

"Oh. Well that's understandable then." 

Back in his apartment he put on soft music. Something a little jazzy and offered to help Bucky cook. But he got shooed out of the kitchen when Winnie started to take over. Steve was petting Sphinx when a tell tale rumble started above their heads. 

Nat smiled, sitting next to Steve. "Well, now that's all of us "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now listen, I know some folks don't love instalove, but that's just how the story worked out. So please don't yell at me.


	10. Everyone loves a party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner, talking and an asgardian ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha. I thought this would be the end, but it's not? Also I might, at some point do the wedding if that is something y'all want.

"I'll go up to the roof and get him." Nat slid away, hips swaying as she headed for the door. 

"Thor? As in, god of thunder?" Bex asked, making Bucky frown. 

"No hitting on the god, Bex. Steve said he has a girlfriend." 

"Jane Foster. She's an astrophysicist. She ran him over with a van." Steve shrugged, as if that wasn't the funniest thing Bex and Bucky had ever heard. 

"I'm single." Sam walked over, wiggling his eyebrows at Bex. Bucky almost growled but Bex shushed him. 

"And what do you bring to the band of heroes? Super stretch? Mind control?" Bex was eyeing Sam, who all but preened. 

"No ma'am. Just a soldier." 

"Who flies!" Clint shouted out. Bex quirked an eyebrow. 

"I have a pack. Quite experimental. Also hush hush, so Clint keep your mouth shut." 

While they were talking Winnie had gotten a good chunk of the cooking done. She called for Bucky to come back and help. 

"Steven, Miss Maximoff? How about you get the table set." Wanda nodded and pulled Steve away from Sam and Bex. The table that had taken place in his dining room was twice the size of his normal one. Steve found a storage tub against a wall full of linens and dishes. 

Together he and Wanda made it look classy. Done, she slipped under his arm for a half hug. "I am happy for you Steve. I know my opinion does not count, but I like him a lot." 

"Of course your opinion counts. I tend to think of you as my baby sister. You and Piet, you're my family now and it is very important that you like him. I know this happened really fast, but I…" 

"It is good. I have seen." She leaned up to kiss his cheek. "I always wanted an older brother. Pietro might not like the idea, but I do." 

"Who better to be a brother than old man? And now, Bucky." Piet slowed before them. "I listen. Also, Miss Pepper just arrived with candles and Widow and Thor have come in." Steve snagged a hug before the speedster ran off and Pepper brought over three tall crystal candle holders placing them in the center of the table. 

"Lovely." She smiled. 

"I almost wish the meal was as fancy as the table." Steve shrugged. 

"Nonsense. There is nothing wrong with simple food. Now come, Bucky seems to be a bit in awe of Thor." 

Steve entered the kitchen to see Bex staring at Thor who was revelling in the attention of Winnie. Steve knew that Thor missed his mother and wondered if Winnie was honestly prepared to be the unofficial mom to a team of orphaned superheros. 

"STEVEN!" Thor bellowed. "Heimdall saw that you were celebrating and Father allowed me leave to join in. I have met your intended, he is quite fetching, isn't he?" There was a wink and Steve had always known that Thor was playing up his differences. 

"He is indeed fetching. Thanks for coming, we really do need to finalize a way for us to reach you. I didn't want you to miss this." Bucky was blushing and Bex was snickering behind her hand. 

"Alright. Dinner needs like ten minutes. Tony, shall we pop the champagne? We'll have a toast and then start dishing up food." Winnie wiped her hands on a towel before handing the bottles to Tony. Flutes lined the edge of his island and Steve had no idea he even owned any at all. They must have been arranged by Miss Potts or Tony.

When everyone had a glass Tony cleared his throat. 

"I'll start. To Cap and Buckyboo. I'm still in shock about this, and damned glad that I had a hand in it. Our lives are dangerous and we never know what will happen so jumping in with both feet like this, well I'm all for it. Cheers!"

"My turn." Bex took a huge gulp of her champagne before grinning at Bucky, who had wrapped his arm around Steve's waist. "My brother is the sweetest, most supportive brother a girl could have. When he came back from war I was worried he'd never be honestly, truly happy again. But he somehow met Captain fucking America and well, he's happy again. So for that, I can't help but be stoked to welcome Steve to our family." 

"Rebecca Barnes." Her ma sighed but everyone else laughed. 

"Anyone else?" Steve asked, but no one else said anything. So Steve sipped his champagne and turned to Bucky. 

"Bucky, three days ago I stumbled into your life and since then I've smiled more than I have since the 30's." That drew a laugh from around him but he pushed on. "This, what we're doing, is insane but there's no one else I'd rather be insane with." He dropped a kiss on Bucky's lips before pulling back. 

"Steve. Stevie. I didn't know what my life was missing until I met you. And now? Till the end of the line baby. I can't wait to see you smile for the rest of our lives." 

There was a cheer and some clapping but Steve was too busy kissing his fiance to pay attention. But then there was someone clearing their throat so Steve pulled away. 

"Sorry. Uh. Yeah. Let's eat." Steve put his empty champagne glass on the island and helped Bucky and Winnie platter up the food and bring it to the table. Bruce was pouring Ouzo into small glasses and Tony was whispering to Pepper, while Thor chatted with Bex. 

When the table was ready everyone sat. Winnie took a shot of the Ouzo before she called attention. 

"Listen, not a speech or anything but if anyone was going to snag my son, I'm glad it was you. I'm glad that our family's are about to meld. I lost my husband before we had a chance to have more kids so, and this is for all of you, consider me your ma too. Now let's eat." Steve gripped Bucky's hand as he wiped a few tears away. 

The meal was loud and raucous and Steve laughed throughout. Some of the conversations he heard were just insane. Sam and Bex flirting. Thor asking Winnie about the meal. Nat and Pepper seemed to be planning the wedding. Steve ate and considered. After his plate was clear he pulled Bucky close. 

"Since uh, how this all happened, I don't have a ring for you. We could go and do that tomorrow." Bucky's mouth parted and he let out a sigh.

"We could, yeah, that would.." 

"Have no fear my friends!" Thor interrupted. He pulled the ornate tie that held his hair back. Twisting and snatching a few pieces, he held up a perfect circle. It was silver with a bluish tint and he handed it to Steve. Bucky's mouth had fully dropped, watching this all. Steve eyed the ring and then Bucky's finger. He pulled Bucky's hand and quirked an eyebrow to ask if it was okay. Bucky nodded, then smiled. Steve slid the ring on and it settled perfectly onto the finger. Then it shimmered and glowed before settling back to normal. 

"I have an asgardian ring." Bucky's voice had gone soft. 

"It will withstand much and should get stronger the longer you wear it. If you like Steven, I can get it's twin for you." 

"Yes. Thor, I'd really like that." Thor nodded and Steve leaned down to press a kiss to the ring and the finger it was on. "Holy shit. We're really doing this." The awe in his voice didn't even bother him. 

"Yeah baby, yeah we are." Bucky grinned and the table which had been silent, for loud again. 

The apartment started to clear out a little after 8. Bex had to get back to her assignment and their Ma offered to get a taxi with her. Then Thor said his goodbyes, on his way to see Jane. Clint and Nat left after a message from Coulson. Sam promised to swing by for some training later in the week before leaving. Then it was the twins, thanking Bucky multiple times for the delicious baklava. 

Bruce pulled Steve aside before he left. "I'm sure you guys will take some time in the actual planning, but I got ordained a few years back to marry Betty's brother and his partner. If that's something you want to think about." 

"Bruce. Yeah, that'd be great. I'm sure Buck will agree." 

"Okay, and if Tony starts to go overboard and hijack the planning, let me know. I've gotten good at distracting him." Brune nodded at Bucky and shook Steve's hand. "Goodnight, thanks for letting me be a part of tonight. It's been fun."

Steve went back to Bucky who was cleaning up the kitchen and chatting with Pepper. "Babe, stop. I'll do it. You and your ma cooked." 

"Steve please let the cleaning people do their jobs. Please." Tony called out. He was back on the couch, both cats on his lap. They'd disappeared when it had gotten loud and only just now came back out. 

"Tony, it is his apartment, if he doesn't want staff, he doesn't need it." She turned to Steve. "Ignore him. He grew up in that kind of world, so he doesn't understand wanting to clean your own mess." She finished her glass of champagne and went to roll up her sleeves to help. 

"No Miss Potts. I'm serious. I'll do it. You have done so much for me already. Go and pet Alpine. She'll love it."

"Actually if you're sure you don't want help cleaning up, we'll get out of your hair. And Steve, if you want help with the planning of the wedding, let me know. Lots of ideas were thrown around at dinner while you were zoned out staring at your guy. I had Jarvis keep note of the ones that seemed sensible for who you are." 

"Thanks Pepper. Really. Bruce told me he was ordained? So unless Bucky wants like a blowout thing, I think a simple ceremony would be fine. Then a party after. I'm not picky." 

"I am 100% down with a quick, simple thing. I'm gonna be James Barnes-Rogers and that can't happen soon enough." Bucky had come around to hug Steve from behind. "All I really want is music at the party. I do love to dance." 

"Sounds perfect baby." Steve grinned at him. "See, Pepper? Simple." 

"Well then. I'll get my assistant on it right away. Soon Bucky?" She asked him. 

"Missions notwithstanding, the faster this happens, the happier I'll be. Don't want him trying to weasel away." He joked, but Steve wouldn't even attempt it, not when he was getting what he wanted. 

"Well alright then. I'll get with your mother and sister to double check schedules. Anyone else you want to invite? As soon as we have a date set I'll let you know." She patted Tony's hair. "Come on darling let's give them some space." 

They were at the door before she turned around. "One more thing Bucky. Are you moving in here? Or is Steve going to yours? Let Jarvis know and we'll get movers set up. Goodnight boys." 

"Night loverboys!" Tony shouted as the door clicked.

Steve sagged against Bucky. He was happy, deliriously so, but he was also tired. 

"Jarvis. Lock down and black out. Only alert is the Avenger alert please."

"As you wish sir." 

"That is so cool. So, moving. Definitely here right? Cause I don't have a Jarvis." They moved, sliding against each other until they were slumped into each other. 

"Uh, you'd definitely be safer here and well, I don't know if this has hit you yet. But married to me? There's now a giant target on your back. So your safety is going to be real important to me sweetheart."

"I was a soldier darling. I guess I can brush up. There's a range here right?" 

"A range, a gym, a sparring room, an obstacle course. You want it, we got it." 

"See? We're good. I probably won't spare with you, but Nat and Clint? They'll get me back in fighting shape." Steve nodded, kissed Bucky's shoulder. 

"Now, how 'bout we go to bed and I get working on that whole 'you screaming my name' thing we were talking about?" 

"Sir, yes sir!" Steve chuckled and scooped Bucky up, carting him to bed.


	11. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve inherits a ma and stands up for himself again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look... still not done. Ooops

The alarm was set for 2:30 again but this time Steve did not want to let Bucky leave, so he asked if he could go with. So at 2:45 am they left the tower together on Steve's bike. The streets weren't quiet, because well, it was New York. But traffic wasn't bad and they got to the cafe on time. Steve really liked watching Bucky in his element. 

The music was loud, something Steve wouldn't have listened to on his own. Bucky danced as he worked and Steve, well he was entranced. It didn't leave when Winnie arrived and the music got turned down. It actually got better. Watching Winnie and Bucky work together, it was mesmerizing. He was startled when Winnie dropped a sketchbook and box of pencils in his lap. 

"I know that stare, I've raised an artist." Steve grinned and got to work. By the time prep was done he had two sketches. One of just the kitchen and one of Bucky and Winnie. They're both smiling and talking with their hands. Steve thinks it's pretty good but when Winnie sees it she actually tears up. 

"That's mine. I'm hanging it up. No arguments." Steve watches as she gingerly rips the paper from the book. "Now, we have a bit of a break before we open. I'll make some tea and we'll have some breakfast and talk wedding plans." 

Steve helps Bucky pull some food out of the walk in fridge and get a few plates assembled. Winnie comes back with the tea, and they talk about what's decided. Steve is really glad Winnie agrees with a simple, small wedding and she grins at Bucky when Steve mentions Bruce doing the ceremony. She doesn't even seem upset about the expediency of it all. She gushes about Pepper and Steve tells her she'll be checking with her on availability. 

With the easy stuff talked about Steve feels the shift. Winnie is gearing up for something important. He gets ready to listen. 

"Now Steve." She grabs his hand. "I know that there are no guarantees in life. When my boy went off to the army I prepared myself in case something bad happened. He came back whole. Haunted, but whole. I need you to promise me you'll take care of him. I know your job is dangerous. I understand that, but you'll be bringing him into that life so it's on you to be sure he stays whole." 

"Yes ma'am. I...we've talked about it. And I'm going to have him train with us. We'll add on to his military training. Plus he'll be living in the safest building in the city." Steve gripped her hand tight. "We also will need to talk about you and Bex. I didn't think about it yesterday, but there is already paparazzi shots of us together. They're rats and they'll dig. Tony sent me a text earlier with the pics and a plan. He's going to outfit you both with Stark Tech phones that will have a panic button linked to Jarvis." 

"Stevie. That's… I'm sorry." 

"Buck no. I'm sorry. I told you last night. Being with me puts a target on your back. We'll do what we can and that will include your family. There's a PR team that works with the Avengers, I'll meet with them today to put out a statement. I just want your ma to be prepared because it'll mean the paparazzi badgering her." 

"I'm tough Steve, don't you worry. Now you two get. I've got the counter until help comes in. I figured that Bucky wouldn't want to deal with the crowds this might cause." 

"Ma, thanks." Bucky stood to hug his ma.

"Winnie, we'll get you that phone at some point today. And thank you for letting me be here today. It's been a while since I've felt so at home." 

"Well I'm your ma now too. That means hugs mister. Come here " She pulled him down and whispered in his ear. "Thank you." 

They hoped on his bike after waving bye to Winnie and headed back to the tower. Instead of heading right up to his room, they took the elevator to the floor with all the offices. 

"Darce? Tony told me you were gonna be expecting me today." 

"Steve! Engaged really? And not looking for the paps before kissing your guy in full view?" Steve ducked his head, embarrassment coloring his cheeks and neck. But Darcy laughed and pulled both him and Bucky into her office. "Eh. Fuck it. I'd kiss him too. So here's what we're going to do…" 

They stayed with Darcy for two hours going over the statement he'd read, and how they should manage their social media accounts. Which was basically, no nudity. They also touched on Bex and how the best way to keep her out of the press was for Bucky to go on the offensive, asking the paps and general public to leave his family out of it. 

"It's going to put a bigger target on you Buckster, but Steve has got you. And, if you ask for privacy and the paps breach that, it gives you public good will when Tony's lawyers eviscerate the rats." She grinned and shooed them out of her office. 

"Two things. I'll set the press conference up for tomorrow and I better get an invite to the wedding!" 

"Of course Darce. I'd be lost without you." She blew a kiss to them and Steve finally steered Bucky to his apartment. 

"I know we should like, deal with movers and stuff, but can we just veg on the couch and pet the cats?" Steve asked. Bucky laughed. 

"Put those puppy dog eyes away. They're lethal baby. Yeah, let's veg. We'll watch another of my favorite 80's movies. Jarvis can play Ghostbusters on the flatscreen?" 

"Yes Mister Barnes." 

The theme music started playing and Bucky tugged Steve into his lap. Steve was going to protest, he was bigger and heavier, but Bucky started running his hand through Steve's hair, nails scratching lightly and Steve just melted. 

"Baby…." Steve groaned. 

"Ah, found your shut off switch huh? Just relax, all we got to do today is watch and make sure Tony gets those panic buttons out to my family. Tomorrow after the press conference we can head to my place, pack and get the movers to bring stuff over. I'll probably have to talk to my landlord, possibly pay out the lease." 

"Aww darling. Let me do that. It can be a wedding present or something." Steve pulled his puppy dog eyes out. 

"Stevie, I don't actually need a sugar daddy. I have a pension and ma pays me pretty well to be her baker." 

"Yeah, but Buck. I got up years of accrued back pay just collecting interest, plus what Tony pays us as the Avengers banker, plus he worked out a licensing deal since my face was plastered all over everything while I was frozen. So you might not need a sugar daddy, but you are definitely marrying into wealth," he frowned, "does that bother you?" 

"Nah baby. If anything I'm marrying you for your ridiculous ass not your bank account." Steve gasped, outraged and Bucky laughed. He lunged and tackled Bucky. It turned into a tickle/wrestling match that ended with them both on the floor laughing so hard they're crying. 

"Captain Roger's sir, if I could intrude, Director Fury has arrived and requests your presence in the conference room."

"Cockblock." Bucky breathes out. "Well go see what one eye wants. I'll figure out lunch yeah?" 

Steve steals a kiss before climbing to his feet. "See you in a bit."

Steve is curious about what Fury wants, he didn't think he'd hear from the director so soon. He briefly considers that Clint or Nat spread the news but he didn't think they'd do that. They had proven to be loyal to their team. In the conference room Tony lounged, chair kicked back so he could prop his feet on the table. Darcy was sitting next to him looking murderous and Fury and Coulson stood on the other side of the table. When Darcy saw him she hurried over. 

"I'm sorry. I swear Steve I didn't know they had access, I wouldn't have spread your news." He hugged her quick and stared at Fury. He didn't care the news was out, it was going public tomorrow, but this didn't sound right. 

"Nick." He was done being polite. Well, to Fury anyway. "Agent Coulson. How can I help you?" 

"Is the news true? You are engaged? Don't you think this is fast? Or are you trying to spite me?" Steve laughed. He couldn't hold it back. 

"Spite you? Nick. Really? I told you that you'd be seeing the real Steve Rogers and let me assure you, I'm not done. This is me. Impulsive as hell. Stubborn as hell. And 100% done. I can count on two hands the amount of people who knew so how did you find out? The spy twins? I doubt it. They are loyal to Shield, Coulson specifically, but I still don't see them tattling on me. So do you have the Tower bugged? Or Tony's network bugged?" 

"He mirrored our email. It's a tacky trick and it won't happen again." Tony snorted. "I've got J scrubbing us clean again." Steve looked at Darcy who still looked upset. 

"Darce, why don't you go up to my floor? I know Buck is cooking and the cats are great stress release. Jarvis, let Buck know Darcy is on her way. Go on sweetie." 

"Thanks Steve. I'm so sorry." 

"Not your fault at all." He watched her go and caught Tony's nod. Good to know Tony was on his side, he still hadn't made up to the genius for telling Fury about the implants. Letting himself stand taller, he felt the Cap person settle over him.

"Now. Agent Coulson I respect you a lot. I've enjoyed working with you. And Fury, I appreciate that you let Shield continue to search for me after Howard passed, but let me make something absolutely clear. You don't fucking own me. You don't have any rights to my personal life. I thought I made myself clear when I went to your office the other day but apparently you didn't hear me." He turned to Tony, needing the back up. He got another nod and a smirk. 

"So you better hear me now. I'm done. I'll not go out for another Shield call. I'm retired unless I'm absolutely needed for an Avengers mission. Coulson can continue to liaise with Tony and I'll continue to train our new blood. Fury if you stick your nose in my life again you will regret it." He forced himself to let his hands relax from the fists he'd made. 

"Tony, if you need anything, you know where I am. You and Pepper are welcome for dinner." He walked out. By the time he reached his floor he was vibrating with anger. He should have probably gone down to the gym, but the roaring laughter from Bucky and Darcy started to work to loosen the tightness in this chest. 

"Baby. You're white as a sheet. What happened?" Bucky rushed over and Steve saw Darcy wave from the stool. 

"I just…. I retired." Steve said it but it still sounded wrong. 

"What the fuck?" Bucky asked.


	12. We're gonna be okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fury is a dick and Steve is 1000% done

"The fuck you say?” Darcy shouted and Steve huffed out a laugh. 

“I retired. Fury went too far. How am I supposed to work for a company that thinks that spying and hacking their own friends is an okay tactic? I know people think I’m old fashioned but seriously? That kind of mistrust and sneakiness has always and will always be wrong.” He sat down on the couch hard. It was the right thing to do, he was sure of it, but it still weighed heavy on him. He had always thought he would work until he couldn’t anymore. That he was made specifically to help, but he just couldn’t do it under Shield. Not anymore.

“Baby. We’ll figure this out. Did you retire from the Avengers too?” Bucky was rubbing his shoulder and it was good, grounding touch would probably be the only thing that kept him from storming out and hitting something. 

“No, just Shield. But the Avengers run a lot of Shield missions so I guess it means the same. I’ll go out if Tony asks, and I’ll continue to help train Sam, Piet and Wanda, but other than that? I’m officially unemployed.” Steve dropped his head in his hands and wondered what Erskine would think about it. Would he support Steve in making the right decision? 

“Should I, I mean that is, should this get added into the press release for tomorrow? I mean Captain America is currently synonymous with Shield.” Darcy was wringing her hands on her lap, and Steve, it just made him feel worse. 

“No. Let the public have me and Bucky first. If this goes public at the same time, he’ll get blamed for my decision, and it really has nothing to do with him and everything to do with Fury being unable to shut off his spy tendencies, even with those who are supposed to trust him.” 

“Okay. I’ll skedaddle then. Thank you for letting me pet your cats Bucky, I really love Sphinx. And I’ll see you two in the morning.” After Darcy left Steve just sort of crumpled into Bucky’s arms. It was almost just like before they got the call, only with a bunch more anger involved. Steve wanted to shake his fist. it wasn’t fair. He finally had happiness, true happiness and then Fury had to come along and be a dick and ruin it. 

“Stevie baby. I know this sucks right now, but you are going to be okay, you’ll get past this and move on to something else that you’ll be amazing at. Plus, you’re still going to work with your team. Do you think Tony will have us move out though? Maybe I should not call the movers just yet.” 

Jarvis interrupted before Steve could. “Sirs, if I may. Based on the conversations Sir is having with his lawyer at this exact moment, I believe you have nothing to fear. Also, Agent Romanoff is on her way to you now. Sir tells me that he is ordering dinner for the team and there will be a compulsory family dinner this evening.” 

“Thanks Jarvis. See baby, you’re okay. And Tony seems like the kind of guy that doesn’t say things he actually doesn’t mean.” Bucky kissed the top of his head. “Now gird your loins, we’re about to be visited by a spider.” He chuckled at his own joke and Steve sat up, trying to smooth out his wrinkled clothing. There was the door chime and Steeve told Jarvis to open the door. 

“Steve what the fuck? You left Shield? Retired?” She threw her hands up, one of the few honest emotions that Steve had seen from her. “You know practices like that are normal for the spy community.”

“I’m not a spy Natasha! How many times have you said that? Joked about it? I’m a guy who wanted to help. That’s it. I felt like I should be able to do my duty, and I have, haven’t I? Maybe it’s time for me to step back, to let the new class help. Either way, I won’t be part of what Fury thinks is a “normal practice”! It’s wrong and I bet if you ask Tony he’d tell you he’s not exactly happy that Fury had his hands in his system.” She stared at him, like maybe, just possibly, she was actually really seeing him. 

“I’m not gonna ask you to take sides Nat. I’m not gonna question your loyalty to Shield or to me. You’re my friend. I just want you to see what I’m saying. Can you do that Nat? Can you understand why I have a problem with this?”

“Yeah, I can. I can see why this upsets you. I’m used to it. I have layers upon layers of protections and alternate routes and different identities set up. You’re not like me. I do get that. But this is going to get messy. Fury is not a good loser, haven’t you realized that yet?”

“Fury can suck it. Honey I’m home.” Tony walked over and plopped right next to Nat. “Seriously. He honestly tries for Spangles or Buckaroo and Jarvis starts sharing files. And this’ll be worse than what you did. It took you awhile to rebuild all your safe houses and identities? Fury won’t be able to come back from what I dump on the internet. That man is the king of spies and he’s got years of grey area works that can be shown the light.” 

“Buckster is there any leftovers from yesterday? I’m actually hungry from all the work I’ve had to do today.” Bucky got up and headed to the kitchen, leaving the three teammates alone. But Tony didn’t finish until Bucky came back with a tray of bits and pieces of dinner from the night before. “So, as I was saying. I’ve got my lawyers, who I pay very well by the by, doing the changes to your contract Cap...I mean, Steve. And after you left I had a very nice chat with Fury, in which I basically told him that if he didn’t back off he would lose all of the Avengers, not just Captain Tightpants. So yeah, Tony Stark saves the day again.”

“You blackmailed Director Fury?” Nat looked like she was rolling those words around in her mouth, but it still didn’t make sense. 

“I decided to talk to him in a manner he understood. He’s a spy. He understands blackmail.”

“Tony, thank you.” Steve let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

“Sure thing Steviekins. And now, J tells me you were worried about staying here. I hope you know that your home is not dependent on where you work. You belong here, even after you truly retire. Okay? And that’s enough sentiment from me today. I’m going down to the lab to blow stuff up. See you for dinner. 7 pm sharp.” He grabbed a hastily put together gyro and swanned out just like he came in. Steve watched the door close and wondered what he was going to do now. 

“Well. I guess that’s it then. I’m gonna round up Clint and we’ll see you for dinner.” With her gone, Bucky pulled Steve close, kissed his cheek. 

“It’s going to be okay. Okay? We got this.” He dropped another kiss on Steve’s jaw. “Jarvis am I authorised to ask for black out?” He asked. 

“As of this morning Mister Barnes.” 

“Then black out please. Lifted at 6:30 with an alarm so we’re not late for family dinner.” 

“As you wish sir.” 

“Alright mister, bed. It has been a long, hellish day and it’s not even over. I say we strip down, cuddle up and just drift for a bit, maybe sleep, yeah?” Steve let him pull him up and after quickly putting up food they ambled into the bedroom. 

Steve stood still, almost listless as Bucky undressed him down to his briefs. It drew a chuckle from Bucky. "Does Tony know you wear Iron Man briefs?" 

Steve just smirked. 

"Let me guess. Tony bought you Iron Man briefs." 

"I think he thought I wouldn't wear them." Steve shrugs. 

"So they didn't know your troll tendencies. They'll learn now. Okay, into bed. You need anything before I climb in there?" Steve shook his head. "Right." Bucky stripped himself down and walked the other side of the bed. 

"You're beautiful, you know that? I haven't said it yet, but you are." 

"Aww shucks babe. You'll make me blush." 

"Ass." Steve pulled Bucky to him, wrapping his arms around the smaller man. "Do you… will you regret me?" He had to ask. Had to know. So much had shifted in a handful of days and Steve felt like he couldn't catch up. 

"No." Bucky turned in his arms to look in his face. "Regret you? No. You're more than a suit you wear Steve. You're a good friend and a good surrogate big brother. You're an artist and a troll and I am so glad Romanoff pissed you off so much you came running into our cafe."

"I love you, ya know? I shouldn't..." Bucky huffed and went to pull away. "No. Stop that. I mean, who falls in love in three days? And this mess with Fury? It's not your fault. It's not because of you. So don't even waste a minute thinking that. I love you and I can't wait to keep loving you. So yeah, you're right. We're gonna be okay."


	13. Decisions, decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is made better by food.

They dozed. Not fully asleep and not fully awake. They held each other, breathed in each other and when Jarvis chimed his alarm they untangled themselves to get dressed. They didn't speak much but held hands as they took the elevator down to the communal kitchen.

It was already loud when they entered the kitchen, the whole team already there, milling about making drinks and things. 

“Finally! I thought you guys were gonna avoid us and I’d have to send speedy up to get you.” Tony waved them over, a tumbler of amber liquid in his hand. “I ordered Thai food, hope that’s good.”

“Yeah, that’s fine. Is this just dinner or are we talking about something?” Steve really hoped they could just have dinner, he didn’t want to dwell on what had happened earlier, though he knew it needed to be talked about, he just didn’t want to. He wanted to be selfish for once in his life.

“Dinner and wedding talk I believe. Pepper’s assistant has been working all day. She’s been in concert with Darcy and they have a plan on that front, of how we keep the nuptials hush hush.”

“Thanks Tony, that means a lot. A bit of good news after the shit show of earlier is much appreciated.” Buck accepted the glass the inventor had handed him, and took a tentative sip. Glad it was just soda.

“You’re welcome Buckster. Also, come, come, let’s sit and eat.” They all made their way to the table where the take out containers were lined up like soldiers. It took a bit of time and maneuvering for everyone to grab something they liked, and then when they all had full plates Tony cleared his throat, and turned to Steve and Bucky. 

“Clearly, we need to address the elephant in the room before we talk things like color schemes. Steve here, our good captain has cut ties with Shield. You may not know why but that is up to him to tell you. I will say, I stand with him. Fury overstepped in a major way. As far as I have heard, he’ll still be our captain, running training and the such, right?” He turned to Steve who nodded, trying to catalogue everyone’s faces to see how they reacted.

"That’s all I’ll say on it, if you have to know what’s going on, ask him. Now, to fun stuff. Pepper’s assistant has double checked schedules and the such and since Steve finds himself with all sorts of free time now, we’re thinking this Saturday. Gives us a few days to find suits and such and for Thunderpants to get to Asgard and back for a ring. So, anyone have plans on Saturday they can’t change?” Tony looked around the room, and no one was saying yes to that. 

“Bruce, you still okay with doing the ceremony?” Steve asked, feeling the need to have some input into this. 

“Yes. I can do that. I’ll try and get with the two of you tomorrow to talk about what kind of ceremony you guys want. Also, Betty asked if she could come. She’s a pretty big fan of you Steve, if you remember.” 

“Yeah of course. If anyone has someone they want to invite, that will you know, not tell the world, they can of course come.” Steve felt Bucky poke him. He turned to look at his best guy. 

“Can I uh, can I have my team? The commandos? It’s been awhile since we’ve all gotten together, but if we can round them up, I’d love it for them to be here.” 

“Baby, of course. Do you know where they are? Have phone numbers for everyone?”

“Yeah I got numbers, they’re maybe a year old though, we didn’t stay as in touch as I’d have liked. Life ya know?”

“We all understand that. I’m in the same boat, my friend.” Sam had leaned over to place a hand on Bucky’s shoulder. 

“Jarvis can probably find them.” Steve told Bucky. 

“J can find anyone. Just like, give him their names and last knowns, and he’ll get them for you. And I’ll cover travel, okay?” Bucky stared. 

“Don't argue, just let him.” Steve pressed a quick kiss to his head. 

“Anything else we need to discuss?” Steve asked. 

“Oh best man and all that.” Tony waved a hand, but then Pepper came in with a tablet, her heels clicking across the floor. 

“Yes please, we do need to know that, and then what you want to wear. A suit perhaps, we have a tailor that can do a rush order.”

“My best person is Bex.” Bucky told Pepper. She didn"t blink an eye. 

“Okay. Steve?”’ Oh, he hated being put on the spot like this. 

“Well Tony, obviously.” Nat said and Steve let out a deep breath. He hadn’t wanted to hurt anyone’s feelings, but he’d definitely been thinking about Tony. 

“Steve?” Tony asked, his voice unusually small. 

“Yeah, definitely Tony. I wouldn’t even be doing this if it wasn’t for him. Or, at least, not so soon.” He grinned at Bucky who just rolled his eyes. 

“Whilst you decide these things, I will take my leave. I’ll return soon with a ring worthy enough for our captain.” Thor stood and everyone gave their goodbyes before he was heading up to the roof to call for the bifrost. When he was gone, Pepper got back to business. 

“Attire?” Pepper asked, stylus poised to make a note. 

“Definitely a suit, though neither of us should wear white or black.” Bucky looked up at Steve. 

“Steve should wear blue.” Clint called out, taking a break from shoveling food in his mouth. 

“Yes, Clint, you’re absolutely right. Maybe in velvet.” Pepper was hmming to herself and Steve, well he didn’t care about this, so he’d let them do what they wanted. 

“Bucky should wear a light grey or silver.” Wanda chimed in, her voice soft. She still didn't always feel right being a part of these kinds of talks. 

“Oh, yes.” Pepper noted that down too. A smile on her face. “Now, I was thinking, Tony has an estate up north. A lovely getaway. I think it would be perfect. It’s very secluded and there is plenty of room if people want to sleep there.”

“That sounds amazing Miss Potts.” Bucky was smiling so sweetly Steve just wanted to hug him close. 

“And I’m going to assume you boys don’t care much about flowers and the like?” 

“We’ll leave that up to you and your assistant. But Miss Potts, I hope you doing this isn’t taking away from your own work. I’d hate to put you in a bind.” Steve felt the blush but he couldn’t stop it. 

“Oh, you hush Steven. I’m having a blast. Plus, I don’t think Tony would trust anyone else with your privacy. So, I’ll get Stacy on decorations, and Bucky you said you wanted to dance?” 

“Yeah. I uh, I studied ballet and contemporary and stuff in school. I used to go dancing a lot before I enlisted.”

“DJ it is.” She made a note, turning to Tony. “The ballroom?” He nodded with a mouth full of noodles. “Last thing and this is for everyone at the table. Attire. If you don’t think you have something suitable, please let me or Stacy know. We can get that settled.” There was a round of nods, and Pepper dropped a kiss on Tony’s head before stealing a container of food that had been set aside for her. “Alright, I must get back to work, I have a conference call to handle.”

When she left everyone turned back to eating, but Steve turned to Bucky. “Can I, I mean, I’d like to help your ma and Bex. If they need clothes or stuff.” 

“Baby, I think they’d love that. I’ll talk to ma at work in the morning and text Bex later.” Steve nodded and was finishing his food, and half of Bucky’s when suddenly Sam stood, looking a bit wild. 

“Honeymoon!”

“Also, wedding gifts.” Clint added. 

“What is a honeymoon? Steve asked, a table full of heads turned to him, staring at him. 

“A honeymoon, honey, is a vacation you take with your new spouse after the wedding. Usually about a week long, to have lots of sex.” Steve groaned but Tony laughed. 

“I uh, we don’t need any gifts.” He shrugged, looking down at Bucky. “Do we?” 

“I get you right? That’s a big enough gift for me.” He smirked and there were a lot of groans around the table. 

“Okay, so no gifts. Is there anywhere you’ve always wanted to go?” Nat asked Bucky. 

"Uh. Steve?" Bucky had a look of utter surprise like he didn't expect to have a choice. 

"Sweetheart I've been all over the place so, really, if there is a some place you've always wanted to visit…" 

Bucky took a few minutes to think, twisting the ring around his finger, but suddenly he got a soft smile. He turned to Steve, "I've always wanted to go to Ireland." 

Steve gulped in a long breath. Bucky's eyes were twinkling and Steve knew this decision was at least 50% for Steve. "Yeah baby? Me too." 

"That's settled then. Also stop with the gooey eyes, it's embarrassing." Tony clapped his hands together and grabbed for a new container. After that dinner turned a bit more normal. No more talk of retirement and weddings. 

"Ready to go up baby?" Buck asked when the food was put away. 

"Yeah, tomorrow is a big day. Gonna piss off some conservatives." He was only half joking but Sam heard and laughed along. 

"Need someone to come with? Bucky will be at the cafe right? Baking?" 

"Yeah I will. Sam thank you, don't want him facing the reporters alone." 

"Sure thing. I'll meet you about 8, right Cap?" 

"Yeah, Sam. Thanks." He turned to the rest of his friends. "Goodnight guys." 

There was a round of good nights and they headed to the elevator hand in hand. That night there was no rushing, just a leisurely round of passion. Words of love get spoken as they came together and when Bucky fell asleep wrapped up in Steve's arms, he knew they could do anything. A press conference, a wedding, and then the rest of their lives.


	14. Just don't son.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dreaded press conference where Steve is 100% done with the whole idea of having to come out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I said this is a nebulous time, non canon compliant. So yeah, Bucky's ranger team was the commandos.

The 2:30 alarm wasn't his favorite thing in the world but it meant waking up with Bucky in his arms and that was a pretty damn nice way to wake up. It was a Wednesday morning and they had three days until they would stand in front of his friends and get married. First though, was the press conference. 

While Bucky grabbed a quick shower Steve got coffee going for himself, and water boiling for Bucky's tea. He wasn't going back to sleep, the nerves about the press conference were too strong. When Bucky came out wearing another of Steve's shirts, he couldn't stop himself from running a hand along his shoulders. 

"We'll have to get your stuff here soon. Not that I don't love you in my clothes, but I imagine you want your own wardrobe."

"Yeah. Maybe tomorrow we can head over and pack stuff. I think Alpine and Spinx miss their condo thing."

"Sounds good darling." He watched Bucky sip his tea and thought again how surreal this all was. Not that he would change it for the world. "Hey before you go, write down the information for the Commandos, was it? And I'll get Jarvis on that."

Bucky snagged Steve's tablet and his phone, writing stuff down. He swore when he saw the time. "Gotta run. I'll be watching. Okay? I love you, remember that."

Steve got a kiss before Bucky left and after picking up the empty cups, he headed down to the gym. It was the easiest way to burn off the excess energy his nerves were giving him. 

He was an hour into running on the specially built treadmill Tony built for him when Nat came in. She wore leggings and a Hawkeye merchandise shirt. She wasn't fully awake yet but had that wild look that always meant nightmares.

"Mornin' Nat." She grunted but climbed into the rowing machine. They worked out in silence, only the sound of their breathing in the cavernous room. He was about to leave, he had to grab a shower and food before he got ready for the press conference, when she spoke. 

"Steve? I'm sorry. He's a great guy and you guys are good together. I'm happy for you." 

"Thanks Nat. That means a lot." He spent the rest of his morning contemplating something he heard about at dinner. He didn't want gifts from his friends but he definitely wanted to get something for Bucky. He thinks he'll talk to Sam about it. 

After a shower and breakfast he decides he can't hang out alone any longer and goes down to the communal kitchen. It won't be long till Sam shows up anyway. He hits the jackpot, around the table is Bruce, his wife Betty, Jane and Darcy. 

"Steve, how you doing? Nervous?" Darcy asks and he just laughs. Of course he's nervous. 

"Captain Rogers, I wanted to say congratulations. Thor tells me your fiance is very sweet. I can't wait to meet him." 

"Thanks Jane. Bucky is sweet, yeah." 

"And hot." Darcy pipes in. Jane laughs and Steve moves around to say hi to Bruce and Betty. 

"Hey Bruce, Miss Ross. How are you this morning?" 

"We're just fine. How are you? I know that despite your ability to give a hell of a battle speech, the cameras get to you." 

"I'll be fine. Glad to get it over with. Kinda ridiculous really, the whole idea of coming out. But it is what it is " 

"You're too right Steve. Which is why," she produced a sheet of paper and waved it at him, "you're gonna love this!" 

Steve took the paper, skimming over it. His grin grew as he read. Bruce took it next, laughing as he finished. 

"Darce. This is brilliant. I'll have no problem reading this." It took all his nerves and flayed them. He tucked it into his pocket and snagged a pre-made smoothie. They all chatted a bit until Sam came in. 

"Ready?" 

"As I'll ever be." Steve stood and brought his cup to the sink. 

"Good luck Steve, we'll be watching." He waved to Jane, Bruce and Betty before following Darcy and Sam to the elevator. They went down to the bottom floor of the tower where the media room was. It was already full, loud with the reports chatting to each other. 

Outside the door Steve turned to Sam. "I look okay?" Sam nodded.

"You got this Cap. I'll be standing off to the side the whole time." 

Steve took a deep breath and followed Darcy to the small stage. She stopped in front of the podium, waiting until the crowd quieted. 

"Captain Rogers will read a brief statement. You WILL remain quiet until he is done. Then, THREE questions will be answered. Those three reporters have been notified. That is all. If you do not behave according to what I've laid out here you will be banned from any further press conferences either by a singular member, or the entirety of the Avengers." She stopped, turned to Steve, and waved him ahead. 

He paused, took a breath, and pulled the paper out of his pocket. "First I want to thank Darcy, she's been great to work with. I never dreamed of a life where I'd need a PR person, but I definitely am glad to have Darcy." He looked down to the paper. It was short and to the point. He already had it memorized. Squaring his shoulders, he looked up at the crowd. 

"I find it a tad ridiculous in this day and age that this is something I have to do. That coming out," there was a shocked murmur among the crowd, "is a thing people are forced to do. We do not, as a society, force straight people to do this. So why, should I, a bisexual man, be forced to call a press conference for this? Whose business is it besides mine and my partner?" He took a pause, Bucky's face coming into his mind.

"So, there it is. I'm Bi. And I'm happily involved. Here is why I've called you here. There has already been pictures of me and my partner taken and sold. As stupid as I think that is, I am aware I cannot stop that. What I can do is be proactive and issue a plea for the privacy of my partner's family. He knew getting together with me would involve him becoming a public face, but his family did not sign up for that. So I'm going to appeal to you and hope that you can be understanding. Do not look into his family. Do not dig where you don't belong. I can and will go after anyone who hurts him, by extension of those he loves." 

He stepped back, allowing Darcy to move back to the microphone, squeezing his hand as she did. "Three questions. You got emailed a number if you are accepted. Reporter 1, stand." 

"Frank Ives, the New Yorker. Captain Rogers, will you tell us his name?" 

"No. The longer I can keep him out of the news, the better. Falling in love with a public person should not require that person becoming fodder for the news. I can't stop it, but I can hold it off as long as possible." 

"Reporter 2. Stand."

"Carly Wendt, People Magazine. What are you willing to share with us about him?" 

"I'll tell you that he is a veteran. Shared life experience was always going to be important for anyone I could date. I'll tell you he thinks Steve Rogers is just as, if not more important than Captain America." He saw Sam smiling against the wall, giving him thumbs up. "I can also tell you he is the single hottest guy I've ever met, and that's saying something because I routinely see Thor half-naked."

A laugh went up and Darcy turned to wink at him before asking for the final reporter. 

"Grant Belisario, CNN. Do you worry about how this announcement may change your approval?" 

Steve groaned even though he expected this. He got his best 'son, don't' look on his face and he leaned into the microphone. 

"Listen. Me being bisexual is not a new thing. My friends back in the day knew. My ma knew. It is not my fault that you grew up learning about a sanitized version of me. And if anyone really has a problem with my sexuality then they can step up the next time aliens attack. The next time Hydra shows its many heads bent on world subjugation. I'm going to guess that in times of need, the fact that I am in love with a man won't matter that much" he shrugged, "maybe I'm wrong though. And in that case? I'll just retire and live the rest of my life with the man I love. Not a bad way to live at all." 

With that he walked off the stage, over to Sam who high fives him. "C'mon man, I need coffee." He and Sam left, ignoring the shouts of the reporters as they closed the door behind them. Steve was ready to go to his room and crash face first into his bed until Bucky got home but he followed Sam to the communal floor. Sam opened the doors and there was a roar. 

"Congrats on your coming out!" They did a pretty good job, shouting as one. Everyone was there, including Hill and Coulson. Steve didn't see Fury, for which he was grateful. He was completely surprised when Bucky jumped at him. Steve caught him, a grin on his face. 

"What are you doing here baby? What about the bakery?" 

Winnie answered that, hugging both guys at once. "We are officially shut down until after the wedding. When Bucky told me what you were doing today, well, I'll be damned if you do that on your own." 

"Nearly everyone was here already," Tony said. 

"So we just brought all the stuff from the cafe." Bucky finished. Steve put Bucky down and accepted a glass from Bex. 

"Mimosa. You deserve it. That was badass bro!" Steve blushed. 

"It was mostly Darcy." 

"No it wasn't. Don't think I didn't notice what you add libbed." Darcy came up behind him, toeing off her heels. It made her six inches shorter and he actually loved it, showed how comfortable she was around him.

He kept one arm around Bucky the whole time, as all his friends came up congratulate him. He nibbled on some of the tarts he loved so much. Soon enough people started to peel off. It was him, Bucky, Bex, Winnie and Wanda when Pepper showed up. 

"Steve I'm sorry. I wanted to be here, I got caught up on the phone though." 

"Miss Potts, it's fine. This was all…. I have no words. It means so much to me." 

"Well, we do love you. So really, it's nothing. Anyway, I was hoping to steal Winnie here for a few minutes. There's some wedding things to finalize and I have 30 minutes until my next meeting." Winnie stood, ready to go talk to Pepper. Before they left, Steve remembered what he said to Bucky. 

"Miss Potts, one question, I wanted to help with the attire for Bex and Miss Winnie. I'd love to help Wanda too. Is there a shop you could recommend?" Both Bex and Wanda made noises to say no, but Steve caught Bucky shaking his head no at them.

"Hmm. I can do one better. Let me call Stacy and she can arrange for my stylist to come here. Probably after dinner." She led Winnie to a table near the windows and he was left with Bex and Wanda staring at him.

"Please let me do this for you. It would mean so much." 

"Oh sure, just having Pepper motherfucking Potts personal stylist dress me. Sure, I can do that." Bex flopped on the couch, waving her hands around.

"Thank you Steve. It sounds fun." Wanda smiled and Steve just melted. She really was the little sister he always wanted. 

"You know my brother will be so jealous." She huffed out a laugh. 

"No he won't. Before Stevie showed up Tony was already talking about loading up all the guys and doing the same. Something about a hundred year old suit shop.. blah blah...serves whiskey...blah blah." Bucky grinned when Steve swooped down to steal a kiss. 

"So I guess tomorrow Piet gets suited as well." Steve pulled her into his side for a hug. "Then we'll swing by Bucky's place to pack the essentials before calling the movers." 

"Busy day. Bucky why don't I just help you tomorrow? So we don't need movers. I can't imagine you're gonna need that furniture, it came with the apartment. So it'll be what? Cat stuff, clothes, books and paintings?" 

"Yeah, that's about it." Bucky shrugged. 

"Okay then, no movers. We can use the cafe van, or I bet Stark has an all black, bulletproof SUV if you're into that kind of thing." She laughed when Bucky sent her a dirty look. 

"Thanks sis."

"Hey Bex, do you wanna help with the art? If I add his stuff to mine I'm sure I'll need to reorganize and stuff. Maybe see about bringing some down here?" 

"Yesss. You will not regret this! Plus now you get my blue painting you wanted." 

"Oh, I know." Steve smirked. 

"I knew it!" Bucky began dramatically, "you're just marrying me for the art!" 

"Well," Steve started, trying to talk through his laughter. "I do miss drawing so…." 

"Oh Steven, you could turn your spare room into a studio." Pepper had come back with Winnie, both women smiling. 

"Babe. Yes. A studio is great idea!" 

"I dunno. I mean, I don't need that much space to sketch." 

"Yeah you do bro. There's nothing better than dedicated space to do art." Bex told him. He was clearly outnumbered. Even Wanda was looking at him expectantly. 

"Fine. Okay. Sure. After the wedding though. And honeymoon." 

"Ahh, Ireland." Winnie sighed. "That's going to be so much fun. It's where your ma came from right Steve?"

"Yeah. Me too technically. She was pregnant with me when she sailed here." 

"How very romantic. And tragic." Wanda rubbed his arm. "Like something out of a movie " 

"Well, I must go to my meeting. Stacy arranged for Isla to be here around 7 this evening. She'll bring racks of dresses for you ladies. So have fun." Pepper patted Steve's shoulder before leaving. 

"So what do we do now? I mean, we have 8 hours until it's time to play dress up." Bex asked. Steve looked at Bucky who shrugged. 

"Well, I mean, we could figure out lunch. Or, I guess we could go do Bucky's place. It shouldn't take that long if me and Bex help." 

"That's a great plan. You three get that taken care of and Wanda and I will organize lunch for when you get back. How's that sound darling?" Wanda's eyes had taken on a sheen, and oh, if Steve missed his ma, Wanda did more. 

"That's a good plan. I am enjoying learning to cook." 

"That's settled then." 

Just as Steve, Bex and Bucky were about to leave, Jarvis chimed in. 

"Sirs, if I may. I have contacted a Dum Dum Dugan, a James Morita, a Gabe Jones and a Montgomery Falsworth. All who expressed shock, disbelief and then raucous acceptance. The first will arrive tomorrow and the last few will arrive Friday evening." 

"Jarvis, you're a miracle worker. I love ya buddy." 

"Well thank you Mister Barnes. I was not programmed to feel sentiment but I am glad to have you in my tower." Bucky stared slack jawed at the ceiling until Steve knocked their shoulders. 

"Jarvis will they be staying at the tower?" 

"Captain Rogers, sir has authorized the use of the spare apartment on Master Thor's floor. So they will have adequate room." 

"Thanks Jarvis. And tell Tony I said thank you."

"As you wish. Also, in reference to Miss Bex's earlier statements, there is a large black, bulletproof SUV in the garage ready for you." 

Bex broke out laughing and continued until they were sat in the SUV, on the way to Bucky's apartment.


	15. Death to old man khakis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shared closets and cats who want to eat an aglet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a bit of filler that gets us to the last few chapters which will include a wedding. 
> 
> ***
> 
> Thanks for all the comments folks, I can't even begin to describe how good they make me feel. This started as a bit of a lark cause I'm stuck on the book I'm writing to sub, so for everyone to like this so much is helping me get through a tough spot.

It really didn't take them long to pack up Bucky's apartment. Bex had been right that it was only clothes, books, art and cat stuff, well and Bucky's kitchen. They decided to donate his dishes, but his baking stuff? That they kept. With Steve's muscles it only took a few trips to load up the back of the SUV. Then Bucky had a quick chat with his landlord. He agreed to forfeit his deposit and after a quick inspection that showed the apartment was in good shape, the landlord waved them off. 

They made it back to the tower just after 1 pm and Steve texted Piet to help them unload, so they'd have less trips to make. Bex had called her ma to let them know they were there. When they showed up with arms full of boxes and one large cat condo, Wanda and Clint were there to help take some of the load.

"Just put it down against the wall, you all can go through it after you eat. My James has told me about your stomach Steve, I imagine you're starving." Winnie waved them all toward the kitchen table, the large one that had replaced his. 

"Thank you ma'am, I am indeed quite hungry." 

"Yeah, I bet pissing off the conservatives would do that." Clint snorted. Steve quirked an eyebrow and sat at the table. "Oh man, you've been busy. You haven't seen what the news is saying." 

"Can we not. Just, till after lunch." 

"Yeah, 'course Cap." They dig in. Winnie and Wanda had made a nice spread of European type food.

"Is this Russian? It's amazing." 

"Sokovian. Miss Winnie looked it up. She taught me to cook like my ma." Wanda was getting teary again and Winnie leant over Piet to pat her hand. 

"She did wonderful. A natural talent in the kitchen." Wanda blushed and tucked in her food. Steve smiled at her and dropped his hand onto Bucky's thigh to give him a quick squeeze. He had no idea that meeting his perfect guy would help give Wanda something she'd been needing. 

Lunch was a relaxed affair and afterwards Steve and Bucky cleaned up and let the ladies join Bex in combing through art. He wanted his gallery wall to be amazing and he trusted Bex to make it happen. 

He and Bucky got sidelined in the kitchen when Bucky pushed him up against the fridge to kiss him senseless. When they finally separated they were staring at each other goofily. Bucky grabbed his hand and pulled him out only to stop short. They hadn't even heard Pepper and Nat come in, but the two women were staring at the wall, appreciating the work that Bex had done. Steve could understand why, it looked professional. 

"What do you want to do after art school Bex?" Pepper asked, a bit of awe in her voice. 

"Paint. And maybe work for a gallery." Bex said, walking forward to switch two paintings. When she stood back she motioned to Steve. 

"What do you think soon-to-be-bro?"

"It's perfect. And you put the blue up. I really love that painting Bex."

"Rebecca Barnes, I want to hire you. Sponsor you. Whatever. There was talk of Steve putting a studio in here, but we have open space on the floor above the communal floor. I'm thinking a big studio. Bex and Steve could share." Pepper walked from one end of the wall to the other, not at all noticing the looks of shock adorning the faces around her. 

"Jarvis is that building still free? The old bookstore? I know Tony bought it because he was sentimental about Ana and Edwin taking him there." 

"It remains unoccupied, yes." 

"It's the perfect spot for a gallery. Knock out a few walls, add a few skylights…" at this point Steve knew she had completely forgotten about everyone who was there. It made complete sense, in that moment, why she and Tony worked so well. She walked out of the room, still mumbling about renovations and how she could sweet talk Tony into giving her the building. 

Bex broke the stunned silence. "Buck, pinch me. I'm dreaming right?" Buck pinched her and she yelped, swinging a hand at him. 

"You told me to pinch you!" 

"So Bex, welcome to the avengers." Nat laughed and Steve pulled her into his side. 

"My kids, rubbing elbows with superheros. Makes me wish your dad was here." Winnie sniffed and his hug with Nat became a group hug. Steve pulled Winnie to his other side. Then Bucky wrapped his arms around him, pulling Wanda in. There was a scoff and then Clint and Pietro finished it off. They held still longer than Steve would have suspected. They probably only broke apart because Tony swanned in and with hands on his hips, pouted. 

"There was a group hug and no one invited me? Rude."

"Well we all know how much you hate sentiment." Steve said over the heads everyone else. "We had a moment. Pepper actually…" 

"Ah yes, I briefly caught her as she was planning to gut one of my childhood memories."

"Tony, if you don't want…" 

"Spangles. Stop. It's done. Now, show me Bex, as she is the newest member of Stark Company." Arms disentangled and Bex was shoved forward. 

"Mr. Stark. I can't even...I don't know what…." 

"Yeah kid I know. We'll figure out paperwork later okay? For now, welcome to the family. Twice." He patted her on the arm but went 'omph' when she caught him in a hug.

"Okay guys, I think it's movie time yeah? Let's give Buckaroo and Steve-O some time to finish unpacking, yeah?" Tony herded everyone out of the apartment. When it was just the two of them they collapsed on the couch. 

"Is it ever not gonna be breakneck speed? Like at some point, things will stop happening and we'll get a solid 24 hour block of time when something new and amazing doesn't happen?" Bucky lolled his head on the back of the couch to blink up at Steve. 

"Maybe? I mean, in general we have periods of go, go, go interspersed with long stretches of nothing. So yeah. I think after the ceremony, well, after the honeymoon things will settle. For a few days." 

"Good. Now help me lug these boxes into your… I mean, our room." Bucky waggles his eyebrows like an idiot and Steve just laughed and pulled him up from the couch. 

Steve spent the entire time Bucky organized their clothes smiling goofily, again. He'd never really thought he'd get this. A shared closet and a cat trying to attack his shoelaces. But now that he had it? He was going to guard it fiercely. 

"Hey," Bucky popped his head out of the closet, "should we check out the news stuff Clint was mentioning?"

"Maybe not right now. Let's focus on this. The good things. I don't want the news to dampen our happiness. Cause I am so happy." 

"Okay honey. Now, most importantly. Can I throw away these awful khakis?" He was holding up the clothes that Shield first supplied him with. "Who bought you these? They offend me." 

"Um. Agent Coulson, I believe. He was my handler when I got thawed." Steve leaned down to pet Sphinx who was still trying to eat the rubber bot at the tip of his laces. Steve hated waste so throwing away perfectly good pants bothered him. "Maybe, could we donate them? I'm just, I have a hard time with waste. The others make fun of me for it, but throwing perfectly good pants away isn't right." 

"Stevie," Bucky dropped the pants on the floor before kneeling down in front of him. "Hey. We can donate. Homeless shelters always need clothes, so we could do that. I know the temple ma goes to does collections. So we won't waste them. Okay?" 

"Okay. Thanks Buck. For understanding."

"Of course baby. Coming here, to our time, must have been a hell of a jolt. Some things are definitely better, and some some things are definitely worse. So I understand." He stood and reached for Steve's hand. "Now come on. It's your closet too. Why don't we make a pile of things you only held onto to avoid waste, and we can donate it all together." Steve nodded, but before they got to work, he stole a few grateful kisses.

With the clothes all put away, all that was left was the boxes of books. Steve eyed them and the stack of paintings that hadn't been hung up. 

"How about since we're not turning the spare bedroom into a studio, we turn it into an office slash library. We can get bookshelves and then hang the surplus art." Bucky turned to Steve, clearly very happy with his plan. Steve agreed it was a good idea, but it left him thinking of what would happen if they had a kid, because a part of him was already thinking of the spare room as a possible nursery. He had to tamp that down though definitely too early for that. 

"Great idea Buck. But can we not do IKEA? Clint brought me there once. Something about meatballs? But it was horrible. I don't ever want to go there again." 

"Yeah babe, we can avoid the swedish furniture hell. I'll probably actually talk to Stark, find out who furnishes the apartments, we'll want to keep on style." Steve hugged him tight, beyond grateful that Bucky understood him.

"How bout we head down and see what movie they're watching. Then we'll figure out dinner because the stylist will be here at 7 right? Are we going to hang out for that? Or let the ladies do it themselves?" 

"I think we'll let them decide. I know Wanda is blooming having a mom figure around, but she still gets nervous so I'll let her tell me what she wants." They held hands in the elevator down, walking into the communal floor with smiles on their faces. "Oh, also Bruce had said something about talking vows with us today but I haven't seen him since this morning, I bet we can figure it out tomorrow while we do the suit thing. Sound good?" 

"Yeah babe, whatever you want. Long as I get to be James Barnes-Rogers after it's all said and done." 

"And I'll be Steve Barnes-Rogers." Bucky grinned. Steve grinned back. "How 'bout that? Sounds good." Bucky pushed him up against the counter to kiss him. Hands traveling to his hips to pull him close. 

"Sounds damn good baby." He growled into Steve's mouth. Lips crashed again, over and over until Bucky pulled back swearing, a hand hung to the back of his head. "What the hell?" 

Steve looked around Bucky and saw Nat standing there with a water bottle. She sprayed them both again. 

"There are gonna need to be rules about the common areas." Piet and Clint were howling with laughter and Winnie was shaking her head. 

"C'mon boys, time to cool down. I've been craving burgers and Tony swears he knows the best place, and they deliver. Time to stop making out like teens and order some meat." She winked. Bucky gasped. Steve doubled over laughing. Tony threw an arm over her shoulder and grinned down at her. 

Sitting around the living room table, arguing about the best burger in the city was a great way to spend some time. Especially with these people, Steve thought. He couldn't wait to do it the rest of his life.


	16. Everyone is crazy for a sharp dressed man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suit shopping Tony Stark style.

Steve had to accept defeat. The burgers Tony ordered were in fact the best he'd ever had. So much so that he ended up eating two and half of Bex's after she gorged on cheese fries. After the dinner mess was cleaned up Steve and Bucky led Wanda, Bex and Winnie back up to his apartment. They were a little bit late and found Stacy and Ilsa already set up. 

"Captain Rogers, we used your spare room. There are five racks of dresses to pick from. The colors are arranged together, if Mother of the Groom and Best Woman to the groom would like to match. Ilsa here will help to find the perfect match for each lady, and if she does not have what you are looking for, we can try again tomorrow. Now," she clapped her hands and surveyed the group, "who goes first?"

"I'd like the youngest please. Her hair color and shape, I have the perfect dress." The stylist gestures for Wanda but she turned back to Steve. 

"Go on Wanda, it'll be good. I'm not leaving and Pepper would not bring someone in who she didn't trust." Wanda grabbed his hand right quick and turned to follow the stylist into the spare room. With them gone, Stacy turned to Winnie and Bex. 

"I know you ladies just finished dinner downstairs, but we had a cart set up with some refreshments. Chocolates and wine, champagne if you'd like. Fellas, there's whiskey as well." 

"Wow, Stacy is it?" Winnie moved to her and Steve could tell Bucky's ma was about to adopt another child. "You've done such a great thing for us. How'd you end up working for Miss Potts?" The two of them walked over to the silver cart, chatting like old friends.

Bex sidled up next to Steve. "You know, you might have just wanted Bucky, but you're getting me and ma, and Steve...you've given her something she always wanted. More kids to dote on. She's happy as a pig in shit. So thanks for that."

"Bex…" he could feel his throat get caught on a lump. He'd never gotten so teary in his life as he had the past few days. "I'm that happy too. I've really, really missed having a ma." 

"Steven, come here, Stacy has the most decadent chocolates. I know you're probably the only one of us who still has room for more. These should not be wasted." Winnie called him over and he grinned at Bex before going to her ma. 

"These do look lovely Stacy. Are they from around here?" He took a pastel purple petit four and took a small bite. These treats deserved his best manners. 

Stacy blushed but nodded. "Yes sir, there is a French pastry shop just a few blocks away. It's our go to when Miss Potts has her own fittings like this."

"Well, in the future we'll have to do this again, if only so Wanda and Bex get the chance to try the treats. Perhaps we shouldn't have eaten so much." 

"Nonsense sir, we'll leave them for you and your guests." Stacy replied. Steve was about to thank her when Ilsa came out. 

"Miss Wanda." She waved a hand and Wanda stepped out. She looked lovely in a deep red shift dress. She was blushing at the attention. 

"Wanda, you look beautiful." Steve walked over but didn't want to hug her and mess up the dress.

"Hair up, a riot of loose curls. Something a bit sparkly, and she's a star." Ilsa stated. Steve nodded. 

"Sweetie, it's perfect. Was it the first try?" Bucky wanted to know. 

"Um, no. This was the second. First was same color but felt um… what did you say Ilsa?" 

"Too boxy. Ruined her pretty lines." 

"Well it's gorgeous." Bex announced. "Me next?" 

"Yes. Let Miss Wanda change and we'll set this aside. Now, as Best Woman, do you want suit or dress?" Bex turned to Bucky. He held up his hands. 

"You do you sis. It'll be great either way." 

"I'm not sure. I'm excited to look at your options. Just no yellow. Looks terrible on me." 

"Yes. I can agree." Wanda came out with the dress in a garment bag. She laid it softly over the couch and headed toward Winnie at the cart. Steve watched Wanda light up and he just, he was so happy, he pulled Bucky close to whisper in his ear. 

"I am so damn happy I met you."

"Me too babe. Me too. Bex is right, my ma is incandescent with joy." 

"So is Wanda." 

The four of then chatted with Stacy while they waited for Bex to come out. Steve wondered if she would only show off the chosen outfit or if they were getting a fashion show. He was answered shortly when Ilsa came out. 

"Okay Miss Bex was a harder nut to crack. We have three options for you to choose from." 

Bex came out in a violet outfit. It was almost a mix between a suit and a dress. It was sleeveless to show off her tattoos. Steve thought she looked lovely. 

"So option one is violet romper." Bex swirled around before going back to change. When she came back out again she was in a sparkly silvery blue flapper style dress. She twirled again and then went to change. The third and final dress was a peach color and styled like something greek. Steve was very glad he didn't have to choose. 

"Well?" Bex demanded. 

"Um. I liked them all." Steve shrugged. 

"I loved the violet romper." Wanda added.

Bex looked to her family who had their heads bent. When they finally looked up, they smiled. 

"Violet. Yes. It's flirty and fun." Bex grinned. "Also, if I get something in violet too, we'll be matchy. I look good in violet." Winnie claimed. 

"I have just the dress! Come, come. Miss Bex can change while I show you." The three women headed back to the room. 

"If you pick a silver suit like Wanda suggested, you could wear a violet tie to bring it all together." Steve mentioned to Bucky. Bucky agreed. When Winnie came out in a lovely violet dress Bucky snapped a picture so they would have a reference for the suit shop. 

"Ma, you look gorgeous."

"Ethereal." Steve added. She waved a hand at them, a soft smile on her face. 

"Steven, thank you. This has been a really fun experience."

"You're welcome." He turned to Ilsa. "Can I help you pack up and load your things? I really appreciate you coming on such short notice." 

"Thank you Captain Rogers. My assistant has been lounging in our car. He'll help load. And, I'm used to dropping everything for Pepper, we've worked together a long time. I was glad to do this. Congrats on the wedding." 

While she called her assistant Steve checked in with Stacy. Pepper's assistant let the cart stay, and said someone would be by to collect it in the morning. With that, his apartment started to clear out. Wanda said her goodnight, hugging everyone tightly. Then Winnie and Bex made to leave, Bex still had an assignment to finish before she took off for the weekend with them. Steve got a kiss on the cheek from Winnie and a reminder to send her pictures of the suits they picked out in the morning. 

Even though it was early, Steve and Bucky headed to bed. They stripped down and fell into each other on the covers before wiggling under them.

"Night darling." Bucky yawned and Steve was glad the alarm was set for 7 instead of 2:30. 

"Night baby. Sleep well." 

"Course I will. 'M with you." Steve huffed out a laugh. Poor Bucky was already half asleep. It had been a few long days. As he settled into sleep he was grateful for all of his friends. 

In the morning Steve let Bucky sleep. He'd woken up before his alarm and headed to the kitchen. He got coffee going and then went through what he had left in his fridge. They'd need to order groceries soon, but for now he was good. He started putting together a breakfast casserole. 

"Jarvis, could you play my jazz playlist and send out notice to any of the guys in Tower who are doing the suit trip. Breakfast at my place, 8 am."

"As you wish Captain Rogers." Music started to play through the speakers. 

"Jarvis am I ever going to convince you to simply call me Steve?"

"I apologize Captain Rogers, I have codes I must follow. Sir would have to make that change." 

"Okay Jarvis. That's fine." Steve was finishing cutting up fruit when Bucky stumbled out. Steve poured him a cup of water, ready for the teabag and dropped a kiss on his forehead. 

"Go sit. It's almost done." The oven timer and the door chime went off at the same time. "Buck, get the door?" 

Steve pulled out the casseroles, glad he made two when he heard Clint, Sam and Piet chatting with Bucky. He put the first dish on the counter, then the second, bracketing the tray of cut fruit.

"Brought donuts Steve." Sam put the box on the kitchen island. "I was already in line when Jarvis's text went out." 

Steve smiled, absurdly happy Jarvis hadn't stayed in tower after all. 

"Okay, you guys have all eaten here before. You know where the plates are, help yourselves. I'm gonna make fresh coffee." 

"Don't sweat sweetheart, I already started it." Bucky was leaning against the counter half-smiling, drinking his tea. "Get us a plate, we'll share." Steve nodded, pulling down a plate from the cabinet. He loaded it with casserole, fruit and a donut and sat at the table. Sam, Piet and Clint were eating and chatting. When Bucky brought over the tray with the coffee carafe, milk and sugar, Steve just pulled him onto his lap. Clint rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. 

They chatted a bit. Clint told Steve that Nat had gone into Shield to be sure they had at least Saturday cleared. Steve found he didn't even get mad at the mention of Shield. Then Sam asked about the honeymoon and Steve stared at Bucky. They hadn't even started that. Bucky quirked an eyebrow. 

"J buddy, could you start compiling a list of places to stay in Ireland. I know I at least want to visit Dublin, Steve where was your mom from?" 

"County Cork." Steve supplied, watching Bucky with that damn goofy grin again. 

"Okay J, we'll stay there and then hit Dublin on the way home." 

"As you wish Mister Barnes. I'll have that information ready when you return from your shopping adventure. Also, Jim Morita will arrive at approximately 6 pm this evening." 

"Thanks J!" Bucky called out just as Tony came in. 

"Buckaroo, you trying to steal my invention? It'll be a high school tech lad for you Jarvis." 

"No sir. Just planning a honeymoon is all." Bucky grinned at Tony. Steve got a sudden flash of the two of them hanging up on him. 

"Well carry on. Jeez why are we up so early?" Tony complained, but he filled a plate and poured what was probably his seventh coffee of the morning. He took a bite of Steve's breakfast creation and moaned. 

"Who made this? What is it? It's so good." 

"I made it. It's just eggs, cubed potatoes, cheese and bacon. But I'm glad you like it." 

"Steve take a compliment, man." Sam said, waving a fork at his now empty plate. "It was definitely more than that. There was some peppers and some mixed spice nonsense. It was really good, in fact I'm gonna have seconds." Sam stood but nearly fell as a blur raced past him and back again. 

"Pietro you better have left some." Sam grumbled. Piet laughed around a mouthful. Steve totally understood, Piet's metabolism was similar to his own. 

After breakfast Sam and Clint offered to help clean up which was nice and gave Bucky and Steve time to get dressed. Once everyone was ready, the loaded up into a limo Tony had ordered. "Cause it may be 9 am but drinking is part of the service." He said. 

Steve allowed himself to just be amused and follow along. Like what Pepper helped him arrange for the ladies last night, he understood Tony was doing the same. The trip wasn't long but traffic sucked so it took almost an hour to get to their destination. The building was old, definitely pre WWII. It was lovely. They were led inside by a concierge and brought to a showroom in the back. There were leather couches and a small platform backed by mirrors. A tiny old man stood waiting. 

"Ah! Antonio! You brought me your hero friends. Come, come. You drink and I dress you." Steve walked over and offered a hand to shake. 

"Thank you, Mister?" 

"Giuseppe. Marco Giuseppe at your service. You'd be Captain Rogers? Here for a suit to marry this beautiful young man in." He waved at Bucky who blushed immediately. 

"Yes. Exactly, but please call me Steve. We're in your hands. I've been told to wear blue and Bucky, it was suggested silver and with possibly a violet tie to match his sister and mother."

"Si, si. We can work with this. I'll do Antonio first though, as I'm used to dressing him. We'll save the grooms for last!" Steve nodded and moved Back so the older man could pull Tony onto the stage. He sat next to Bucky on one of the leather couches and watched the older man work. 

After a while a younger man arrived with a cart, offering drinks. Clint got a whiskey, while Sam and Piet just asked for coffee. Steve took a coffee too, and Bucky and Tony grinned at each other. Tony ordered Irish Coffee and Bucky ordered a Hot Toddy. Bucky leaned into Steve, "This whole deal? It's only happening once in my life. I'm definitely going to live it up." 

"Whatever you want baby." He kissed Bucky's head and settled in for a fun morning. 

It took a few hours but Clint left with a deep purple suit, Piet came away with a grey suit with black accents. Sam chose a maroon suit with a black shirt that made him shine. Tony nabbed a black suit with silver accents. 

Steve didn't go with velvet, thinking it would be too warm, even for a winter wedding. But he did pick a deep royal blue with a crisp white shirt. His tie was blue as well. Bucky, he outshined everyone. He did end up with a silver suit, a pale grey shirt and a shiny violet tie to pull it all together. 

Mister Giuseppe promised to have them all ready by the time they were leaving the next evening. Steve made sure to not look at the ticket price because he knew it would be a lot for him to handle. On the way back to the tower the men talked lunch and then dinner, knowing they'd have at least one guest already. 

They were completely surprised when they stepped off the elevator on the communal room floor and found Thor talking to an Asian guy. 

"Jarvis, a little warning?" Tony called out, just as Bucky came through the back of the group.

"Morita! You bastard, I thought you were coming in later?" The men hugged with lots of backslapping. 

"I got bumped up somehow. Took an earlier flight. And what the hell? Captain America, Bucky? Really?" Morita was staring at the group so Steve walked over. 

"Steve Rogers." He held a hand out to shake. "I'm really glad to meet you. Bucky's been very excited for his team to get here."

"Jim Morita. Pleased to meet you sir. It's definitely been too long since I've seen his ugly mug. Congrats on the upcoming nuptials." He turned to the others. 

"Tony Stark? Your invisible butler is amazing. Thank you for getting me here." 

"Ain't no thing, man!" Tony clasped his hand. "Right. I got shit to do down in the lab. One of you monkeys show him the Commandos floor. I might skip lunch, but Steve make sure I get dragged up for dinner. I believe my Pepper will be home for that." 

Steve waved Tony off and helped Bucky introduce Morita to everyone. While Bucky chatted with his friend, Steve went over to Thor. 

"Glad to have you back planetside." 

"I too am glad to be here. I have," he started to rummage through his pockets, coming up with a small golden bag. "Ah. I acquired your ring." Steve tipped it out of the bag and gasped. It was beautiful. Black with a shimmer of blue and white. It looked like a galaxy. 

"Thank you Thor. It's better than anything I could have imagined."

"I am glad to be of help, my Captain. Now I must away. My lady Jane was in a panic as to what to wear to your ceremony."

"We'll see you Saturday then Thor. Give Jane my best "

"Will do Captain. Farewell my friends!" He called out before heading to the balcony to fly away. Jane and Darcy both worked in the tower, but shared a brownstone in Brooklyn. 

"Damn." Morita let out, turning to Bucky. "Are you used to that now? Is this normal? Holy fuck." 

"Nah, it's only been, what? A week?" Bucky asked Steve with laughter in his voice. 

"A week?" Shouted Morita. "A week? What the hell man?"

"Hey, why don't we show you to the apartment you'll be sharing with the rest of your team. We can figure out lunch and you can ask anything you want." Steve grabbed the bags that had been sitting by the couch. 

"Yeah come on Jim, I'll give you the full story." They headed to the elevator, saying bye to everyone else for now 

"A week," Morita kept muttering glaring at the two men in the elevator with him. "Who gets married after a week?"


	17. Meet the Commandos part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out sushi is brain food.

They stopped at the floor Thor was on. He wasn't there regularly, so he didn't have as large an apartment as Steve or Nat and Clint. Which meant there was an empty apartment on the floor as well. 

"Jarvis who is the lock keyed to?" All the apartments had a handprint scanner. 

"Any of the permanent residents may open the door but if your guest would place his hand on the scanner I can add him as a temporary key." 

"Morita?" Bucky waved at him. Morita stepped up and laid his hand flat on the scanner. 

"One moment sir." The scanner lit up green then red. "Jim Morita is a key to the door for one week with the ability to be extended per Sirs approval." 

"Thanks J." Bucky said as the door clicked open. 

"You're welcome Mister Barnes. The apartment has been made ready with fresh linens and toiletries, and a grocery delivery of the essentials will be here this evening. I do apologize for that Mister Morita, you did surprise us all."

"Yeah, I wasn't expecting to be bumped up to an earlier flight either. And I imagine I can just eat with these two. Thanks though Jarvis." 

Steve took a quick glance around the apartment before turning towards Bucky. "Hey, you good? I'm going to see if I can't find Bruce so we can nail down the vows. I'd like to at least have an idea before we leave tomorrow night. You two can come up to our place when you're done and we'll order lunch, cause like this apartment, I think our kitchen is empty." 

"Yeah baby, we'll come up in a bit." Bucky gave him a quick kiss before Steve headed off. 

"Was nice to meet you Morita, see you in a bit."

Steve left the two friends and instead of taking the elevator, bounded up the handful of flights of stairs to his floor. In his apartment he calls Bruce, who agreed to swing by after lunch. He and Betty had been speaking at NYU that morning. With that done he texts Sam to see about some sort of wedding present for Bucky. 

SGR: sam. need help with a wedding gift for buck

FLYING SAM: my dude, are you not doing enough? Dresses and Ireland?

SGR: but that's normal wedding stuff. want to do smthg special 

FLYING SAM: he loves to bake? maybe meet and greet with that chocolate guy. Jaques? Does best cookies ever!!

SGR: !!! This is why I ask you. You're awesome!

Steve dropped his phone, asked Jarvis to see if the cookie guy, Jaques Torres apparently, had any kind of fan meetings he did.

"I do believe Miss Potts could help you with that, she hired Mr. Torres to construct the cake for Sirs most recent birthday." 

"Thanks Jarvis. Could you let Pepper know I need to talk to her? I hate to bother her during the day." 

"As you wish Captain Rogers."

He had good timing apparently cause just as Jarvis quieted the door clicked open and Bucky, Morita and Piet came in. 

"Babe. Sushi? Morita tells me you can't get decent sushi in New York." Bucky threw his hands up like this was a reoccurring argument. 

"Do we want to go out? Or order in?" Steve asked the group.

"Sirs, if I may. Sir has a standing order with Sushi Yasaka. They do not deliver but often keep a table open. Shall I call ahead?" 

"Yeah Jarvis. That'd be great. See if Tony will leave the lab for lunch after all." Steve told Jarvis. 

"Piet, you and Wanda want to come?" 

"I will. Wanda is with Miss Winnie. They are at the cafe working on breads." Pietro shrugged about it, but Steve wondered if he wasn't getting a little sad that his twin was starting to branch out. 

"My own ma, stealing our Wanda. She didn't even let me know." Bucky huffed.

"Widow set it up this morning while we were getting suits." 

"Sirs, Sir said to give him 20 to wash the grease off. There was also many colorful swears but I will not relay them." 

"Thanks J." Bucky clapped and rubbed his hands together. "Ready to be proven wrong Morira? Cause I gotta say, I can't imagine Stark would eat at a bad sushi place."

"I've been here once before, I probably don't know that much about sushi compared to you guys, but the food was phenomenal. I could have eaten twice what I did." 

"Yeah but babe, was that because it was good? Or your freaky metabolism?" Bucky asked with a glint. 

"Um. Both. Both is good." That made Steve think about the poor restaurant owners. "Hey Jarvis, could you maybe alert the restaurant they're about to get a group of Avengers. Not because I want star treatment but because there are two of us with enhanced metabolism. Both Piet and I tend to eat almost triple a baseline human." 

"As you wish Captain Rogers." 

"Thanks Jarvis." Steve said right as his door chimed. 

"Well? Come on losers, we're getting sushi. And Spangles, I'm holding you responsible when Pep gets mad I didn't finish the thing." 

"Tones, you didn't have to come but I would have felt bad…"

"Nah, nah, nah. Can't hear you. I'm telling her I couldn't possibly let you loose at one of the top restaurants in the city. So come on, our chariot awaits!" 

As they walked to the elevator Steve heard Morita whispering furiously to Bucky. "Tony fucking Stark is taking us for sushi? What the hell is your life man? The guys are gonna shit bricks when they get here."

Steve grinned. He didn't always enjoy when people got starstruck over him, but it was fun seeing Bucky be happy about it. Steve could see his friends making a better effort to keep in touch with Bucky, and if that was cause of him, well that was fine. Anything to make Bucky happy.

The ride to the sushi restaurant was uneventful. Piet talked to Steve about some of the problems he'd been having with shoes, causing Tony to butt in and say he was working on it. Bucky was getting Morita caught up on his life since his discharge. 

The chef at the restaurant came out to meet the group and then showed them to the last table in the room. 

"Now, Morita, I hear this little trip is because you believe West Coast sushi to be superior. Now while I am partial to a few places in Malibu, this is my favorite. If you'll allow me, I'll order for the table." 

"Show me how it's done Mr. Stark." Morita snarked. 

"First, it's Tony. Second, let's do this." 

Steve listened as Tony spit out order after order and Steve just sat back, one arm around Bucky's shoulder. He smiled at his best guy before turning to Morita." 

"So, what do you do out in California? Are you still enlisted?" 

"Ah no. I actually work with a veteran charity. For veterans who were discharged during DADT, and for others who are having a hard time reintegrating. The homeless epidemic of our returning soldiers is horrible and we're trying to help." 

"That is…," Steve had to take a breath so he didn't tear up. "That's great. If you need help, I'd love to do anything I can. I work with the local VA some. Sam, you met him right? He's a retired Paratrooper, he counsels at the VA now." 

"Oh? I'll have to try and have a chat with him before I head back." He sipped on his water for a minute, gearing up to say something. "I wanted to say. That press conference you did. The way you came out. That means a lot. A bunch of our boys and girls needed to see and hear you say that." This time Steve really did tear up. 

"Thank you. And again, if I can help, I'd love to." 

The conversation is halted by plate after plate of food being brought over. Steve sorta listened to Tony talk about each dish, and Steve tried to honestly taste the food he was eating, but much to Tony's probable dismay, Steve was mostly thinking about his conversation with Morita. He let it tumble around in his brain, knowing that eventually he'd land at what was bothering him.

They left the restaurant, headed back to the tower. Tony waved them off headed back to his lab and Steve headed to the communal floor, where Bruce was waiting for them. 

"Hey Piet, me and Buck gotta talk to Bruce for a bit. Wanna show Morita the movie room? Or the game room? We won't be long." 

"Yeah, c'mon man. We'll explore!" Bucky waved Morita off and they sat next to Bruce. 

"Hey guys. How was lunch?" Bruce asked, pouring some tea. 

"It was enlightening." Steve said, blowing on his tea to cool it. Bucky made a questioning face but Steve shook his head. He hadn't quite fit all the pieces together yet. 

"Well, good. So, vows. I'm honestly thinking it'd be best for you to write your own. Everything I've come across has been too, well, boring for you. Plus, all you have to say is your own thoughts, then I have you do rings, then it's kiss the groom! Voila." 

"Ya know? I like it. We got nearly 48 hours, we can do this." Bucky grinned and knocked their shoulders together. 

Yeah, Steve thought, they could do this.


	18. Anyone could be Captain America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner and insecurities

They put the vows on the back burner for now, figuring they can work on them later in bed. For now they went in search of Piet and Morita. Steve finds them in the game room in the middle of an epic Mario Kart battle. Steve drags Bucky down on his lap on an empty couch to watch. Morita beats Pietro by a slim margin and Bucky cracks his knuckles. 

"My turn Piet. Let me show you how it's done." If Piet versus Morita was bad, then Bucky versus Morita was insane. Steve had been in the army and worked with multiple Strike teams and he'd never heard such inventive swearing before. In the end Bucky was victorious and jumped up with his arms in the air. 

"Bite me Jim! You never beat me before, you're not starting now!" While Bucky did a seriously silly victory dance, Steve took Morita's controller. Bucky quirked an eye and Steve, well he'd always been competitive and him and Clint had spent many a sleepless night playing hours of this game. Not that Bucky knew that. He put on his most innocent look and then proceeded to destroy his fiance. 

"Stevie. What the hell?" Bucky cried while Morita was clapping Steve's back. 

"Oh, sorry. Forgot to mention I got really good at this game." Bucky tackled him, knocking him off the couch. 

"You little troll." It turned into another tickling match but this time there was onlookers cheering them on. Steve got the upper hand and pressed him into the floor. “Mercy, babe. Mercy.” Bucky breathed out and Steve quickly remembered they were not alone. He let Bucky up, pulling him onto his lap. 

“Well that got sexy fast.” Pietro joked and Morita smacked him on the shoulder. 

“So, what now? More games? A movie? Want to go out and about? We got a few hours until dinner, which is going to be down here I think.” Steve was still searching for ideas when Pepper and Bex came in. 

“Or, we could all pile into a bullet proof SUV and go visit my new place of work.” She smirked and Steve chuckled, she really was obsessed with that SUV. 

“Miss Potts?”Steve questioned. He was really worried how much work she was missing spending so much time with them this week. He normally never saw her this much. 

“Steve, I can see you worrying, don’t fret. I have got this under control and yes, we should go visit what will be the gallery. Bex will be running it and I am going to want to see some of your pieces on the walls mister. You’ve been hiding your talent too long.”

“I’m with her.” Bucky said and kissed his cheek. “Fieldtrip! Morita, come on!”

Steve sighed but climbed up off the floor. He told Piet to see if Wanda wanted to go. The blur had Morita’s jaw dropping, but then he was back again. 

“Sister says please wait for her.” Steve nodded. He let everyone else go down with Pepper, but he waited for Wanda and they walked down together. He let Bucky introduce her to Morita and Steve waited, bated breath, hoping that this man that Bucky trusted wasn’t going to say anything bad to her. But he just shook her hand and told her it was nice to meet her. Steve let out his breath. 

They all climbed into two SUVs and headed back into the city. They ended up in an area that Steve didn’t recognize but when they all piled out and he saw the building, he saw exactly why Pepper thought it would be a good gallery. 

“Pepper, the architecture is gorgeous.” Steve told her, before she pulled out a set of keys and led them inside. There was no power but the storefront windows were large and there was plenty of light inside. He pulled off from the group and stood next to Bex. She grabbed his hand. 

“Steve, this is going to be amazing! I can already see what walls to move and a few skylights will open up the space even more. I talked to my prof this morning, I didn’t tell him much, just that I might have an opportunity soon and I really want to focus on student artists.”

“That would be great Bex.” He couldn’t help but think he wasn’t a student, he definitely wasn't going to belong here. He was used to that though, but she barreled over him. 

“So, are you going to use a pseudonym? Or, you could audit a class and bam! student.” She turned to him and she must have seen something on his face, cause she lightly punched his shoulder and frowned. “Do not think you are getting out of this mister, you deserve to have something other than fighting. Your art is going on this wall if I have to have Bucky steal it while you sleep.” She crossed her arms and he figured she might be done. 

“Auditing a class might be good. And you won’t have to make Buck stoop to thievery. I can tell when I’ve been out maneuvered.” He slung an arm over her shoulder and pulled her tight. “You might just have to remind me. I’m not used to people seeing me as anything other than Cap.” 

Their conversation was interrupted by Bucky and Morita, who were laughing about something. Steve went to find Wanda and found her with Pepper. 

She was using her magic and showing Pepper a look at what the gallery might look like. It was new for Steve, he’d never seen her use her powers like this before. He walked over to stand next to her, laying a hand on her shoulder. He could feel her muscles tense under his hand but she didn’t waver. It was amazing. 

“Wanda, that is beautiful.” He told her. 

“Sister is talented as well.” Piet said from where he leaned against a wall.

“Yes she is.” Steve says and the tension bleeds out of Wanda. The rest of the group comes around then and there are lots of oohs as Bex and Pepper talk and Wanda changes her projection to match what the ladies say.

When they leave Wanda is visibly tired from her work, and Steve pulls her close, right as Bucky drops a kiss on her head. "Thank you Wanda, that was a treat.” Bucky tells her. The three sit together and Morita is up front with the driver. 

“I’ve never seen anything like that Miss Wanda. It was lovely.” Morita says and Steve grins, really glad that Bucky knew such great guys. He couldn’t wait to meet the others. 

He got a text from Pepper who was in the other SUV. "Tony is ordering tacos for dinner. Is that okay?" Everyone responded favorably so he texted her back that was good. Then he settled in for the rest of the drive back to the tower.

***

Dinner that night was loud. There was plenty of beer to go around with the tacos and Clint, Sam, Bucky and Morita had been trying to one up each other with their mission exploits for an hour. Steve stayed out of it, not wanting the attention. He was quite happy sitting back and watching everyone have a good time. Or he was until Nat came in with Darcy. 

"Steve-o, I know you probably don't want to really think about it but you should look over the PR stuff. We've been getting swamped with requests." Darcy plopped down next to him and stole a taco off his plate. 

"She's right Steve and some of them are good. I mean, I don't want to go on Ellen, but you'd probably have fun." Nat told him after sitting on Clint's lap to steal his beer. 

"Ellen?" Bucky squeaked. "Babe you have to go on Ellen! She's amazing."

Steve looked at Bucky, then around the table. Tony and Pepper seemed amused so he just smiled. 

"Guess I'm going on Ellen then. Who's Ellen?" The table erupted in laughter and suddenly a tablet was shoved under his nose. There was Tony dancing with a blonde woman, both of them laughing.

"Ellen is a LGBTQ pioneer. She's a great choice for you Steve." Pepper says. He nods and watches the video. When it's over he turns to Darcy. 

"So the good stuff is nice. What's the other end? I have been ignoring it, but I probably should start paying attention."

"Well there is more good than bad, but there are a few senators who are calling to take your title and that's well...worrying." The table erupted again but this time not in a good way but Tony whistled, silencing everyone.

"Hey. Calm down. No one, and I mean NO ONE can strip Cap's title. It was given to him from my father, Phillips and Erskine. All three men have passed but Howard and Chester left lots of paperwork on this." He turned to Pepper and she nodded, grabbing her tablet. "I'll get my lawyers on that. Don't worry Steve." 

Steve looked around the table, at the faces of his family and friends and it struck him hard how much he didn't care about the title at all. It brought him here, to where he was now, and that, well. That was enough. So he squeezed Bucky's hand and cleared his throat. 

"Well. I don't have to be Captain America. It's a title, one I've been proud to wear. But anyone could. As long as they were doing it for the right reason." 

"No." Steve turned to Bucky. Who looked angry as hell. 

"Baby?" Steve asked. 

"No. I mean, yes. Someone else could feasibly be Captain America. But you are not walking away because some conservative senators think they know anything. I can understand you walking away from Shield because Fury lies. And because you can't work for someone you can't trust. But no. You are Cap. And there are tons of little queer kids out there right now who are borrowing your courage because you stood up and were honest about who you are. You retire as Cap now? All those little kids will go back to hurting again. This is where you make your stand baby." Steve stared and through the roar of blood in his ears he heard a clapping. Shaking his head he saw where Sam stood, clapping. Morita joined next. Then Clint and Nat. Soon everyone was clapping for Bucky and shame poured through Steve. Because Bucky was right. 

He pulled him close and kissed him. "Okay. You're right. So Ellen. What else?" 

"I think, since you have the time now, that it would be a great idea for you to either start a foundation or find one to support. LGBTQ kids or soldiers. Both groups need positive support." Pepper tells him. 

"Well Morita, I said I'd love to help him. We can start there." Morita nodded from his side of the table. 

"I see how it is. Cap is gonna try to fix things and I guess, Stark Industries can help. We already give a lot, but we can find better places to do that."

"We could do something with the gallery. Maybe classes for youth, or showings of art by the community." Bex added. Steve glowed. 

"Yes. Yes to all of it." Bucky grinned up at him and Steve pulled him close. Together they were going to help. 

"Okay, I'm responding to Ellen. How do you feel about singing Steve? You could do Corden. Or, maybe another late night guy?" Darcy was tapping away as she spoke. 

"Corden is good Darce. He'll be kind." Sam chimed in. 

That was how the rest of dinner went. Going over the PR stuff, picking and choosing what Steve would respond to. He didn't love it but he would do what was needed and he would have to just accept it all as part of his world. 

By the time they finally got to bed after dinner and a movie, and then showing Morita back to the apartment, Steve was emotionally drained. 

"Babe. C'mon." Bucky helped him strip, his movements efficient. When they fell into bed he pulled Bucky close. 

"M'sorry." Steve mumbled into Bucky's neck. 

"Fuck that. You're allowed to be insecure and to worry and to doubt. You're human. And being a human can be tough. But you got me now. And I'm here to help." 

"Thank god." Steve kissed his neck. "Hey. That could be your vows."

"I think that we stand there before Bruce and say what we're feeling in the moment. It'll be honest." 

"What if what I'm thinking in that moment is filthy?" Bucky laughs. 

"Even better baby."


	19. The Howlies are back together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now everyone is assembled

The morning came too quickly, but as he laid there listening to Bucky snuffle in his sleep, Steve was okay. He was more than that. He was happy. They were leaving that night to head to upstate and tomorrow he was marrying Bucky. A week, that's how long it had been and he couldn't be happier.

Bucky started to wake and Steve pulled him closer. "Morning baby." 

"Stevie, why am I awake?" 

"Dunno Buck. I certainly didn't wake you." 

"You were just watching me sleep huh? Creeper." Steve laughed and kissed Bucky's head. 

"I wish we could stay in bed all day but I imagine we have things to do to get ready to leave this evening." 

"Sirs, if I may?" 

"Go ahead J." Bucky pulled himself to sitting and started to pull his hair back into a messy bun. 

"The suits will arrive by 10 am. Miss Potts and Stacy have already departed for Sir's vacation home. And Misters Dugan and Jones arrive at lunch, while Mister Falsworth should be here between 2 and 3 pm."

"Thanks Jarvis." Steve stretched, then did it again after Bucky whistled at him. 

"You're welcome Captain. You should also be aware Mister Morita is awake as well."

"Can take the man outta the army, but that early wake up will stay." Bucky laughed. "I'm gonna grab a shower. J will you tell Morita he can come down for breakfast in 30?" 

"As you wish." 

"So, babe. Shower?" Bucky winked and tossed his shirt at Steve. Steve caught it and started to chase him.

They just made it, both of them rushing to get dressed before Morita showed. 

"Babe? French toast?" Bucky called out as Steve was getting the door. 

"Yeah, sounds good." He turned. "Morning. I just realized, should I call you Jim or? Which do you prefer?" 

"Either is fine. We all just got used to last names while overseas. It followed me back." 

"I think it'd be weird. I'm a James. He's a James. Isn't Tony's friend one too?"

"Yeah, I don't think I've ever heard him called it though. Tones calls him Rhodey. We all say Rhodes. So, I get it. Morita it is." 

"Okay, so let's get some fruit cut up. French toast won't take long. Babe, make me some tea? Morita is a heathen like you, he'll want coffee." Steve got started on the tea and coffee, half listening to the other two chat. 

When they sat down to eat there was a chime at the door. "Who is it Jarvis?" 

"Miss Winnie and Miss Rebecca." 

"Let em in. I didn't know they were coming." Bucky went to the door. "Ma! Bex! We didn't know you were coming." 

"Miss Potts suggested we come early, so if for any reason we had to leave early, we'd be here. So we dropped our bags downstairs in the common rooms. Now, go sit. If Steven doesn't mind, I'll make our own food." 

"My kitchen is yours Winnie." Steve called out. 

"See? Now go sit, son." Bucky and Bex came to the table and a kerfuffle started. 

"Bex, stop stealing my food. Ma is making more." Bucky slapped at her hand as she stole another piece of cantaloupe. 

"Here Bex." Steve pushed the bowl of fruit salad to her. "Did you want coffee? I can make some more." 

"You sure you want to marry Bucky?" Bex joked. "He hates coffee. Now you and me…" she blew a kiss at him the same time Bucky popped her on the back of the head. 

"Sorry Bex. I'm quite happy with my choice." 

"As you should be, baby." Bucky kissed him loud, more of a smack than anything else. 

"Now kids, really." Winnie tutted as she brought over another plate of french toast. "Let's all act our age." 

Steve couldn't help it. He laughed. 

"Well." She blushed. "What age do you consider yourself Steven?" 

"If you don't count the ice, which I don't, I'm 28." 

"Damn Bucky. Cradle robber." Morita laughed. Steve looked over at Bucky who looked surprised. They really didn't know that much about each other. He wondered briefly, if that should be a dealbreaker, but in the end, age didn't really count. And he didn't mind being younger than Bucky.

"Eh. It'll be fine. And it's like a year and a half. Not like I'm ten years older." Bucky threw a wadded up napkin at his friend who caught it handily.

Breakfast finished quickly after that and the ladies headed to the couch to watch TV while Steve and Bucky went to pack. He was tossing socks into his duffle bag when Alpine hopped onto the bed. 

"Hey Buck? What are we doing with the cats? Taking them with?"

"Uh. Not sure actually. How long are we staying upstate? Are we leaving from there to Ireland?" 

"Huh. I dunno. Jarvis? Did the Ireland plans get finalized?" 

"Sir's private plan is scheduled to depart from the private airstrip on Wednesday. Flight plan is approved and the return flight plan for two weeks later is approved as well."

"So, we stay upstate till Sunday and are here till Wednesday. We definitely just need to find someone to watch the cats for the weekend. I'll ask Bex for the two weeks. Or you could ask Wanda." Steve pet Alpine for a minute trying to think of someone in the tower who wasn't going to the wedding. He thought maybe Happy, but he didn't want to abuse his friendship with Tony. 

"Jarvis, is there a staff member you could recommend?" Steve asked, laying back on his bed.

"There are a few security people I would trust. I shall forward you their information. Check your tablet Captain." 

"Thanks J." Bucky laid down next to him. They looked over the names until they found one they agreed on. Steve sent off a quick email and then put away his tablet in favor of cuddling. 

They spent an hour just being together. They chatted about all those things they didn't know yet. Birthdays, favorites, hopes for the future. It was a lovely hour and Steve couldn't wait to spend more time just the two of them. But an alarm chimed and he saw it was 10. 

"Let's go downstairs, the suits should be arriving." They exited the bedroom holding hands and found the others still chilling on the couch. "Hey, we're going to the communal floor, the suits should be here. And I guess we can figure out lunch." 

The five of them exited the elevator on the communal floor and found the tailor's assistant pushing a rolling rack of covered suits. 

"Hello folks. Delivery. Each bag has a tag so you'll be able to find your attire. Congratulations on the wedding sirs." He slipped out quietly as the others began to file in. Steve was looking over his suit with Sam when Jarvis spoke. 

"Sirs, Misters Dugan and Jones are downstairs with security." 

"I'll grab them J." Clint called out before heading that way. 

"Is everyone going to be early?" Bucky asked and Steve shrugged. He'd never flown commercial, he had no idea how it went. 

"They're here, that's what matters." Steve hugged him just before the elevator opened. 

"BARNES!" Two voices shouted, and then Bucky and Morita were scooped up into a group hug. Steve stepped back, giving the team time to reconnect. When they disentangled Bucky reached out for Steve's hand. 

"Dum Dum, Gabe, meet Steve." Steve expected handshakes but got hugs. He at least knew who was who, as Bucky had shown him a picture and pointed everyone out. 

"Nice to meet ya fellas, glad you could be here for Buck." He rubbed a hand along his neck. "And uh, sorry. I know they had suggested you signing NDA's and the like."

"No worries. We understand." Gabe said. 

"Now, we're not staying here tonight? Is that what I heard? So where do we drop our bags?" Dum Dum asked. 

"Oh, Winnie and Bex left theirs over here, you can as well. It'll be easier I believe for us to just take everything from one spot."

Steve carted the bags over and left the men to chat with Winnie and Bex. He caught Dum Dum flirting with her and Bucky fussing at him, bringing up something from the last time they met. He was thinking about going back up to grab his and Bucky's bag when Clint came back in. 

"Hey Steve. Coulson is gonna be there tomorrow. Hope that's okay." 

"Yeah Clint, that's fine. Hill didn't want to come?" He liked both of them.

"Nah, I probably shouldn't say this, but Fury's got her scrambling. There were a few missions you were gonna get handed before all this, so now they gotta pull other agents in." Steve immediately felt guilty and it must have been all over his face. Clint clapped a hand down on his shoulder. "Cap, don't worry. There are plenty of agents who can do this. You just hang onto your man. He's a good guy to have in your corner."

"Yeah he is." Steve felt the goofy smile happen and he didn't even try to stop it. Clint headed out, Steve didn't know if him and Nat were flying out with them or Coulson.

"Hey new bro, come 'ere." Bex hollered out and Steve found her sitting with Wanda. 

"Bex, Wanda, what do you need?" 

"Wanda here tells me that Sam is indeed single. What I need is for my brother to chill out. But I doubt he will. You wouldn't mind extolling Sam's virtues a bit, would you? I think Bucky still thinks I'm like 12 or something." 

Steve laughed. "I'll see what I can do. Sam is a very good guy." 

He heard the elevator door swish open and turned to see Tony and Darcy enter. 

"Oh hello new boys." Darcy crowed and Steve laughed as both Dum Dum and Gabe grinned. 

"Spangles, suits arrive?" Tony asked and Steve nodded. "Good, good. And who are the new gentlemen?" 

Bucky introduced them and Steve grinned when Gabe got a little starstruck. "Mr. Stark, sir, can I say, I was really proud when you took the company away from guns and into self sustaining energy. I work at one of the rural schools out in Louisiana that was accepted for a grant, and your tech has saved us." 

"First, it's Tony. Second, come talk to me. The board doesn't always like to give me updates. Come, sit. Drink?" Gabe followed him and Dum Dum, Morita and Bucky all chuckled at their friend. 

"So, lunch?" Steve asked Bucky. "We cooking here? My kitchen? Or we calling out." 

"Honestly babe, I think we're ordering out all day. There's not enough upstairs for all of us and if we do a food order now it's almost pointless as we're gone the weekend." Bucky leaned into him and Steve loved it. All the little pieces of affection were getting soaked up. 

"Right then," Steve's phone pinged and he found a reply email about the cats. He showed it to Bucky who smiled. Pocketing his phone he got back to it. "Right. Let's poll to see what we want and see who's here." He took a head count, it kept fluctuating. He hadn't even heard Peter and Pietro come in, but then again the boys were talking quietly to each other and staring at Darcy. 

Steve knew Pietro had a crush on his friend, but Darcy was more than 5 years older and had already gently let the teen down.

"Jarvis." Steve called out. Making Dum Dum twirl around.

"Captain, how can I help you?"

"Hologram please, wall by the couch please. Let's take a lunch poll. Use our five most visited restaurants. It'll keep arguments low. Thank you." 

"Coming up now, sir." The blue hologram   
lit up the wall. The options ranged from pizza to Ethiopian, and there were pictures of each person so they could mark their choice. He showed Dum Dum and Morita how it worked, swiping his picture over to sit by the burger place Tony had ordered from the other day. One by one, everyone else made their choices and Steve sighed, it was looking like pizza 

Soon enough Tony and Gabe came over to put in their choices. They were talking over each other like old friends and it had Bucky grinning. 

"J, the spy twins and Brucie bear? Still in tower?" Tony asked.

"All three are on their way now sir."

"Good. Now, who are we waiting for? Jet is ready for lift off this evening. Thor and Jane are flying via hammer and Rhodey will be coming in the morning." 

"Montgomery Falsworth, sir." Jarvis responded before Bucky could. "His plane arrives at 2 pm. Flying in from London."

"Monty." All four men chanted. It was amusing, even Tony laughed.

"Right. The last Howlie." 

"How did you?" Bucky asked but shook his head. "Nevermind. You're Tony Stark, course you know my team." 

Tony rubbed his hands together gleefully. "I know everything my young padawan." He was walking away when he stopped and turned. "Steve...tell me you watched Star Wars." 

"I..um… not yet?" He got out right as their three friends exited the elevator. 

"Steve, even I've seen Star Wars and it was considered American propaganda in Russia." Nat said as she picked her lunch option, thankfully swinging the vote back to burgers.

"Right. J, queue it up in the theater, we'll eat, what is it?" He squinted at the hologram, "burgers and watch the greatest movie ever."

"Yes!" Everyone turned to Peter who blushed like crazy. But he put his shoulders back and grinned. "You'll love it Capt...um, Mister Rogers."

"Just Steve kid. Please. I have watched that. Not that I have a problem being compared to such a kind, compassionate man." 

"Steven, you are a kind, compassionate man." Winnie took his arm, "now, come show me to the theater. I always had a crush on Harrison Ford." Steve smiled down at her and led her to the theater room. Nat came up and looped his other arm, winking at him.

In the theater room Tony showed how the end of each couch opened up to have a tray table which was ingenious. The movie started and Steve got sucked in so much so, that he didn't even hear Jarvis announce the lunch delivery. Bucky poked him, pulling Steve out of his reverie. 

"Oh, thanks doll." Steve stole a kiss before digging into his food and finishing the movie. 

He loved Star Wars and was glad to hear there was more, though he didn't understand the argument about prequels that a few of his friends got into. The argument was stalled though, by Jarvis. 

"Sirs, a Montgomery Falsworth is at the security desk." 

"Thanks Jarvis." Steve kissed Bucky once more. "I'll go grab him."

Steve made it down to the first floor quickly. He spied the man sitting by the desk, a bag at his feet. 

"Mr. Falsworth? Hello." He held his hand out to shake. 

"Well then. I'd expected it all to be a joke. I'm Monty sir, it's a pleasure to meet you." 

"You as well. Buck is real happy to have his team here. Let's go, we were just watching Star Wars. Apparently it's a crime I hadn't gotten to it yet." 

"Ah, yes Barnes is a nerd. I'm more of a James Bond guy myself." Steve nodded, wondering if he should ask if it was just national pride that made him say it. But the elevator opened and there was the rest of his team, ready to pounce. 

"MONTY!" They all shouted, piling onto him. 

"Your boy is loud." Clint slid around the group of men. 

"Well, he said it had been a while. They just missed each other. Plus, ya know, soldiers. They get loud." Clint laughed and mimed pulling out his hearing aids. 

When the group calmed down and pulled apart, introductions were made. Steve noticed that Sam and Bex were kinda away from the group, talking to each other. So he made sure to stand close to Bucky, give them a chance to feel things out. 

Tony came out, Winnie by his side. "Right. This everyone?" 

"Betty is coming after her class. So around 4ish." Bruce said. 

"Okay, make sure your bags are with the rest. Staff is coming around 5 to start loading. We're leaving at 7 sharp. Dinner is at 5:30, I've already ordered and it's a surprise so no complaining." 

"We have time to watch the next movie?" Steve asked and Tony grinned. 

"We do. J load up The Empire Strikes Back."

"As you wish sir."


	20. Colcannon not included

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of the Irish

There was a ding before the movie finished that alerted that dinner was served. Tony, being the genius he was, made it work. 

"J, wall of the dining room please." 

"Certainly, sir." 

They all trooped out of the theater to find a table full of delicious smelling food, and the movie projected onto the wall across from the table. 

"So, since the wonder grooms are heading to Ireland and leaving us all behind. I got the very best that Connolly's has to offer. Sadly they don't actually do colcannon, but we got Shepard's pie, Guinness stew, bangers and mash, and fish and chips. Dig in." Steve hugged Tony tight before serving Bucky and then himself. 

They tucked in to eat and finish the movie. Steve loved it as much as he had the first one, and it was only made better by the delicious food. When the film finished Steve helped Bruce clean up. Betty had come in right as the movie had started and Steve was always struck by how happy Bruce was when she was around. 

"Right. If everyone will start moving toward the elevator, I've been told our luggage is stowed. We're ready to head upstate." 

Steve took Bucky's hand and led the group to the elevator. They had to go up in two groups and once they were on the landing pad, Clint called out.

"These babies are not meant for comfort, so sorry. Everyone buckle into the jump seats for take off. Probably for the whole trip. Only take 20 minutes." Steve and Bucky helped Bex and Winnie get situated. They were the only ones who had never been on a quinjet before. Steve stood with Sam, letting the others take the open seats. Nat was in the cockpit with Clint, and the lift off was as smooth as Clint always made it. 

The flight was quick and soon enough they were landing in a field behind a large manor house. They all walked off the ramp and saw Pepper, Darcy and Stacy standing on the back deck. Staff came out to carry luggage as the group made their way inside.

"Everyone, welcome. There are name plaques on all the doors so it's easy for you to find your rooms. Our grooms, Steven, Bucky, you two have the gamekeeper cottage. Your luggage will be brought there." Pepper leaned down to check with Stacy before straightening up. 

"Feel free to explore. The ballroom has been emptied and a crew will be here in the morning to set that up. The greenhouse has been set up for the actual ceremony. So if you'd avoid those two areas, I'd appreciate it. This is Stacy, for those who don't know. If you need anything and can't find me, try her." Pepper smiled and allowed Tony to kiss her softly. 

Steve took Bucky's hand and made their way over to Bex. "Need anything?" 

"Um. I could use a drink. Just to, you know, remind myself this is actually happening." 

"C'mon Bex, I saw a living room type place with a bar just over there." Sam held out a hand and she took it. Steve waited to see if Bucky would object, but he just leaned into Steve. 

"A drink sounds good." Bucky agreed. The majority of the group headed that way but Steve saw Winnie and Wanda head towards the kitchen. He sat with Bucky close and listened to everyone chat. He stayed quiet, happy to just bask in the simple joy of the room. Sam had said living room, but it felt more like a library. Two walls were bookshelves and there was a large fireplace but no tv. Steve loved it. 

"Steve, come please?" He turned to see Wanda in the doorway. He kissed Bucky's cheek and slipped out from around him to follow Wanda to the kitchen. She took his hand and pulled. He could see why. There on the counter were six cakes. 

"Pick one. I'll ask Bucky next. Each will get a groom's cake, rather than having a giant cake." Winnie explained. She told him about each cake and Steve ended up picking a white cake with lemon curd layers and a lemon buttercream frosting. 

"I have a friend who caters weddings, our bakery isn't set up for that, but my friend made six cakes for you boys to choose from. Whichever doesn't get chosen will get sent to the nursing home nearby. A treat for them." Steve hugged her tight. It meant a lot to him that she, like her son, understood his dislike of waste. And to treat the elderly, who deserve so much reverence, it was amazing.

"I'll send him in. Yeah?" He asked. She nodded as she covered his cake and moved it to the industrial size refrigerator. 

He went back to the library and tapped Bucky. "Your turn." Bucky headed off and Steve sat, asking to join the game of poker the group had set up. 

"Oh, ho no. Don't let Captain Innocent play. He's a dirty cheat." Sam groused. The Howlies looked on with glee. 

"It's not my fault. Eidetic memory and all that. I don't mean to cheat." 

"Sure, sure. Still not ready to lose my pants to you. Sorry mate." Monty joked and pointedly didn't deal Steve in. Steve laughed and sat back, content to watch the others play. If the guys were worried about him, they had another thing coming. Nat cheated worse than him.

Bucky came back with a grin. "Cake! I can't wait to taste what you picked."

"It was real tasty. I'm so glad your ma was on the job." Bucky kissed him, and it morphed from sweet to sinful quickly. Suddenly Bucky pulled off, rubbing his head. He glared at Nat. 

"I told you, there were rules for common areas. If you're going to get all sexed up, go find your cottage." Steve thought that was a good idea so he stood, then scooped Bucky up in a bridal carry. It seemed like a good time for that. 

"Well, good night then!" He carried Bucky out to the sound of whistles and catcalls. He was able to tune it out though, since Bucky was having a grand time, nuzzling into his neck. It wasn't hard to find the cottage, there was a pathway lit with candles that brought them straight to the door. 

"You're a day early, but I'm digging this whole carrying me over the threshold vibe." Bucky grinned as Steve adjusted his hold and got the door open. 

The cottage was good sized and lovely. There was a fire already going and on the kitchen counter were two baskets. Steve put Bucky down and went to inspect. He saw their bags by the hallway and the baskets had him laughing. 

"Well. There is one from Pepper. Champagne, chocolates and I think, bath stuff? And then there is one from Tony." He trailed off, trying to stop the blush he knew was covering his face. 

"Let me guess," Bucky said, walking over to check out the baskets. "Sex toys?" 

Steve laughed and nodded. The basket had flavored lube, a ton of condoms, a couple vibrators and a pair of cuffs with a note. 

Super soldier restraints. Not tested on humans. -T

Steve shook his head. Being cuffed wasn't something he was necessarily into, but the look of holy glee in Bucky's face was enough to interest him. 

"Babe. Stevie. Can we?" 

"Yeah, grab the whole basket." Bucky was grinning a bit maniacally but he grabbed the basket and Steve's hand to pull him to bed.


	21. Steve finally tells his truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve Rogers would look amazing with tattoos. JS

They woke up to a light dusting of snow outside the cottage. It was picture perfect, and as Steve sipped on his coffee and got the water boiling for tea, he considered just how lucky he was. Two years ago when he was thawed, he never would have imagined finding someone so perfect for him, yet there he was. Bucky was thoughtful and fun, sarcastic and smart, and he had that shared life experience that Steve had all but given up on. 

He heard feet in the hall just as he was putting the tea bag into the mug. He was grabbed around his middle, two still bed warm arms wrapping around him.

"Why you up?" Bucky mumbled into his back. 

"Energy. I woke up thrumming. Usually I'd go for a run, or hit the gym. But I came out and saw the snow. Got stuck in my head." 

"Good thoughts in there?" Bucky was wiggling, working his way around to the front of Steve. 

"Yeah. Mostly you." 

"Aww. Sap." Bucky got his tea and blew on it before sipping it gently. 

"Yeah, but your sap right?" Steve pressed a kiss into the messy waves that Bucky hadn't put up yet. 

"Yes. Mine. And, legally mine in a few hours." 

"Yeah. I'm excited. It's crazy, but I can't wait." 

"Same honey. Same." He drank half his tea before actually opening his eyes. "So. Breakfast?" 

"Yeah, there's stuff here, but Stacy texted me right before you came out. The big kitchen is putting out pancakes and stuff. Apparently they hired a chef to cook for us all weekend." 

"Oooh. I'm not cooking all weekend." He leaned back against the counter. "Hey who is staying? I know this weekend isn't like our honeymoon, and my guys are here, but anyone else?"

"Not sure. We'll go to breakfast and ask. But first, put on pants. I'm not in the mood to share." He worked an eyebrow and Bucky blushed. He leaned up to kiss Steve before going back to the bedroom to pull on clothes.

They held hands on the short walk to the big house and found the dining room buzzing. Even Tony was already awake.

"Morning lovebirds." Tony called out. 

"Good morning." Steve got out before Tony kept on. 

"Did you enjoy the gift baskets?" He wiggled his eyebrows and Steve knew he was trying to get a ride out of him. He couldn't help the blush. 

"Tony, if you think for one second, I won't go on and on about flavored lube and sex toys in front of my ma, well, you don't know me well enough. I ain't got any shame." 

"You tell him baby!" Winnie called out from the doorway. 

Steve was sputtering as Bucky laughed. Tony just looked shocked. Steve appreciated his guy's ability to mute the inventor. Not soon enough in Steve's opinion, Winnie came out with a platter, followed by Sam and Pietro. 

Once the food was on the table everyone got plates set up and drinks poured. Steve didn't see any tea so he popped into the kitchen to ask for some for Bucky and Bruce.

"Thanks Steve. I'm used to it getting overlooked." Bruce said between bites of pancakes. 

"Kitchen that big? Ran by a chef? There's gotta be tea in there." Steve smiled at the staff girl who brought out a smaller tray with a kettle and a few boxes of teabags. 

"See? No point in you guys being stuck without your preferred drink." 

"My hero." Bucky kissed him noisily before grabbing his own tea.

"Steve, my man. Could you possibly be less perfect? Just a bit? You're screwing the curve for the rest of us." Sam was faking an angry face until Bex reached over to rub his head. 

"You're doing just fine Sam." She winked and Sam leaned into her touch with a soft smile. Steve glanced at Bucky hoping he'd continue to be okay with this and he was looking positively soft at his sister. 

Steve looked around the table, glad to see Bucky's friends intermixed with his. Everyone seemed happy and engaged, talking to each other and in the case of Darcy, talking over Morita to flirt with Monty. 

"So, guys, you have vows figured out? You got what, until this evening?" 

"Funny story, that. We've decided to not make any plans and just say what we're thinking in the moment." Bucky announced to a table full of disbelieving faces. Steve squirmed in his seat until Clint, sitting by Winnie, cracked up. 

"Steve. Seriously?" Steve nodded. "The more you let loose, the more I freaking love you. Why did it take two years for us to realize what an ass you are?" 

"Well…" Steve looked down at his lap but figured he could just do it. These people did care. "Everyone thought they knew me." He shrugged. "There were comics and books and just… propaganda. You all thought you knew me based on what you were told by people who sanitized my life in order to use it to push their own agenda. And I was… um...not okay. For a long time. But no one seemed to care as long as I could fight. So yeah...I guess I leaned into the idea of me that everyone had."

The table went quiet and Steve was ready to run, go hide in the cottage because opening himself up like that definitely wasn't on the agenda but he went and did it anyway. He left his head ducked until Bucky took his face with both hands and kissed him softly. 

"Well, that's done. No more hiding who you are. You're a competitive, smart, sarcastic lil shit. And we love you." Bucky kissed him again. Steve thought about apologizing but before he could Tony interrupted. 

"We'll blame that on dear old dad, shall we? He did like to go on about the paragon of virtue and all that." He clapped his hands, like that was the end of the conversation. "Right. Pepper, light of my life. What's the itinerary? I know you have one." 

"Free time till lunch, then workers will get everything set up. Everyone gets dressed and ready by 3 pm for pictures. Ceremony at 4 pm. Light dinner and cake after that. DJ will start at 5 pm. Dance till your feet hurt. There will be two trips back to the city tomorrow, morning and evening." Pepper double checked her tablet and nodded, happy with her plan. 

"See? Perfect. So, there's the library, an indoor pool and a game room for you to entertain yourselves. Chef is available all day if you get a hankering for something before lunch." Tony kissed Pepper before standing, "I'm going to check out the basement, see if I can make it a lab. It's really pretty out here. Might want to use it more." He sauntered away leaving Pepper and Stacy talking to each other. 

"I think I wanna swim." Bucky told him, but he couldn't remember packing swim trunks. 

"Miss Potts, is there attire for the pool. We didn't know there was one, so we didn't pack." 

"Oh yes, there is a cupboard stocked with multiple choices and towels." Stacy added. 

"Thank you." Steve kissed Bucky's cheek. "I'll come with." He turned back to the table. "Anyone else want to swim?"

A few others wanted to go so after Steve helped clean up, he wouldn't be stopped by Pepper or staff, a group went in search of the pool. He wasn't surprised at all to find that there was enough swimming attire for the whole group. Even Thor, who was a good deal bigger than anyone else there.

They had been swimming a bit when Thor made his way to Bex and Bucky who were sitting together on the edge of the pool. 

"Your markings. Tattoos, yes? They're quite lovely." 

"Thanks Thor." Bucky replied, running a hand down his arm. "I had a bit of scarring when I came back from overseas, I wanted to cover it. Bex designed the whole sleeve." 

"It is quite fortunate that you are surrounded by such artistic beings. I'd like to adorn my body as well, but it is frowned upon for royalty. If I was merely a warrior, I could." 

"Maybe when you're king, honey. You could change the laws." Jane called out from where she and Darcy were lounging on a giant inflatable unicorn. 

"Good point Thor." Bex added. 

"Yes. It is, isn't it. Perhaps you can convince your captain to acquire some as well. I believe his skin is perfect to showcase some art." Thor winked and Bucky nearly fell over he laughed so hard. 

"Thor, you been checking out my man?" Steve turned to pay more attention, leaving Dum Dum and Gabe to their talk. 

"I'm sorry, what?" Steve slid through the water to get closer. 

"Oh nothing babe. Thor was just going on about your perfect skin." Bucky was still giggling and Steve could feel the blush traveling down his chest. 

"Oh, that's uh...thanks I guess." 

"You are welcome Captain. And I stand by my statement. You would look good with tattoos." 

"Oh. Yeah. I love them. I don't think it would work though. The serum would reject the ink, I think." 

"I bet you mention it to Tony and he could make it work." Nat was floating on an inflatable pizza she'd wrestled away from Clint. She grinned as she went by, still sticking her nose into other people's conversations. 

"She's not wrong." Clint called out. He and Sam had been sitting on the other edge of the pool, talking about Sam's wings.

"Maybe." Steve thought about it. He'd actually really love to be able to get tattoos. It was just another form of art, and he could already picture what he might want on his skin permanently. 

The time in the pool petered out as people started to leave in smaller groups. Steve finally dragged Bucky away so they could get a shower before lunch. Bucky complained the whole way, muttering about wanting a pool. 

"Like the tattoo ink for me, I bet if it got mentioned to Tony, he'd make it happen." Steve could only laugh at how big Bucky's eyes got. He figured it wouldn't be long till the Tower had a pool somewhere.

They showered quickly and by the time they were walking back to the house, it had started to snow again. For a single moment, Steve stopped on the walkway. The snow was falling around him and for the first time since he thawed, the cold wasn't making him sad.

"Babe? You okay?" Bucky still had a hold of his hand, standing just a few steps ahead of him. 

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm great. I love you, you know?" Bucky closed the three steps to brace his face with cold hands. 

"Yeah. I know." He leaned in to kiss him, but it was ruined with a thud. Bucky spun around, a scowl on his face. Steve could see the remnants of the snowball. "Natasha. I'm gonna kill you." He growled. Making Steve go all tingly. One day he should examine why that made him hot, but not right now.

"You can try." Nat called out and then ran with Bucky chasing her. Steve watched for a bit, walking over to where Clint was standing on the porch, snowflakes covering his hair. 

"I'm damn glad those two have made nice." 

"Yeah. It's nice. I didn't really like being at odds with her." Steve laughed when Bucky tackled her, he'd been hiding behind a tree and she walked right into his trap. 

"Damn. That was a nice move." Clint let out a low whistle and Steve had to agree. "So. I should say, I'm pretty pissed at myself for how you got treated by us. We should have done better." 

"Clint. No." Steve turned to face him full on. "It was my fault too. I could have spoken up sooner."

"Nah Steve. I'm supposed to be the eyes of the team. I dropped the ball. I won't again." He looked so determined Steve wouldn't, couldn't argue with him. 

"Thanks then. I'm glad to be on a team with you." 

Their conversation was interrupted by Dum Dum, standing at the door. 

"Oy. Sarge! Lunch is ready. You don't stop tussling with the redhead, I'll start flirting with your man and we both know we don't want that." The man winked at Steve who huffed out a laugh. Bucky came over finally, one arm over Nat's shoulder. 

"Babe, if we get more snow we need an epic snowball battle before we leave tomorrow. My team against yours." 

"You really want to ask that?" Sam asked from the table that was already loaded down with sandwiches and chips. "Cause, you know, inviting the Avengers to kick your ass doesn't end well for many." 

"Falcon, mate, we were black ops. You think we're afraid of you? Nah." Morita grinned at Sam, holding a fist out to Gabe who obliged. That started an all out argument about who would win, which was ended by Thor winking at Bucky, saying he'd join the Howlies to even it out. 

"Well that's not fair." Clint was complaining, but Steve actually thought it was. This way both teams had a heavy hitter. 

"I think it'll be fun. Might be good to have better memories of the cold." Steve pushed his empty plate away. Two sandwiches was enough, he didn't want to get nervous on a full stomach and the closer they got to time, he was getting nervous. 

"You're on babe. The Howlies, with the help of Thor, are gonna decimate you. After, of course, you promise to love me forever, you competitive shit." Steve blew him a kiss, making Darcy giggle. 

They were just picking up lunch when the doorbell rang. Sam went to answer it, coming back with Coulson and Peter. 

"Is that everyone now?" Steve asked and Pepper nodded. 

"Okay. Steve, Bucky, Bex, Tony and Winnie. You all need to be dressed by 3 pm for photos. Everyone else, you can be at the greenhouse by 3:30, we'll want pictures of you as well. Go rest for the next two hours." Pepper gave him a soft kiss on the cheek before shooting him and Bucky back out to the cottage. 

Once they were back inside, Steve pulled Bucky into his arms. "We got about an hour and a half. What do you want to do?" 

Bucky grinned. "Cuffs?" 

Steve swallowed, his body going from zero to insanely turned on in a second. "Yeah. Cuffs."


	22. A wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Steve gets a dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I didn't set out to end it on Valentine's Day, it just worked out that way. I'm calling it done for now, but I might come back and add some one shots later on. I'm thinking we might need a peek into their honeymoon. 
> 
> If you have any other one shot ideas, drop em into the comments. I might snag one. 
> 
> Thank you for sticking with this. I totally did not mean for it to get as big as it did.

After an exhilarating turn with the cuffs they took a shower and dressed. Steve hadn't cared at all about any old traditions, except that Betty was holding both rings for them. They got ready together, Steve straightening Bucky's bun and Bucky straightening Steve's tie. There were a few kisses in between but they arrived at the greenhouse on the back side of the house five minutes early. 

Pepper and Stacy had done an amazing job. There were just enough seats for the small guest list. An arbor was stood at the end, bookended by two trees. Considering that no one lived in the house year round, except for staff, the greenhouse was full of life. Pepper stood next to Tony, talking to a photographer. Bex and Winnie were sat by a bush, both ladies looking lovely in lavender. 

"Okay, now that the wedding party is here, I'll start with the grooms." The photographer got them situated in front of the arbor for a few shots, then took them outside for a few shots in the snow. Then it was trading out individuals. Bucky with his ma and sister. Steve with Tony, then Steve with Tony and Pepper. All of them together, and then Steve and Bucky with Winnie in the middle. 

They were just winding down when everyone else showed up. Steve had thought it would be Bucky's team on one side and his on another, but there was an equal amount of seats on each side, and the whole group mixed and mingled. Steve and Bucky stood off to the side while the photographer got a few shots of the guests and Bruce standing under the arbor. 

Pepper, always with an itinerary got everyone settled and Steve squeezed Bucky's hand as they stood opposite each other in front of Bruce. 

"Welcome." Bruce started. "We are here to celebrate the joining of Steve and Bucky. I've been privileged to know Steve for a few years now and I never would have pictured myself preparing to help him marry a man. But there you are. I've never been so glad to be blindsided. Bucky came into our lives a short, very short," the crowd laughs, "time ago and ever since he's shown up, I've seen Steve positively bloom. So I am beyond proud to be a part of this. Now, we all agreed there would be no traditional vows, so we'll start with Steve. I'm sure we're all curious." 

Steve cleared his throat, and let the chuckles die down before he squeezed Bucky's hand.   
"This, what we're doing is the best kind of insanity. It took me three days to fall in love with you Bucky, and of all the impulsive things I've done, this is by far the best. I won't promise to obey you, cause I don't do so well with orders," the laughter this time is raucous and Steve lets it end before he continues. "But I will promise to love you with all I have. To protect you with all I am. To continue to be amazed by you every day. I'm the lucky one here. I stumbled into your life on a bad day and I am so glad I did. You and me baby, to the end of the line." 

"Damn." Tony chuckled behind him.

Steve reached forward to wipe a tear from Bucky's lashes, and grin at his best guy. 

"You asshole. How am I supposed tobeart that?" Bucky whispered before pulling back. Bex must have heard him though from where she stood next to him, cause Bucky squeaked like he'd been poked.

"And, Bucky, now you." Bruce was doing an admirable job trying to keep this on track. 

"Steve. What kind of crazy person gets married after a week? Apparently me, cause I definitely am not letting you get away. You are, without a doubt, the perfect guy." He paused and winked at Steve. "For me. The perfect guy for me. Other people might like you cause that tight suit you wear but I prefer you in pjs. Other people might think you're the bastion of truth, but I know you cheat at cards. Other people might want the man with the shield, but I just want you. You're kind and snarky, and empathetic like mad. You snore and hog the covers and I am so damn in love with you. It shouldn't be allowed, the way I feel, after so short a time. So yeah, you and me til the end of the line." 

This time Bucky moved forward to wipe away the tears gathered at the corner of Steve's eyes. He also stole a kiss, making Tony and Winnie chuckle. 

"Wait. We're not there yet. Okay, Betty, rings?" She stood from the front row and handed them both to Bruce. "Now, Steve, repeat after me. I, Steve, take this man…" 

The rest of the ceremony flew by in what felt like seconds. When Bruce told them they could kiss, Steve moved, grabbing Bucky to kiss him hard, dipping him back. When they straightened back up everyone was clapping.

They walked down the aisle behind Bex and Tony, grinning like mad. Steve didn't even notice the photographer until Bucky poked him in the side. He'd been walking, grinning down at Bucky. They made it to the ballroom that was half set up to eat. But first, Bruce stood with a piece of paper they both signed. 

"Well hello, Mr. Barnes-Rogers." Steve winked and Bucky giggled. 

"Hello back to you baby." 

"Oh please. Thanks." Bruce laughed. "Need two witnesses. Tony? Bex?" They both stepped forward to sign and that was that. 

"I'll mail it in and you'll get your marriage certificate back in a few days." Bruce tucked the paper into an envelope and put that into his suit pocket. 

Steve pulled him into a hug. "Thank you Bruce. I loved having you be a part of this." 

Bucky got in the hug too. "Yeah, Bruce. It was great. Thanks." 

When he finally wiggled free Bruce was blushing. "You're welcome. I was really glad to help. Now, I'm going to go find my wife and something cold to drink." 

Alone, Steve pulled Bucky close to kiss him. And this time it was Tony who interrupted. 

"Time for cake!" Winnie was standing by the cake table, both cakes already had small squares cut out. 

"If you rub cake on me, you're licking it off. In front of my ma. Just remember that." Bucky whispered it, but his guys heard and broke out laughing at Steve's red face. 

"Buck. No." Steve did in fact not rub cake on Bucky. His knees might have buckled a bit at the moan his husband let out with his bite, but he stood strong. He liked the cake Bucky had picked out. Chocolate with fresh berry compote between the layers. It was tasty and Bucky also refrained from shoving it all over Steve's face. 

When they were done, they were shown to their table. Winnie, Bex, Tony and Pepper were sitting with them as they enjoyed the cake, and in a sweet and surprising move, they had Greek for dinner. The same kind of gyros Bucky had made the day they decided to be crazy together. Bucky got a little teary eyed at that, and it only got worse as the meal progressed. Everyone was nearly done when Winnie stood, her champagne flute in her hand. 

"Okay, I may not be as good at speeches as my new son in law, but I wanted to again welcome you to our family. Steven, you're mine now. I'll spoil you and I'll help you, but I'll also tell you when you're being stupid. Please listen to me. We don't need another fiasco like the time Bucky thought he'd look good as a blond."

There was a sound of people asking to see that, but Steve just giggled, he certainly couldn't picture Bucky as a blond. 

"Anyway, I'm glad you two impulsive guys met each other, I'm going to demand you pay for the therapy I'm gonna need." She winked before she sat down and Steve grinned at her.

"Oh. Me next!" Tony stood, finishing his champagne. "Right! Steven "fight me" Rogers was always going to need someone just as insane as him to make a life with. So the fact that in a world as big as ours, he found Bucky "I got your six" Barnes is frankly, amazing. These two are either going to save the world or burn it down, and I'm pretty fucking glad I get to watch." There was a round of cheers and Tony bowed, before sitting back down. 

"Is it my turn?" Monty stood, his rocks glass still nearly full of amber liquid. "Sarge is the best man I know. I didn't believe right away, when the computer called to tell me he was marrying Captain America, but I came anyway and I'm damn glad I did. I thought it might be weird meeting the Avengers, and instead I met a group of odd people, and Sarge definitely fits in here. Sarge has saved my ass more times than I like to remember so Steve, you better take care of him. You got your pals and he has us." 

Steve raised his glass while the Howlies chanted "Sarge" over and over. When it was quiet again they all finished eating. The staff that Pepper and Stacy had hidden god knows where, came out to clear the tables, which then got moved to the edges of the ballroom. The DJ waved from where he'd just finished setting up and the lights dropped as the music started. 

"Buck. I don't dance." Steve got out just as Bucky pulled him to the center of the room.

"I'll teach you baby." Bucky said in his ear. It was the last thing either of them said for a while. 

Steve didn't just dance with Bucky. Darcy caught him. Betty did as well. The first slow song that got played he spent with Bucky, holding him close. After that it was Winnie, then Wanda. He got caught up in this weird group dance with the Howlies. By the time his jacket and tie came off, Pepper stole him for a slow dance. His top buttons got popped, his sleeves rolled up and Bucky taught him a few swing moves. 

A few hours later his shirt was sticking to his back as he sat on a chair. Winnie handed him a bottle of water that he chugged fast before Bucky came to pull him back out on the floor.

By the time Bucky was ready to call it quits, Steve was close to actually being winded. A few people had already called it a night, but Bex and Sam were still dancing. Most of the Howlies were taking turns swinging Wanda across the floor and Pietro had gotten Darcy to dance with him. 

Steve swept Bucky up in his arms and ignored the catcalls. Before he made it to the door he turned back. 

"Anyone who is still around after the first flight out is part of the snowball battle. Ten am. Be there and be ready to fight." 

He ignored the remarks about him being too tired because honestly, no way that was happening. Bucky on the other hand, he might be. Steve had plans for his husband, which he whispered into his ear as he walked him to the cottage and carried him over the threshold. 

"Alright husband, let's consummate this marriage." Bucky giggled but reached up to kiss Steve. 

"To the bedroom husband!" Bucky called out. Steve grinned and carried him down the hall. He was beyond ready to start his life with his new husband. And if that meant starting with the super soldier cuffs, well, no one had to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Huge, giant apologies to anyone who tried to read chapter 12 and saw the weird cutoff. Not sure if it was me (def shouldn't try to update when really tired) or an A03 glitch. I've fixed it. Sorry again.


End file.
